No Pain No Gains
by Alecto McPhee
Summary: S'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces obstacles... Si vous ne m'aviez pas trahis de manière aussi éhonté. Jamais je n'aurais vécu mon rêve, alors même si je passe pour un masochiste en disant cela... Je vous remercie de m'avoir fait comme je suis par vos actes dégradants, égoïstes, méchamment inutile et petits. Si cela n'avait été, jamais je n'aurais rencontré mon âme sœur... Je le sais.
1. Introduction

Hey, Hey! Bonjour tout le monde !

Je sais que ce n'est pas exactement la suite de mes deux autres fictions, mais pendant que j'écoutais de la musique et que je lisais des fics de différents auteurs du site qui mélangeait musiques et histoires, je me suis dit : «Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas faire la même chose, mais à ma sauce ?». Eh bien… c'est ce que j'ai fait et je me suis quand même avancé de plus de quatre chapitres en plus de cette introduction.

Sauf, que ces chapitres-là ne seront pas aussi long que pour mes autres fics. Ils seront toujours d'au moins 2000 et quelques mots. Peut-être 3000, mais pas plus long que ça. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrai pas rigueur pour ça… J'ai essayé une nouvelle manière de faire la narration dans cette histoire au tout début. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Sinon, sur ces mots…

**BONNE LECTURE !**

_**1\. The story of That Boy-Who-Survived**_

Il y avait ce conte pour enfants qui racontait l'acte héroïque d'un enfant d'un an qui anéanti le plus puissant mage noir du siècle. Cette histoire racontait la mort tragique des parents Potter afin de sauver leur fils unique. Elle parlait de la protection que la mort de la mère donna au petit bonhomme nommé Harry. On voyait déjà en ce petit garçon comme de la graine d'héro alors qu'il ne savait pas encore marcher correctement sur ses jambes et qui ne connaissait rien d'autre de la vie que l'amour de sa mère et celui de son père ainsi que d'oncle Pa'mol et de Moony.

Vous vous demanderez surement pourquoi fonder tant d'espoirs sur un bébé… Je vous répondrai alors que le monde de la magie britannique n'est qu'idiots dont l'attention est centrée sur leur nombril et qu'ils ne voient rien d'autre que ce qu'ils désirent voir. Une meute de mouton suivant le troupeau.

Personne n'était au courant dans ce monde caché du reste de la population Européenne du pourquoi ce mage noir avait accordé tant d'attention et de volonté à tuer un enfant incapable de lancer une attaque. Un être fragile et tellement innocent, voilà ce qu'a tenté d'abattre cet adulte remplie de haine et de terreur qu'un jour ce soit à son tour de mourir.

Les seuls au courant de cette raison étaient le célèbre Directeur de l'école pour jeunes sorcier Poudlard Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape (Le professeur de potion de l'école depuis peu à ce moment-là), les parents Potter ainsi que les Longdubat.

Le premier se tut et préféra laisser l'enfant à ses relatifs loin de l'attention du monde sorcier afin qu'il ne sache rien de sa célébrité et de sa triste histoire passée avec ses parents. C'était triste à dire, mais afin qu'il ne devienne pas une réplique de l'ancien mage noir, l'homme scella le testament des parents afin que personne ne sache qu'il avait été contre les dernières volontés des défunts. Il voulait l'enfant malléable afin qu'il soit ignorant de sa position dans la politique des sorciers et soit prêt à accomplir sa destinée. C'est-à-dire, mourir pour le plus grand bien car renfermant un morceau de l'âme de Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort.

Le vieil homme ne pensait pas à mal en agissant ainsi. Il ne voyait simplement plus l'individu en lui-même, mais dans son rôle à tenir afin que la paix puisse revenir. Il avait perdu de vu le plus important dans la vie. Ayant vu trop de gens tomber durant les deux guerres sorcières qu'il avait vécu au court de sa longue existence, Albus Dumbledore avait perdu l'essentiel de la vie.

Le deuxième pensa que l'homme qui lui servait de patron et de mentor avait mis le gosse dans une famille aimante qui se prosternerait à ses pieds tout au long de sa jeune vie. Rendant ainsi le gamin comme son arrogant de défunt père qui avait fait de sa scolarité un enfer à Poudlard. Il ne se soucia guère du fait que c'était de Pétunia dont nous parlions. Il avait oublié comment était la sœur de sa meilleure amie Lily Potter née Evans. Malgré tout cela, dans l'ombre, il s'était juré de protéger de tout son être le jeune garçon comme il l'avait promis sur la tombe de sa mère.

Les Potter moururent assassinés par Voldemort et les Longdubat furent torturés peu de temps après jusqu'à la folie par les Lestranges….

Ensuite de quoi, vous savez certainement la suite de l'histoire, mais avant je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire… de détails que vous n'aurai surement jamais entendu parler parce que vous étiez trop aveuglés par les apparences.

Vous vous rappelez surement de ce petit garçon qui passa la majorité de son enfance dans son placard ? Ce petit être qui devait se cacher dans la bibliothèque de son école lors des récréations pour ne pas se faire attraper par son cousin et son groupe d'amis ? J'en doute… Jamais il ne pouvait avoir un repas décent parce que ses relatifs ne l'avaient pris avec eux qu'à cause de la peur. Peur qu'ils avaient des sorciers s'ils apprenaient qu'ils avaient renfourgué le gamin dans un orphelinat. Alors ils l'avaient gardé pour lui montrer à quel point un monstre comme lui devrait leur être reconnaissant de lui avoir accordé leur toit. En gage de sa reconnaissance, sa tante l'entraîna dès son plus jeune âge à faire les tâches ménagères ainsi que celles mécaniques et de bricolage. À chaque faux pas, il y avait les coups et la privation de nourriture.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de meilleurs résultats que son cousin. Il devait cacher son potentiel sinon… il connaissait assez sa «famille» pour savoir la suite des évènements. Les adultes qu'il appréciait, il n'y en avait aucun. Ceux qu'il détestait… ils se comptaient à l'infini. Pour tout le monde, il n'était qu'un bon à rien qui refusait de faire des efforts en cours. Pour sa famille, il n'était qu'un monstre qui méritait uniquement de les servir.

Peu à peu, la haine remplie son cœur désespérément. Le besoin d'amour fut enfouit très loin dans son cœur et barricadé à l'intérieur. Il n'affichait plus que ce que tout le monde désirait voir de lui et cacha ce qu'ils refusaient tous de remarquer. Il ne posa plus de question après s'être évanoui de douleur après avoir été battu par son oncle en demandant après des explications sur ses parents décédés.

Il cessa d'être bon à l'école après avoir été privé de nourriture pendant cinq jours d'affilés et laissé à lui-même dans son placard mariner dans son urine. Après cela, il apprit seulement à chercher les réponses par lui-même et à apprendre tout seul ce qu'il désirait savoir sur le monde. Il étudia alors les lois et la hiérarchie du gouvernement britannique. Il soumit une demande d'examen aux services sociaux en remplissant de nombreux documents qu'il fit photocopier en double avant de partir du bâtiment un jour où ses relatifs étaient partit tout le jour durant alors qu'il venait d'avoir huit ans. Heureusement pour lui, les locaux n'étaient qu'à deux heures de marche et ça ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps pour tout remplir. Il savait déjà quoi déclarer et quoi laisser sous silence. Tous ses papiers d'identité, il les avait récupérés dans la chambre de son oncle et de sa tante.

Le jour suivant, alerté par Mrs Figg qui était la voisine d'en face des Dursley, Albus Dumbledore alla effacer les souvenirs des personnes qui avaient rencontrés le jeune garçon et mis au courant de sa situation. Le hic dans tout cela, c'est que n'étant pas au courant que la technologie moldue avait évolué depuis le temps qu'il s'y était rendu, il oublia les caméras vidéo et le fait qu'une personne les visionnait à tous les soirs pour revoir les évènements du jour. La déclaration du jeune Potter avait également été enregistré dans un ordinateur, prouvant ainsi par A + B qu'il était bien venu et qu'on avait essayé de illégalement de le rayer des listes d'enfants battus.

On commença alors à se poser des questions sur les pertes de mémoires de ceux qui avaient été supposément en contact avec le jeune garçon… C'était la première pierre du mur renfermant le secret de l'existence des sorciers et de la magie vis-à-vis des moldus qui était brisée.

-[…]-

En parallèle avec tout cela, le jeune Harry Potter développa une attirance pour la musique et son apprentissage dès l'âge de cinq ans. Il avait assisté à un spectacle que donnait les élèves plus âgés. C'était un exécutoire pour sa souffrance, sa douleur, sa colère et son désespoir. En secret, l'enfant possédait un cahier dans lequel il écrivait beaucoup de paroles de chansons et s'imaginait les instruments utilisés pour l'accompagner. Il commençait tout juste à savoir ses notes de musique et ses clés de sol, fa, etc. Il intégra facilement la connaissance des mesures de notes.

J'ai menti plutôt en disant qu'il n'y avait aucun adulte à qui avait fait un jour confiance Harry James Potter. Il y en avait bien un et son nom était Nicolas Nolington. Ce dernier était son professeur de musique au primaire. En secret de tout le monde, il lui apprenait gratuitement tout ce qu'il savait et c'est grâce à cet homme que Potter appris à jouer de la guitare ainsi qu'à jouer au piano. Puis, vint le moment où l'adulte n'eut plus rien à lui apprendre. Il l'orienta vers un professeur de chant qui pourrait l'aider à avoir les bases.

Le génie que l'enfant de neuf ans avait pour la musique rendit frénétique son nouveau professeur. Tellement heureux d'avoir découvert un nouveau talent, il fit une erreur monumentale. Il avisa l'oncle Vernon et la Tante Pétunia afin qu'ils autorisent leur neveux à entrer dans une école de musique pour les surdoués comme lui. Les relatifs d'Harry furent tellement horrifiés que Potter était en mesure d'assurer son avenir beaucoup plus rapidement et plus loin que leur propre enfant, Dudley, qu'ils allèrent se plaindre à la police de la mauvaise influence qu'avait cet homme sur leur neveu. Le transformant en délinquant.

L'ancien professeur de chant eut sa réputation brisée par les Dursley et changea d'État pour aller s'établir au Canada. Le rêve du jeune Potter qui avait été si près de réussir et d'être concrétiser que cela le rendit encore plus renfermé et fit en sorte que sa haine augmente de jour en jour jusqu'à son onzième anniversaire où il apprit une partie de la vérité par la bouche de Hagrid, fervent disciple de Dumbledore. Commença alors son désenchantement pour le monde magique qui était un reflet parfait de la société moldue. Année après année.

Ronald, son premier ami, était de caractère jaloux. Hermione, la Gryffondor d'ascendance Serdaigle, était une étudiante modèle, mais faisait tout pour prouver sa valeur aux sorciers de sang pur.

Les deux réunis empêchaient sans même le savoir Harry de montrer son véritable potentiel. Ne voulant pas qu'ils le quittent, il s'empêchait d'être meilleur qu'eux dans certaines matières, mais excellait dans d'autres auxquelles tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il soit doué pour.

Il n'était qu'une apparence. Une arme pour Dumbledore. Une égide pour les Gryffondors. Un héros pour le monde sorcier.

-[…]-

À côté de cela, le Premier Ministre britannique fut avisé du cas Harry Potter par les autorités de Privet Drive lors de son entrée à Poudlard. On lui expliqua les souvenirs effacés ou modifiés que les employés avaient dans le secteur des services sociaux, mais le dossier présent dans les ordinateurs ainsi que l'apparition de l'enfant sur les caméras prouvaient tous les deux l'appel à l'aide qu'il avait lancé. Ils avaient envoyés des employés enquêtés en gardant une preuve signée de la personne qui se rendait dans le quartier lorsqu'ils l'envoyaient. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il revenait, il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait découvert durant son enquête et ses papiers sur lesquelles il avait écrit son rapport manquaient à l'appel.

Ayant été mis au courant du monde magique et sachant parfaitement qui était le jeune Potter pour la nation sorcière, le Premier Ministre fut outré. Sa fille étant une sorcière travaillant comme assistante d'Amélia Bones dans le département de la justice magique, il la contacta et lui demanda d'enquêter sur le dossier. _Peut-être était-il temps que le statut du secret soit révoqué ?_ Songea l'homme après que la jeune femme ait acceptée de voir si elle pouvait l'aider. Le doute venait ébranler toutes les certitudes qu'il avait à propos du monde magique.

Comment pouvait-on laisser un enfant ayant une telle importance dans le monde de par son héritage Potter ainsi que de par l'anéantissement du plus puissant mage noir ayant existé depuis des siècles dans une famille abusive physiquement ET mentalement? Son nom avait un poids partout dans le monde qu'il soit magique ou non… Comment pouvait-on lui faire subir tout ça ? Et surtout… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le voulait-on ainsi faible et fragile ? Tellement de questions… et tellement peu de réponses, soupira intérieurement le politicien.

-[…]-

L'enquête fut discrète et personne ne sut même que l'on demandait après le dossier Potter à part le directeur du service à l'enfance du Ministère de la Magie. Ce dernier n'avait jamais eu l'enfant sous sa protection. Alors que ses employés avaient été envoyés chercher le bébé qu'on avait déclaré encore vivant après la constatation du décès des parents, il avait disparu des registres. Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'Albus Dumbledore ne vienne expliquer qu'il avait exaucé les dernières volontés des parents en laissant l'enfant chez la famille de sa mère vivant parmi les moldu.

Il avait aussi été scellé le testament des Potter en usant de son statut de Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, le tribunal sorcier, ainsi que Manitou Suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers. Donc, ils n'avaient aucune preuve que l'homme avait pu avoir menti ou, au contraire, dit la vérité sur la situation. Ils avaient les mains liés légalement.

Personne ne savait non plus que la jolie Gabriella Fabian était la fille du Premier Ministre moldu et qu'en tant que telle, elle avait des passe-droits un peu partout. Certaines Aurores étaient de son côté et en apprenant ce qu'elle savait de l'enfance du Sauveur, elle acquit leur totale loyauté en se battant pour trouver la vérité.

Ainsi donc, les sorciers n'étaient peut-être pas tous perdus pour le monde. Seulement… encore là… ils se battaient pour l'emblème de la lumière ou pour l'Héritier Potter et non pour l'enfant qu'il était. Quand est-ce qu'il y aurait une personne pour ne penser qu'à lui ? Et pas à ce qu'il représente ? Qui aurait la volonté de se battre pour qu'il puisse rester innocent et confiant en l'avenir à la place de désabuser par les adultes et le monde qui l'entoure ? Haineux et désespéré ?

Seul le temps pourra nous le dire…

_**-[…]-[…]-[…]-[…]-[…]-**_

**Recoucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que cet introduction vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche et pour ceux qui auront aimé…**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas !**

**Comme la suite est déjà écrit, je posterai le premier chapitre dans peu de temps, ayez confiance !**

**Bisous**

**XXX**

**Alecto**


	2. Chapitre 1

**RARs : **

_Petit mémo pour tous les reviwers: Merci d'avoir laissé une marque de votre passage sur ma fic, c'est vraiment apprécié. J'vous aime !_

**Maya31** : Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ce début d'histoire, en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant que l'introduction. =)

**Akhen** : Je vois que toi aussi tu te poses des questions sur la logique de certaines choses en rapport avec l'histoire de la petite enfance de notre héro favoris. Je me disais que c'était du grand n'importe quoi que bébé Harry ait été déposé sur le pas de la porte de la maison Dursley sans que la famille n'en ait été averti auparavant.

Il me semble que la famille susceptible d'accueillir un enfant orphelin devrait recevoir la visite d'un représentant de l'agence de l'enfance, les services sociaux ou de quelque chose d'approchant afin de s'assurer que l'enfant serait bien accueillit et bien traité. Ensuite, beaucoup de papiers sont à signer et avant que l'adoption ne soit définitive il est supposé recevoir la visite d'un intervenant à tous les six mois (aux mois tout court ?) ou tous les ans durant une journée aléatoire pour ne pas que la famille fasse les beaux yeux à l'agent et ne l'influence. Bref. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira =P

**Hellkiss** : Merci d'avoir laissé une marque de ton passage. J'espère néanmoins que mon histoire sera plus que prometteuse haha =P J'apprécie le geste ^^ Espérant que ce chapitre t'inspire une critique ou une réflexion. =)

**Dadoumarine** : Tu as absolument raison, le monde sorcier n'a qu'à bien se tenir… mais nous le laisserons tranquille pendant encore un ou deux chapitres ^^ Laissons la place à Harry, ici. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira =)

**Alycia Panther** : Contente que tu ais apprécier cet amuse-gueule =P Haha ! J'aime bien l'expression que quelque chose comme une histoire puisse mettre l'eau à la bouche d'une personne. C'est signe que l'intrigue est bien menée et qu'elle intéresse les gens.

**Fin des RARs**

**Sur ce… BONNE LECTURE ! **

2._ From The Inside_

_**6 ans plus tard… (Été 1997)**_

Le dos accoté au mur proche de l'entrée d'un resto-bar et les jambes croisées dans une position nonchalante en tirant une puff de sa cigarette, un jeune homme de seize ans bientôt dix-sept arborait un sourire sarcastique en regardant tous ceux qui attendait en fil devant la porte. Cet endroit était assez populaire parmi la jeunesse de Londres depuis deux-trois ans lorsqu'il avait ouvert en faisant des concours pour adolescents voulant percer dans la musique. L'endroit s'appelait _The Power of Dreams. _C'était assez étrange comme nom, mais tout le monde avait passé par-dessus leurs aprioris en visitant l'endroit.

Le jeune homme dos au mur était mince et avait un style que plusieurs appelleraient androgyne. Possédant une coupe de cheveux noir ébène en bataille et de magnifiques yeux vert émeraudes entourés de longs cils, il était la coqueluche de ces dames qui étaient des habituées du resto-bar de par sa beauté à moitié féminine mais démontrant tout de même un côté totalement et irrémédiablement masculin. Son visage était en forme de cœur et ses traits marqués par son ascendance noble.

Vous n'avez pas encore devinez de qui je parlais ? Mais de qui parle donc cette histoire enfin ? Harry Potter bien sûr ! Enfin… c'était Hadrien maintenant, mais bon ! Quelle importance ? Je vais répondre à cette question en développant sur sa vie des derniers temps avant aujourd'hui.

Ces dernières années n'avaient pas été une sinécure pour l'adolescent qu'il était. Plusieurs fois, il s'était disputé avec ses supposés meilleurs amis. Il avait découvert la vérité sur comment étaient morts ses parents. Il avait découvert l'innocence de son parrain. Peu à peu, le brouillard sur son passé avait été supprimé et l'horreur de sa situation l'avait frappé.

Durant sa quatrième année, il avait découvert la pratique de l'_Occlumencie_ ainsi que de la _Legilimancie, _ensuite il avait dû participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui l'avait déclaré accidentellement assez adulte pour affronter ces épreuves faites pour les sorciers en pleine possession de leur potentiel magique. Et donc, il l'avait déclaré légalement Majeur.

La fin du Tournoi avait vu réapparaître Lord Voldemort dans toute sa «splendeur».

C'était grâce à cela qu'il avait pu s'émanciper et découvrir le testament de ses parents scellé ainsi que ses comptes familiaux et l'histoire de sa famille qui était là depuis plus de trois millénaires. Le caveau familial était le premier coffre de la banque sorcier chez Gringotts. Il n'avait nullement à travailler pour subvenir à ses besoins, car son Héritage pourrait faire vivre plusieurs générations d'un continent au grand complet, mais le jeune homme ne pourrait jamais rester à ne rien faire de ses dix doigts.

Sa cinquième année avait vu l'arrivée de Dolores Ombrage et la mort de son parrain qu'il avait eu à peine le temps de connaître, mais dont il était complètement détaché parce qu'il savait que l'homme n'avait plus toute sa tête et qu'il ne voyait en lui qu'un double de remplacement pour James Potter. C'était triste à dire, mais c'était la réalité.

Sa sixième année avait été Rock &amp; Roll en comptant sur son entraînement au combat part l'Ordre du Phénix et la bataille qui avait eu lieu à la fin de l'année avec les forces rétablies de Voldemort. Harry était mort de la main du mage noir durant cette bataille, mais était revenu à la vie. C'était La Mort elle-même qui était venu le ramener sur Terre en lui disant que son Temps n'était pas encore venu et qu'il avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. Ensuite, tout n'était qu'une suite d'évènement non précis dans sa mémoire.

S'étant fait passé pour mort dans le monde magique, il avait repris le nom de Peverell que son ancêtre avait laissé de côté pour Potter dans le passé. Tous ses comptes étant maintenant à ce nom, personne ne pourrait faire main basse dessus sa fortune. Seuls les gobelins étaient au courant de la supercherie. Harry Potter était mort en martyr. Hadrien Peverell vivait libre de toutes entraves. Tous ceux qui l'avaient connu comme étant Harry Potter – l'ayant côtoyé physiquement et croyant les apparences contre la vérité des faits – ne verrait qu'un jeune homme de bientôt dix-sept ans blond châtain aux yeux bleu ne sortant aucunement de l'ordinaire. Autrement dit, tous les sorciers Européens verraient que l'illusion. Les autres le verraient tel qu'il était réellement.

N'ayant plus besoin de se retenir question intelligence, il avait été demandé l'autorisation de passer ses Aspics de septième année à Salem aux États-Unis. La Directrice l'école de magie avait accepté après avoir été dans le secret de son ancienne identité et des raisons qui faisaient qu'il désirait les passer sous l'égide du Ministère Américain. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il les avait terminés et qu'il était revenu à Londres. Quelque chose lui avait dit qu'il devait revenir et jamais son instinct ne l'avait trompé. Il y avait des risques à revenir en Angleterre, mais il les avait pris tout de même en espérant que le jeu en voudrait la chandelle…

Revenant dans le présent, Hadrien se rendit compte que sa pause était terminée. Il retourna donc à l'intérieur.

«Peverell ! C'est ton tour de monter sur scène ce soir ! T'as assez fait de service… occupe-toi de distraire la clientèle avec de la musique, n'importe laquelle !» cria son patron par-dessus toutes les voix des clients souhaitant des boissons au bar dès qu'il entra dans son champs de vision.

Son patron s'appelait Tyler Daniels et s'était le meilleur patron qui ne pouvait exister. Il était amplement compréhensif lorsque ses employés avaient des problèmes et, sans ambitionner bien entendu, on pouvait lui demander n'important quand un congé si on trouvait un ou une volontaire pour nous remplacer pour ce jour-là précisément sur l'horaire. Il mesurait un petit mètre soixante-quinze, mais sa musculature en imposait et une sorte d'aura dangereuse émanait de l'homme lorsqu'il était en colère pour une quelconque raison. Cependant, sa raison était énorme parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à piquer une colère pour un rien non plus. Son regard gris sondait pratiquement votre âme lorsque vous le regardiez dans les yeux. Il possédait une petite barbe brune foncée, mais son crâne était complètement rasé.

«Compris !» Sourit sincèrement le jeune homme pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

C'était enfin son tour de chanter. Il pourrait montrer aux gens son talent caché depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne. Ses chansons étaient toutes avec lui comme d'habitude. Il ne quittait jamais son cahier et ses partitions qu'il gardait dans une poche secrète de son uniforme. Il se rendit d'un pas sûr vers l'arrière de la scène où il sortit la chanson qu'il désirait chanter ce soir-là et il se changea. Portant dorénavant un pantalon de cuir ainsi qu'un t-shirt blanc moulant sa fine musculature, il retourna sur la scène et pris à part les musiciens pour leurs donner les partitions de la musique. Surpris, ces derniers croyaient qu'ils feraient quelque chose de populaire du moment. Puis, haussant des épaules, ils acceptèrent le nouveau défi qui se présentait à eux. Ça faisait des semaines qu'ils n'interprétaient rien sortant de l'ordinaire. Le changement était bienvenu.

Hadrien prit l'une des guitares électriques et sourit en voyant l'air encore plus surpris des autres gars, mais il ne fit qu'hausser des épaules. Les notes commencèrent à retentirent progressivement des guitares pendant que la batterie fit de même alors que le jeune homme s'approchait du micro pour commencer à chanter tout en arrêtant de jouer de la guitare en même temps, recommençant à faire quelques notes durant la chanson à quelques reprises.

**I don't know who to trust, no surprise  
Everyone feels so far away from me  
Heavy thoughts sift through dust, and the lies**

**Trying not to break, but I'm so tired of this deceit**  
**Every time I try to make myself, get back up on my feet**  
**All I ever think about is this, all the tiring time between**  
**And how, trying to put my trust in you, just takes so much out of me**

**Take everything from the inside**  
**And throw it all away**  
**'Cause I swear/for the last time**  
**I won't trust myself with you**

**Tension is building inside, steadily**  
**everyone feels so far away from me**  
**Heavy thoughts forcing their way, out of me**

**Trying not to break, but I'm so tired of this deceit**  
**Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet**  
**All I ever think about is this, all the time and time between**  
**And how, trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me**

**Take everything from the inside**  
**And throw it all away**  
**'Cause I swear/for the last time**  
**I won't trust myself with you**  
**I won't waste myself on you!**  
**You!**  
**You!**  
**Waste myself on you!**  
**You!**  
**You!**

**I take everything from the inside**  
**And throw it all away**  
**'Cause I swear/for the last time**  
**I won't trust myself with you**  
**Everything from the inside**  
**And just throw it all away**  
**'Cause I swear/for the last time**  
**I won't trust myself with you**  
**You!**

**You!  
You!**

Au début, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens qui apprécièrent la musique limite scream à certains moments et un peu trop «metalleuse», – bien que selon les normes de la musique metalleuse cette chanson était quand même slow – mais par la suite plus de la moitié de la clientèle entra dans le rythme et il y eut même plusieurs à venir danser sur la piste de danse. La profondeur dans la voix ainsi que dans les paroles de la chanson prouvaient que tout venait du cœur du jeune homme. En transe, Hadrien ne vit rien de tout cela. Il ne faisait que ressentir la musique et la vivre. Il ne vit aucunement l'air émerveillé d'un recruteur fixer sur lui. Il remarqua encore moins l'air fier de son patron qui connaissait la passion de son employé pour la musique et qui avait organisé la venue incognito de ce recruteur en particulier.

**-[…]-**

Au début de cette même journée, William Tate était à son bureau en train de remplir des documents urgents pour le label de musique où il travaillait. C'était son meilleur ami Tyler Daniels et lui qui avaient montés cette affaire et ils étaient fiers de leur accomplissement. Leur label se prénommait _Dreaming Company _et avait fait émerger un bon nombre de groupe aujourd'hui connu à travers le monde. C'était un nom original et un peu plus réaliste. C'était vrai ! Il donnait du rêve à ces jeunes souhaitant devenir célèbres et du rêve à tous ceux qui écoutaient leurs musiques !

William mesurait un mètre quatre-vingts. Il possédait une chevelure brune mi- longue qui lui arrêtait au milieu du dos et qui, la plupart du temps, était attaché en catogan. Son regard bleu foncé en faisait soupirer plus d'une, mais malheureusement pour ces dames le Co-Directeur du Label n'était intéressé que par les hommes. S'entraînant au moins une fois par jour en revenant du boulot lorsqu'il avait le temps ou en début de journée, l'homme n'avait pas un gramme de graisse.

Il venait à peine de terminé l'énorme pile lorsque l'heure du midi avait sonnée. Étonné, il fixa un bon moment l'horloge qui annonçait l'heure du repas. Il n'avait même pas vu passer le temps tellement il était accaparé par ses documents ! Il avait décrété que son travail accompli, il avait le droit à une petite pause. Il la méritait amplement même !

Durant le chemin qu'il fit pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée, il jeta un coup d'œil à tous les locaux pour voir comment ses employés allaient et s'ils avaient besoin d'aide ou une question à poser. Aucun n'avait rien à redire à leur travail. Satisfait, il réussit à descendant tout l'immeuble sans qu'on ne le demande nulle part pour des arrangements de musique quelconque… enfin, jusqu'à ce que sa secrétaire ne l'intercepte pour lui dire que Tyler voulait lui parler dans son bureau.

Ronchonnant, William demanda tout de même poliment à la jeune femme du doux nom de Sarah d'aller lui commander son diner dans ce cas parce qu'il suspectait son associé d'être revenu au bureau seulement pour lui parler travail et non pour s'amuser. Donc… tout cela signifiait qu'ils auraient une longue réunion. Soupirant, l'homme de trente-neuf ans prit l'ascenseur au lieu des escaliers comme plus tôt.

Tyler, après l'établissement de la renommée de leur Label, avait décidé d'ouvrir un restaurant servant aussi de bar et de scène où pourrait se produire leurs groupes. Comme il adorait produire différents cocktails et cuisiner, il avait été assez convainquant afin de recruter des employés… en Angleterre au lieu d'ici aux États-Unis. Pourquoi donc son stupide associé et meilleur ami avait voulu s'isolé dans cette arrogante contrée remplie de péteux plus haut que leurs culs lui était complètement incompréhensible, mais bon… ce n'était que des préjugés qu'il avait contre ceux qui l'avait détruit après tout.

Il se souvenait très bien de la perle d'or qu'il avait trouvé il y avait tout juste huit ans, maintenant. Dans le temps, William travaillait comme professeur de chant pour financer leur projet avec Tyler qui faisait moitié-moitié. Ils avaient tout le matériel pour produire et quelques groupes avaient déjà passés par eux afin de percer dans la musique. Leur réputation ne faisait qu'augmenter de jour en jour quand il avait été rencontré cette abominable famille qui avait osé le mettre plus bas que terre.

L'homme ne savait pas encore comment ils avaient fait pour entraîner tout le petit village de Privet Drive avec eux dans cette mascarade, mais une chose était sûre et c'était qu'il regretterait à jamais d'être partit sans avoir emmené l'enfant avec lui. Le regard blasé et ayant perdu l'étincelle qu'il y avait vu s'épanouir au courant de leurs rencontres lui avait fendu le cœur au plus haut cœur. Jamais il n'avait pu consciemment ou inconsciemment haïr ce petit bonhomme plein de passion et de retenu en même temps. Une personnalité tellement complexe et simple à la fois.

C'est plongé dans ses pensées qu'il arriva dans son bureau où il retrouva Tyler en train de contempler la ville par sa baie vitrée à la droite de son bureau.

«Je l'ai retrouvé Will» furent les premières paroles qu'émis Tyler alors qu'il s'approchait de lui pour se positionner à ses côtés.

«Qui, Ty ? Qui as-tu retrouvé ?» fronça-t-il des sourcils en réponse.

«Ne te fait pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es… Tu sais parfaitement de qui je parle espèce d'idiot !» gronda l'autre homme.

«Dis-moi qui…» souffla William d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée, mais qu'il savait être en train de trembler face à la réalisation qui venait de le frapper en même temps que les paroles que son frère de cœur.

«Hadrien... Will, j'ai retrouvé notre génie de la musique…. Notre émeraude est revenue sous notre protection…» confirma-t-il doucement avec un sourire rêveur. «Même s'il ne m'a pas encore reconnu… dès qu'il te verra, il saura. Après tout… c'était toi qui le suivait, non ?»

**-[…]-**

C'était de cette manière que William Tate était arrivée à l'instant même où la musique de son ancien petit génie de la musique retentissait sur la scène du resto-bar de son associé. Tout de suite, il avait reconnu cette voix et ces expressions faciales lorsqu'il chantait. Ces yeux fermés qui d'un coup s'ouvraient pour confronter son publique qui l'applaudit dans un triomphe de joie pure et d'enchantement…

**-[…]-[…]-[…]-[…]-[…]-**

**Amis du jour : Bonjour ! **

**Et Amis du soir : Bonsoir !**

**Bon… ce chapitre contient beaucoup d'explications et peu d'action, je l'avoue. J'espère néanmoins que ça vous aura plus. Tout ce que j'ai écrit dans ce chapitre a une raison d'être pour la suite des évènements. On voit beaucoup les épreuves qu'il a subit et la manière dont tout a été perçut par sa personne. Vous remarquerez que j'adore me fondre dans mes personnages, mais jusqu'à un certain degré afin de ne pas me prendre personnellement pour une héroïne de roman. Haha =p **

**Une lumière se pointe au bout du tunnel pour Hadrien à la fin. Je peux déjà lui promettre une fin heureuse non sans de nombreuses embuches qu'il devra dépasser pour arriver au bonheur final. **

**Entre-temps, je me suis beaucoup amusée en rajoutant la musique. J'ai plusieurs musiques que j'ai trouvé fort ressemblant avec la situation d'Hadrien et je trouvais dommage qu'elles ne soient pas utilisées dans mes fics précédentes donc je les insère ici ^^ j'espère que ça vous a plus !**

**Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire : À VOS CLAVIERS !**

**Bis**

**XXX**

**Alecto.**


	3. Chapitre 2

_**RARS :**_

_Pour tous les reviwers: Merci d'avoir laissé une marque de votre passage sur ma fic, c'est vraiment apprécié. J'vous aime !_

**Akhen : **Pour l'instant, c'est vrai que l'on ne pourra pas le retrouver chez les sorciers anglais. Cependant, ne t'inquiète pas. Le monde sorcier américain n'est pas le même que celui de l'Angleterre et ils ne le laisseront pas tomber, mais l'être humain a ses défauts et ses travers. N'oublie pas ça parce que cette notion risque d'être assez importante pour la suite de l'histoire.

C'est peut-être une bonne ET une mauvaise chose que William et Tyler l'aient retrouvé. Seul le temps pourra nous dire si c'est plus une bonne ou plus une mauvaise. Chaque être humain a son chemin à faire dans la vie. Certaines choses doivent lui apprendre les valeurs qui prochainement pourraient faire une différence dans sa vie et son cheminement.

Les apparences sont parfois erronées et nous aveugles aisément parce qu'elles nous montrent ce que nous désirons voir plus que tout. Sinon, je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour la suite en espérant que ça te plaira. =) Merci pour ta review ^^

**Hellkiss : **Effectivement ce sera post Poudlard ^^ et j'adore les Harry musiciens bien qu'il n'y ait pas vraiment beaucoup de fanfictions avec lui comme ça. La musique est un bon exutoire lorsque les choses vont mal. C'est libérateur alors je trouve ça bien pensée. =) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture pour la suite.

**Lamia'Cha : **Je ne qualifierais pas Harry de manipulateur… enfin pas vraiment mais sombre ça je ne peux pas le ne fait que survivre et peu importe la manière d'y parvenir, même s'il doit pour cela changer d'identité et disparaître monde dans lequel il a enfin pu s'épanouir dans l'ombre. Deux personnalités s'affrontent à l'intérieur de lui.

Il y a celui qui court aveuglément au-devant du danger et l'autre qui réfléchis et se questionne sur tout ce qui l'entoure. Il devine aisément les pensées profondes de ceux qui gravitent autour de lui et c'est terrifiant dans un sens parce que jamais on ne peut avoir une totale confiance en quelqu'un. On finit par ne montrer que ce que désir voir les autres…

Je te laisse sur ces paroles et te remercie pour ta review. Bonne lecture pour la suite ! ^^

**Merci aux autres reviewers pour leurs encouragements : Emilie, Alycia Panther, maya31, aurelei et Smoukii… Ça me fait chaud au cœur de savoir que ma fiction est apprécier. **

**FIN DES RARS**

**Sur ce … BONNE LECTURE À TOUS !**

3\. _Get Out Alive (Three Days Grace)_

Alors qu'Hadrien scrutait les différents visages heureux des clients, son regard croisa celui de William. Son ancien professeur de chant. Pendant un instant seulement, le jeune homme fut surpris et ouvrit de grands yeux avant de hocher joyeusement de la tête dans sa direction. Discrètement, il fit apparaître une nouvelle chanson sur son lutrin et, tandis que le publique demandait une autre chanson, il donna l'accompagnement aux musiciens. Cette occasion était trop bonne. Il avait écrit cette chanson pour Celui qui l'avait soutenu et qui était sur le point de réaliser son rêve avant de se faire jeter comme un malpropre par ses foutus moldus. En même temps, il reprit les autres feuilles qu'il leur avait passées afin que personne ne mette jamais la main sur ses chansons et se les appropries.

Les premiers accords de guitares s'en allèrent progressivement ensorceler les gens du publique. Puis… Il se mit à chanter Leur chanson… :

**No time for goodbye he said  
As he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
Their bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you  
Then he said**

**If you want to get out alive**  
**Run for your life**  
**If you want to get out alive**  
**Run for your life**

**This is my last time she said**  
**As she faded away**  
**It's hard to imagine**  
**But one day you'll end up like me**  
**Then she said**

**If you want to get out alive**  
**Run for your life**  
**If you want to get out alive**  
**Run for your life**  
**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)**  
**Run for your life (Life)**  
**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)**  
**Run for your life**

**If I stay it won't be long**  
**Till I'm burning on the inside**  
**If I go I can only hope**  
**That I make it to the other side**

**If you want to get out alive**  
**Run for your life**  
**If you want to get out alive**  
**Hold on for**

**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)**  
**Run for your life**  
**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)**  
**Hold on for...**

**If I stay, it won't be long**  
**Till I'm burning on the inside**  
**If I go I can only hope**  
**That I make it to the other side**  
**If I stay, it won't be long**  
**Till I'm burning on the inside**  
**If I go, if I go**

**Burning on the inside**  
**Burning on the inside**  
**Burning on the inside**

Tout au long de la chanson, Hadrien regarda fixement son ancien professeur afin qu'il comprenne que cette chanson était pour lui. Ce que, manifestement, William comprit aisément lorsqu'il vit une lueur émue passer dans ses yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Tyler vint s'installer auprès de son meilleur ami et croisa les bras tout en regardant lui aussi son employé.

«Je t'avais dit que je l'avais retrouvé…» sourit-il en frappant du pied au rythme de la musique.

«Il… Il est encore meilleur aujourd'hui qu'il y a huit ans. Un tel potentiel qu'il n'avait jamais pu exploiter en prenant des cours…» souffla William.

«Regarde-le bien, Will… Regarde-le ! Lorsque je l'ai employé au Bar, il n'était que l'ombre de celui que nous avons connu. Et c'était i peine une semaine. Tu te rends compte ? Il était sarcastique et amer… Ce que je peux comprendre étant donné que sa famille l'a empêché de réaliser son rêve, mais maintenant, on peut aisément reconnaître son regard illuminé d'innocence comme jadis. Il est heureux sur scène… et puis… il n'est pas trop tard pour en faire une véritable vedette qui fera craquer et soupirer plus d'un cœur… Ça tu peux me croire !» rigola Tyler.

«C'est la chanson qu'il a écrit sur les dernières paroles que je lui ai dites juste avant ce semblant de procès auquel j'ai eu le droit, Ty'…» fit l'autre homme d'une voix rauque de nostalgie tout en prêtant une oreille distraite aux paroles de son ami. «Il me dit en chanson qu'il ne m'a pas oublié… »

Tyler resta muet pendant un instant alors qu'il observait attentivement son ami. Celui-ci semblait véritablement ébranlé par le fait que le gamin l'avait reconnu et qu'il se souvenait de lui et des dernières paroles qu'ils s'étaient dit. La seule chose que l'homme chauve pouvait faire à cet instant était de lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui. Alors, il lui serra l'épaule dans un signe de réconfort.

Lorsque la musique fut terminée, un autre monta sur scène et Hadrien vint dans leur direction, après avoir récupérer ses partitions bien entendu. Il avait le regard fixé sur son ancien professeur. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Il était là. Le deuxième adulte à qui il avait pu faire totalement confiance lorsqu'il était jeune. Il semblait être en train de parler avec son patron. Puis, il s'arrêta devant les deux hommes. Un instant plus tard, William s'était relevé et, brusquement, l'avait pris dans ses bras. L'étreinte avait beau être forte, elle ne l'empêchait nullement de respirer. Au contraire de son habitude qui était de fuir n'importe quel contact humain de la sorte, le jeune homme posa tranquillement sa tête sur le torse de son ami. Une larme coula de ses yeux alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour profiter de celui qui lui avait manqué le plus depuis qu'il était partit en Amérique d'après ce qu'il savait.

«Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, 'Liam …» souffla le plus jeune.

«C'est réciproque gamin…. C'est réciproque…» répondit l'homme en passant une main dans les cheveux de son ancien protégé et déposant un baiser sur le front d'Hadrien.

Une fois séparés, le jeune homme essuya la larme qui avait coulée rapidement même s'il savait que les deux avaient remarqués son émotion passagère. Intérieurement, il les remercia de ne pas en parler à voix haute.

«Vous vous connaissez d'où tous les deux ?» demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Il savait que ce n'était peut-être pas de ses affaires, mais il avait envie de savoir. Vraiment. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et éclatèrent brièvement de rire avant de se mettre bras dessus, bras dessous en souriant largement.

«On était camarade depuis le jardin d'enfance… On peut dire qu'on a pratiquement tout vécu ensemble… Je ne pense pas que tu t'en souviennes vraiment, mais j'étais parfois présent lorsqu'il te faisait répéter et t'apprenais les bases du chant. Comme je ne voulais pas réellement vous déranger, je ne faisais qu'écouter depuis la cuisine lorsque tu venais à la maison…» fit Tyler.

Hadrien fronça des sourcils et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure de contrariété en n'arrivant pas à se rappeler de lui.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, gamin. C'est normal que tu ne te rappelles pas de moi…» dit l'homme chauve en voyant la réaction du plus jeune. «En fait, tu n'as pu me voir qu'une seule fois… et c'était au simulacre de procès qu'il a eu…»

Avant qu'il n'en dise plus, il reçut un violent coup de coude de la part de son ami qui lui indiqua la mine assombris et triste du jeune homme. Pour lui enlever cet air, Tyler le prit dans une brusque étreinte.

«Hey, gamin… je ne disais pas ça pour que tu te sentes mal… C'était juste pour que tu te fasses une idée du pourquoi tu ne te rappelais pas de moi…» fit doucement l'homme.

Hadrien fut légèrement surpris que son patron le prenne dans ses bras avant d'accepter le réconfort qu'il lui donnait. Il enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de l'homme en essayant de se ressaisir. Doucement, mais surement, il redevint joyeux d'avoir retrouvé Will.

«Sinon, pourquoi es-tu ici Will ?» Questionna le plus jeune.

Respectant son désir de changer de sujet, les deux plus vieux se lancèrent un regard de connivence.

«Je suis ici à la demande de Ty, et je voulais te proposer une nouvelle fois de faire de toi une star montante de la musique…. Si tu le veux toujours, étant donné que tu es désormais majeur en Angleterre d'après mes souvenirs.»

Brusquement, les deux amis furent presque aveuglés par l'éclat que prirent les deux émeraudes de leur petit protégé récemment retrouvé. La réponse était toute exprimer quand Hadrien sauta dans les bras de son ancien mentor.

**-[…]-**

_C'est véritablement un rêve qui se réalise, _songea le jeune homme. _Voilà pourquoi mon instinct me disait de revenir dans le coin… _Une chance pour lui, Hadrien avait tout transféré son argent dans un nouveau compte dans le côté sorcier de Salem dans le Massachusetts. Comme il l'avait découvert, c'était proche de Boston où William et Tyler avaient établis leur Label. Hadrien leur avait ensuite avoué qu'il y avait une maison hérité de ses parents, qui étaient riches avant de décédés, dans le coin. Son père venant d'une longue lignée d'aristocrates nobles qui étaient même connues dans le monde moldu, s'ils faisaient des recherches ils trouveraient que la famille Potter remontait à des temps immémoriaux et qu'un jour, ils avaient portés un autre nom qu'Hadrien portait aujourd'hui pour se protéger contre ses anciennes fréquentations.

L'histoire tenait la route. Et rien ne pourrait faire en sorte de la démentir. Et puis, il ne mentait pas. Maintenant qu'il avait la nationalité Américaine moldue et sorcière ainsi que l'asile politique au cas où ils découvraient qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort, il pouvait aisément échapper au Ministère de la Magie Britannique. Ronald et Hermione l'avait sans aucun doute oubliés et vivaient heureux entourés de la famille Weasley. Le seul bémol à leur bonheur était certainement qu'ils n'avaient hérités de rien du tout de son coffre-fort… Et comme le Coffre de Black était maintenant affilié à celui des Potter devenu Peverell, ils n'avaient rien de ce côté-là non plus.

C'était surement le Karma qui venait leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce… Tout comme Albus qui n'avait en aucun cas prévu qu'il meurt tout de suite après avoir vaincu le Lord Noir. Il se souvenait très bien avoir laissé un golem avec son emprunte magique ainsi que son ADN le corps carbonisé par un _feudeymon_ qu'aurait pu lancer Voldemort avant de mourir lui-même de la même manière. Comme ça, la population magique de Grande-Bretagne le prendre pour un héros de guerre mort au combat et le laisserait tranquillement mener une existence normale aux États-Unis.

_**Flash**_

_Je venais de me lancer toute une panoplie de sort de discrétion, d'invisibilité, de silence, d'anti-odeur corporel et etc. lorsque l'on retrouva le golem que l'on prit naturellement pour moi. Je me sentais mitigé quant à ce que je devais penser du tableau qui se présenta devant moi en la présence de Dumbledore que j'avais cru mort et qui m'avait honteusement manipuler pour que je revienne dans le monde des vivants, me disant que pour lui la mort n'était qu'une étape de plus alors que j'avais toute la vie devant moi ainsi que mon rêve de pouvoir fonder une famille… En fait, il n'était pas du tout mort, mais avait plutôt utilisé la legilimancie sur moi pour que je continus de me battre. _

_Il semblait accabler de voir mon cadavre mais…_

_«Comment ça se fait-il qu'il s'est fait tuer? Tout était prévu pour qu'il vive encore un peu… le temps de marier Miss Weasley et de lui donner des enfants. La lignée Potter ne devait pas se terminée avec cet idiot!» s'exclamait le «vénérable» sorcier entouré de Molly, Ron et Hermione ainsi que de Ginny. «Il devait ensuite être considérer comme un futur mage noir et croupir à Azkaban pour y mourir… j'aurais ensuite été considéré à nouveau comme un héros… C'était pour le plus grand bien!»_

_La douche froide que ces révélations me donnèrent fut énorme. La désillusion fut encore plus grande cependant par la suite lorsque je vis du mépris ainsi que de la pitié dans les yeux de mes anciens amis et du dégoût dans celui de celle que j'avais longtemps considéré comme une mère de substitution. Il fallait croire que tout cela avait été seulement à sens unique comme sentiment. Puis, il me revint en mémoire les regards jaloux de Ron, le mépris qu'avait exprimé Hermione devant mon obstination à ne pas étudier plus… Les faux regards langoureux de Ginny me revinrent également. Je savais parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas du tout amoureuse de moi. Elle ne faisait que voir ce qu'elle désirait voir… Nuance! Elle ne voyait que son chevalier en armure blanche. Quelle ironie! S'ils savaient que j'avais simulé ma propre mort et que je cachais mon véritable potentiel magique ainsi que mon intelligence… Je me demande comment ils réagiraient. _

_Un rictus amer se peignit sur mes lèvres._

_«Je suis sûre qu'il a au moins fait un testament… Il avait prévu de mourir dans cette bataille d'après ce que je me souviens.» déclara calmement Hermione comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. _

_Résigné, je fermai les yeux et arrêtai de les écouter. J'attendrai qu'ils partent vers le château avec le golem avant de transplaner vers Gringotts pour arranger les choses avec les gobelins… C'était ma dernière chance d'échapper à tout cela…_

_**Flash-Back**_

**-[…]-**

On était maintenant le 20 août lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore, tranquillement assis dans son bureau à Poudlard en train de suçoter un bonbon au citron, reçu une lettre portant le sceau de Gringotts accrochée portée à la patte d'un hibou Grand-Duc qui arriva par la fenêtre grande ouverte. Souriant, il découvrit une invitation à lire le testament de Lord Potter… Minute! Lord? Alors, le jeune Potter avait finalement découvert son héritage, mais probablement trop tard, sourit intérieurement le Directeur. En extérieur, il afficha une mine sombre et triste alors que Minerva était avec lui.

«Pourriez-vous allez chercher Ronald, Hermione et Ginny chez les Weasley, s'il vous plaît Minerva? Il est temps d'aller écouter les dernières volontés que le jeune Potter a laissé….» soupira-t-il.

La vieille femme porta la main à sa bouche en pleurant. Si Harry avait fait un testament, cela voulait dire qu'il avait prévu sa propre mort et qu'il était quand même aller se battre… Hocha sèchement de la tête, elle n'eut aucune honte à laisser couler ses larmes de deuil en traversant le château pour rejoindre la maison des Weasley.

**-[…]-[…]-[…]-[…]-[…]-**

**Amis du jour : Bonjour ! **

**Et Amis du soir : Bonsoir !**

**Bon… Alors, il y a encore peu d'avancement dans les évènements, mais c'est véritablement nécessaire. Dans le prochain chapitre, on va voir ce qu'Hadrien a prévu pour ceux qui tenaient à sa personne ainsi qu'à ceux qui l'avaient trahi dans le passé et qui le trahissaient peut-être encore. Ce sera mémorable, ça, je peux vous le garantir. Dumbledore ne l'aura jamais vu venir et… le reste ce sera à vous de le découvrir. **

**Comme vous pouvez le voir, Minerva n'est pas de ceux qui lui avaient voulu du mal. Elle l'aimait vraiment du fond du cœur comme un petit fils et elle l'aimera sans aucun doute jusqu'à sa mort. Elle sera peut-être dans les personnages principaux dans quelques chapitres, mais je n'en dis pas plus…**

**Sinon, à part de cela, j'espère qu'il vous aura autant plus que les deux autres chapitres que j'ai postés avant celui-là. **

**Si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite des évènements... n'ayez pas peur de m'en aviser et de me les envoyer par MP ou en Review ! Je fais peut-être cette histoire avant tout pour moi-même, mais quelques fois, l'angoisse de la page blanche pourrait me submerger et vos idées seront bienvenues !**

**Bis**

**Alecto**

**XXX**


	4. Chapitre 3

_**RAR's:**_

**Aurelei, SarahFanaFanta : **Merci à toutes les deux pour vos encouragements =) C'est très apprécié**.**

**Alycia Panther : **Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts, mais j'ai expliqué mes raisons au tout début de la fiction à ce sujet… merci pour le compliment. Je m'essaie à ce que tous les éléments soient cohérents. Surtout me le dire si quelqu'un trouve une incohérence hein ! =)

**Julie : **Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas l'horreur de la page blanche donc ça va ^^ Sinon, pour le reste tu vas voir dans ce chapitre la première vague des représailles. =P

_**FIN DES RAR'S**_

_**BONNE LECTURE À TOUS !**_

_4\. Are you Ready? (Three Days Grace)_

L'après-midi même étaient réunis dans la salle qu'avaient préparée les gobelins pour la lecture du testament d'Harry James Potter : Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger (futur Madame Weasley), Ginerva Weasley, Molly Weasley, Narcissa Malfoy née Black, Draco Malfoy, Androméda Tonks née Black ainsi que Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin née Tonks ainsi que leur bébé qui venait tout juste de naître.

«Bon! Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, la raison de votre présence en ces lieux est parce que vous avez tous été nommé dans le testament de Lord Harry James Potter-Black.» commença le gobelin avant d'être interrompu par les exclamations de surprises émis par tout le monde.

Narcissa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, seule mouvement où l'on put remarquer de l'incrédulité de la part de la sorcière. Son fils, lui, n'était pas surpris. Après tout, le parrain de Potter n'était autre que le Lord légitime de la branche principal des Blacks et lui-même possédait du sang Black de par sa grand-mère de ce qu'il avait remarqué sur l'arbre généalogique des Black. Dumbledore se retint de s'exclamer en cœur avec ses complices et ne fit que soupirer de «tristesse». Androméda porta sa main à sa bouche alors que les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. La famille Lupin était dans le même état.

«Je, Lord Harry James Potter-Black, jure être saint d'esprit en écrivant ce testament.

Premièrement, je suis désolé si je suis mort avant d'avoir pu connaître mon filleule comme il se doit, Remus, Tonks. Je suis sûr que vous l'élèverai comme il se doit et que vous ferez d'excellents parents. Ah ! Et Moony… j'ai trouvé un sortilège qui pourra te rassurer sur l'avenir du petit Teddy (je vous ai entendu parler des prénoms que vous choisiriez pour l'enfant s'il était un garçon). Sans que vous ne le sachiez j'ai su avant vous que vous auriez un petit bonhomme qui n'aura pas ton petit problème de fourrure, mais bien les gênes de métamorphomage de sa passionnée de maman.

En tant que Lord Black, afin de réconcilier toute la famille parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus important au monde, je réintègre la famille Tonks dans la famille Black ainsi que Narcissa Malfoy et Draco Malfoy. Si l'un d'entre vous a un problème dans l'avenir, il y aura toujours un Black qui pourra vous aider et vous protéger… Pour la famille Lupin, il y a un Coffre remplie de galions ainsi qu'une maison qui n'attendent que vous. Demandez les informations nécessaires au gobelin après avoir écouté ce qu'il reste de mes dernières volontés. Votre avenir est assuré maintenant.

Pour les Malfoy, excluant Lucius évidemment, un Coffre vous attend aussi avec tout ce qu'il vous faut pour échapper à ce qu'il reste des collègues de Lord Malfoy…»

Les Malfoy ouvrirent de grands yeux incrédules avant de soupirer de soulagement devant la porte de sortie que leur offrait à titre posthume Potter. Lucius était peut-être dans les cachots du Ministère, mais il trouvera surement un moyen de s'évader à l'aide quelques pots-de-vin afin de revenir les régenter au Manoir. Quant à Androméda Tonks ainsi qu'à la famille Lupin, un sentiment d'allégresse les remplit en sachant qu'ils n'auraient aucuns problèmes à l'avenir.

«…Quant à Dumbledore, Molly, Ronald (le dit Ronald grimaça à l'entente de son prénom en entier), Hermione et Ginerva… Vous n'aurez rien de moi. Pas une seule mornille de mon compte en banque n'ira dans vos poches. J'ai retrouvé la trace d'un cousin éloignée qui héritera de mes titres ainsi que de mes autres propriétés et comptes en banques… Vous avez toujours crus que je n'étais qu'un toutou prêt à suivre aveuglément vos «suggestions» et «conseils», mais je n'ai jamais été aveugle. Entre vos mains, je n'étais qu'une arme.

Tout ce que vous vouliez c'était que je vous couche sur mon testament après avoir épousé Ginny et lui avoir donné des enfants qui auraient hérités de tous les comptes Potter afin de pouvoir vous servir de leur héritage pour vivre une vie de riche. C'est dégoûtant même de votre part. Désolé de briser votre si beau rêve, mais de toute manière, tant que les enfants auraient été mineurs, selon les normes d'éducation des Potter, seule celui portant le titre de Lord aurait pu sortir de l'argent des coffres. Je sais pertinemment que vous avez essayé de me voler Dumbledore. Ne le niez pas. J'espionnais régulièrement vos réunions à ceux que vous payez pour être mes amis. Une chance que cet argent ne venait pas de mes comptes, mais bien des vôtres…

Je ne dirai pas le nom de mon cousin dans ce testament de peur que vous partiez à sa recherche pour le déclarer inapte à recevoir mon héritage. De toute manière, il est déjà au courant et a déjà reçu tout ce que j'avais à lui donner. Jamais vous ne mettrai la main sur sa personne. Jamais.

Je vous souhaite tous de vivre vieux et bien, mes véritables amis et familles. Peut-être que nous n'avons eu de cesse de nous battre Malfoy, mais je t'estimais et te respectais beaucoup plus que tu ne peux même l'imaginer. Tu as une mère formidable qui ferait tout pour te protéger et qui t'aime de tout son cœur. Profites-en et prend bien soin d'elle.

Moony… Tu es le dernier représentant des Maraudeurs dorénavant avec ton petit Teddy… fait-nous honneur je t'en prie… Je vous aime tous (à part Dumby, Ronny, Herminy, Molly et Ginny bien entendu !).

Par Magie Magistra, je scelle ce testament qui prend effet immédiatement. Aucune modification ne pourra être fait à ce testament sans être vider de toute magie et de toute vie.»

Pour la première fois de sa vie, en publique s'entend, Draco pleura son meilleur ennemi. Il regretta de ne pas avoir fait assez d'efforts pour le sortir des griffes des Weasley et de la sang-de-bourbe. Il regretta de s'être acharné sur lui alors qu'il ne le méritait pas. Puis, il serra sa mère dans ses bras en lui murmurant pour que personne ne l'entende à quel point il l'aimait. Narcissa quant à elle, pleura pour ce jeune homme qu'elle avait manifestement mal jugé.

Du côté de la famille Lupin et Tonks, ils vinrent dans la direction des deux Malfoy afin de discuter avec eux d'une possible cohabitation dans la «maison» ou plutôt Manoir qu'Harry leur avait léguée afin qu'ils puissent disparaître rapidement de la maisonnée de Lucius Malfoy. La discussion se fit tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore et les Weasley se réveillent et ne hurlent au scandale. Rapidement toutefois, ils furent maîtrisés et renvoyés de la banque avec un coup de pied au cul de la part des gobelins qui allèrent informer le reste des gens présents à propos de leur héritage.

**-[…]-**

**You'd said we'd never get this far  
You said your words, we've played our parts  
Said your two cents now  
It's my turn  
So, sit down, shut up  
Are you ready?  
**

C'était un mois après avoir réaménager sa maison à Salem. Le mois de septembre était bien avancé maintenant. Hadrien était en train d'enregistrer son premier album sous le nom de groupe _Moonlight. _De cette manière, si son oncle de cœur décidait de faire des recherches, il saurait. Le jeune homme savait parfaitement qu'il décoderait rapidement le message laissé dans son testament en parlant des maraudeurs.

**So, you think you know how this story goes  
Are you ready for this?**

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
This game  
Are you ready?

Jusqu'à date, il avait plus ou moins onze chansons pour l'album. William les avait toutes approuvées bien qu'il les trouve un peu sombre. En définitive, il avait finalement trouvé cela normal pour un jeune adulte qui avait tant vécu (il ne savait pas encore à propre de la magie et tout, mais Hadrien travaillait au corps la Première Ministre de la Magie Américain afin qu'il puisse avoir une autorisation pour lui et Tyler). Il avait eu un avant-goût de comment étaient les Dursley après tout et il en avait entendu parler par le plus jeune alors qu'il lui enseignait le chant.

**I thought you'd never come this far  
I thought your words meant something more  
Said my two cents now  
It's your turn  
So stand up and scream  
Are you ready?**

Maintenant, il ne manquait plus que de savoir si il aurait du succès parmi le publique à propos de sa musique. Discrètement, il mettait un peu de sa magie lorsqu'il chantait. Ce qui mettait tous ses sentiments dans les paroles et faisait ressentir comment avait été sa vie. Tant pis si cela ne convenait pas, mais au moins, c'était courant chez les sorciers qui faisaient de la musique d'agir ainsi sur sa musique.

**So you think you know how this story goes**  
**Are you ready for this?**

**Sit down, are you ready for this?**  
**Shut up, are you ready for this?**  
**Stand up, are you ready for this?**  
**This game**  
**Are you ready?**

**Are you ready?**  
**Are you ready for this?**

**Sit down, are you ready for this?**  
**Shut up, are you ready for this?**  
**Stand up, are you ready for this?**

**This game  
Are you ready for this?**

«Tu as été merveilleux, Hadrien !» fit la voix de William à travers les haut-parleurs alors que la musique prenait fin dans la salle d'enregistrement. «Que dirais-tu de relaxer pendant quelques temps alors que je travaille sur la pochette de ton CD. Ensuite, tu me diras si tu aimes et on le mettra sur le marché rapidement.»

Le jeune homme montra son pouce en signe d'acquiescement et enleva le casque d'écouteurs pour ensuite sortir de la salle. Ils avaient fait l'enregistrement des chansons à l'envers. Alors, ça voulait dire que cette chanson-là serait la première à être entendu par le publique. Un fin sourire naquit sur le beau visage d'Hadrien alors que son ami venait lui donner une accolade virile suivit d'une tape sur son épaule. Il voyait la fierté sur son visage et c'était absolument tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Un peu plus tard, il était chez lui. La petite maison qu'il s'était acheté en banlieue de Salem avait deux étages plus un sous-sol et un grenier. Le sous-sol contenait quelques meubles dont il ne savait que faire et qui était déjà dans la maison lorsqu'il avait emménagé. Ils les avaient tous mis en bas alors qu'il installait les meubles ayant survécu à la destruction du Manoir Potter à Godric's Hollow. Au premier étage qui se trouvait être le rez-de-chaussée, il y avait l'entrée avec un banc dans lequel mettre les accessoires utiles en hiver ainsi qu'une armoire où mettre les manteaux ou vestes un salon avec un divan en forme de «L» ainsi qu'une table basse et une télévision plus un tapis véritablement doux au touché une cuisine avec tout le support moderne de l'époque et une grande table à quatre places pour finir, il y avait un bureau dans lequel il mettait tous les dossiers regroupant la gérance qu'il devait faire de par son titre de Lord.

Au deuxième étage, il y avait une salle d'enregistrement avec tous les instruments de musique qu'il maîtrisait le plus avec un micro pour chanter, une immense salle de bain avec une porte donnant sur sa chambre et une autre donnant sur la chambre d'amis. Il y avait aussi un deuxième salon tout aussi charmant que celui du premier étage et un autre bureau pour lorsqu'il veut être tranquille afin d'écrire de nouvelles chansons.

Au grenier, qui n'était pas vraiment fameux lorsqu'il avait emménagé, il a dû le nettoyé de fond en comble. Ensuite, il l'avait magiquement agrandit pour en faire sa bibliothèque personnelle. Bien entendu tous les livres présents n'étaient que des copies des manuscrits qu'il avait dans son coffre à la banque filière de Gringotts sur l'allée sorcière et seul un sorcier pourrait y entrer ou une créature magique. Il y avait veillé en jetant un sortilège anti-moldu sur tout le grenier.

À l'aide de sorts d'anti-espions et de discrétions, on ne saurait jamais concrètement qui habitait cette maison et chaque fois que la curiosité emmènerait quelqu'un vers elle, ils se rappelleraient qu'ils avaient quelque chose de plus important à faire ailleurs. Bien entendu, Hadrien avait aussi pensée à la technologie et aucune caméra ne pourrait le surprendre à faire quelque chose d'anormal comme de la magie parce qu'il y avait une illusion très persuasive qui faisait croire qu'il n'y avait qu'un jeune adulte venant d'acheter sa première maison qui y habitait.

Un sourire rempli de fierté se peignit sur le visage du jeune Peverell. C'était lui qui avait tout fait dans sa maison alors même qu'il étudiait en même temps pour les examens des ASPIC's. La maison était vraiment ouverte avec quand même toute la devanture vitrée. Tout le monde ne verrait que des vitres teintées, mais lui ce serait comme des fenêtres normales à l'intérieure de la maison. D'immense fenêtres du sol au plafond faisant en sorte qu'il ne se sente jamais emprisonné dans sa propre demeure…

**-[…]-[…]-[…]-[…]-[…]-**

**Allo Allo !**

**Alors, J'espère que cette suite vous aura plus parce que ce n'est probablement qu'un avant-goût de ce qu'il va se passer dans le monde magique ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus en espérant susciter votre curiosité pour la suite! **

**À part de cela, désolée si je ne poste pas dans mes autres histoires en ce moment parce que je suis sur mon projet de roman et j'essaie autant qu'il m'est possible de l'avancer tout en travaillant dans deux jobs différentes... Ce qui ne me fait pas beaucoup de temps pour l'écriture. **

**J'espère sincèrement que vous ne m'en tenez pas rigueur…**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou une bonne nuit à votre convenance au moment où vous lirez ce chapitre !**

**Bis**

**XXX**

**Alecto**


	5. Chapitre 4

**RAR'S**

**Alycia Panther : **Yup ! T'as tout dans le mile ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les autres. ^^

**LOSGANN, aurelei, TeZuKa J, Julie, ****JayIshtar****, BakaNekow, Caliste : **Merci pour tous vos encouragements et désolée pour l'attente occasionnée. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. =)

**Gwenn-Ael : **Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec tout ce que tu as dit ^^ C'est également pour ces raisons que tout ce que j'écris comme fanfiction aille dans ce sens. Merci pour tes encouragements. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre =)

**Noooo Aime : **Hadrien va avoir de nouveaux contacts avec les familles Malfoy/Lupin/Black, oui, mais ils ne seront pas tout de suite. Pour ce qui est de l'Univers de Twilight, c'est en préparation. Maximum deux chapitres avant que les personnages de la saga ne fassent leur apparitions. Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ et j'espère que tu apprécieras autant ce chapitre que les autres. =)

**Fin des RAR'S**

_**5\. All Your Hate (Black Veil Brides)**_

« […] C'est tout simplement stupéfiant de voir à quelle vitesse ce nouveau groupe a su conquérir les cœurs de tant de gens dans toute l'Amérique ! En deux ans, le voilà promu au rang du groupe ayant vendu le plus d'albums par milliers, surpassant tous les autres ! La fougue, la beauté et la passion du chanteur, Hadrien Peverell charment absolument tous nos auditeurs. On voit dans son regard ainsi que dans sa voix tout ce que racontent ses chansons, surtout qu'il s'agit d'un prodige de la musique qui a écrit tous ses textes ainsi que toutes les partitions de musique de ses musiciens. Ces derniers sont, à ce qu'il paraîtrait, très ravis d'avoir de nouveaux défis à relever avec leurs instruments et ce jeune homme le leur offre sur un plateau d'argent ! Le maestro que cela prend pour mettre en œuvre ces chansons, rend jaloux la plupart des autres groupes.

Hadrien, Gabriel, Fabien et Théodore forment le groupe le plus en vue et le plus adulé de toute l'Amérique, mais ce n'est pas tout !

Des millions, que dis-je !, des milliers d'albums sont vendu à travers tout le continent et ça continu d'augmenter à chaque seconde qui passe… À l'instant, on est en train de m'annoncer qu'on vient de commencer la vente en Europe… Absolument prodigieux ! Bientôt nous aurons affaire à un phénomène mondial ! C'était Hilary Rivers en direct de l'émission_** «Nos Vedettes On Les Aime» **_sur la chaîne d'MTV Awards. Sur cette note, je vous laisse avec le dernier tube du groupe _Moonlight_, All Your Hate ! Merci d'avoir écouté notre émission et à la semaine prochaine pour en savoir plus.»

**Use my breath for every line you'll take, when you are lonely, words are holy  
A deadly grip on lies, sing to these blood red skies, hail Mary, whisper softly**

**What you became  
Some things never change and so we**

**We learn from All Your Hate  
We are lost in your mistakes  
Play our hymn for the brand new day  
We burn, we learned**

**Here's to your martyr watch her morals bend, an empty story we grow hungry  
To reclaim the notes we lend, you cannot win, when saints are glory I'll die slowly**

**What you became  
Some things never change and so we**

**We learn from All Your Hate  
We are lost in your mistakes  
Play our hymn for the brand new day  
We burn, we learned**

**We learn from All Your Hate  
We are lost in your mistakes  
Play our hymn for the brand new day  
We burn, we learned**

Un cri de victoire résonna dans la maison alors que le basiste – Gabriel Williams – ainsi que le guitariste – Théodore Woods – et le batteur – Fabien Smith – riaient, assis sur le divan du salon au rez-de-chaussée, et qu'Hadrien ne faisait que sourire, mais avec le regard brillant de joie. Il était accoté sur le mur derrière le divan pendant que l'on faisait leur éloge à la télévision. C'était certain que dans la prochaine heure, Will allait lui téléphoner pour le félicité au sujet du succès du groupe.

Gaby mesurait à peu près un mètre quatre-vingt et un corps quand même musclé, mais pas trop, tout en ayant une allure franchement nonchalante. Il avait les cheveux noirs avec des mèches rouges bordeaux qu'il faisait teindre chaque fois qu'il avait une repousse et qui lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos. Afin que sa chevelure ne le gêne pas, il les attachait en catogan à la base de la nuque. Son visage quant à lui était sans aucun doute masculin malgré la longueur de ses cheveux. Ses traits étaient très marqués. Cependant, le plus beau chez lui était ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un gris anthracite qui faisait rêver beaucoup les gens qui le côtoyaient. Il avait sa propre personnalité qui jouait un peu beaucoup sur le sarcasme en publique, mais qui était un joyeux luron entre amis et qui aimait s'exprimer comme un enfant. Adorable était le mot pour le décrire dans ces moments-là… le sarcasme n'étant présent que pour se protéger des quêteurs de frique.

Théo, quant à lui, était un peu plus grand que Gabriel… dans le mètre quatre-vingt-cinq à peu de choses près. Il avait les cheveux en bataille mi-long juste en bas de la nuque de couleur châtain brun foncé et les coiffait toujours en mode «j'ai-eu-la-meilleure-baise-ever» pour plus de style. Son sourire avait toujours cette nuance séductrice envers la gente féminine et son regard noir était toujours de braise… Dans le style «mauvais garçon», il avait une plutôt bonne approche qui fonctionnait du tonnerre. Cependant, la caractéristique qui le représentait le plus était la curiosité. Ce grand bonhomme était insatiable et intarissable de questions en tous genres.

De son côté, Fabien était certainement un complexe à lui tout seul. Ce mec avait le rythme dans la peau et était surement le meilleur drummer au monde, mais lorsqu'il sortait d'une salle de musique ou qu'il ne touchait pas à son instrument de prédilection, il était le calme personnifié. Mesurant un mètre soixante-dix-huit, sa silhouette était imposante et inspirait un certain respect autour de lui. Pratiquement rien ne pouvait l'ébranler. Son regard était couleur chocolat et réchauffait beaucoup le cœur lorsqu'il vous regardait droit dans les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient de couleur brun clair parsemé de mèches caramel.

Soudainement, il y eut un bruit à la fenêtre et le jeune chanteur put apercevoir une chouette en train d'attendre qu'on lui ouvre pour pouvoir délivrer son message. Secouant la tête, Hadrien remercia Merlin que son groupe ne soit composé que de sorciers sinon, il n'aurait pas manqué d'arracher la tête de celui ou celle qui lui avait envoyé cette lettre ! Réceptionnant le parchemin, il ouvrit grands les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de ce que contenait ce qu'il avait entre les mains.

«Hey les mecs ! Hadrien vient de recevoir un hibou qui m'a l'air pas mal important…» Fit Gabriel.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!» questionna Théo en penchant la tête sur le côté, curieux.

«Il… il se passe que… » Bégaya le brun, n'en revenant toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de lire.

«Wow… pour que notre prodige en perde ses mots, ça doit être véritablement une bombe… Qui se propose pour lire et nous donner un résumer ?» releva un sourcil Fabien en observant leur chanteur avec un air intrigué.

Gabriel leva la main comme s'il était un enfant dans une salle de classe et l'agita comme prit d'excitation.

«Moi ! Moi !» couina-t-il faussement.

Les autres gars éclatèrent de rire tout de suite après s'être regardés pendant une microseconde.

«Va pour Gaby alors» gloussa Fabien.

Impatient, le surnommé se leva et arracha le parchemin des mains d'un Hadrien hébété pour le lire à voix haute.

«_Cher Moonlight,_

_Étant donné la demande que nous a faite parvenir Hadrien Peverell l'année passée afin que votre groupe soit autant reconnu comme un group sorcier que moldu, nous nous sommes concertés afin de savoir si nous autorisions la mise au courant de votre directeur de label moldu ou non et la décision a été prise la semaine dernière. La balance a penché en votre faveur du fait que vous étiez tous des sorciers et de votre renommé dans l'Amérique des gens sans pouvoirs magiques. _

_Il a été venu à nos oreilles que plusieurs nés-moldus ramenaient de votre musique du côté sorcier également. Nous acceptons de vous considérer comme groupe faisant partit des deux mondes à la condition que vous arriviez à concilier les concerts magiques d'avec vos concerts moldu en interagissant avec un label sorcier. Nous vous prévenons déjà que vous aurez beaucoup à faire. Ceci étant le risque de faire partie des deux mondes…_

_Tous nos veux de réussite dans vos projets, car vous avez dorénavant la permission de parler du monde magique à William Tate et Tyler Daniels._

_Le Ministère de la Magie _

_&amp; La Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers.»_

Un silence assourdissant accueillit la fin de la lettre.

«Bah, merde alors !»

**-[…]-**

De l'autre côté de l'océan, une femme à l'air d'un scarabée venait de recevoir beaucoup de documents compromettant au sujet de l'icône du monde sorcier britannique et se délectait déjà de l'esclandre que tout cela allait faire comme bruit à travers le monde entier. Elle ne doutait point que ses prochains articles viendraient encore plus fragiliser la barrière qui séparait le monde sorcier d'avec le monde moldu. Beaucoup viendrait se poser des questions sur des pertes de mémoires auxquelles ils n'avaient jamais pensées auparavant et remettraient en question le gouvernement qui apparemment se pensait au-dessus de leurs propres lois.

Une réaction en chaîne était en train de se mettre en branle et personne n'était encore au courant de ce qui s'en venait à eux à cet instant. Avait-on jamais songé qu'un jour le secret n'en serait plus un ? Jamais. On avait trop peur de même pensée y songer. Sombrerait-on dans une aire sombre encore jamais égalée ? Les moldus viendront-ils les pourchasser afin de les faire bruler sur le bucher comme autrefois ? Viendrait-il l'extinction des créatures magiques ? La magie serait-elle en danger de disparaître à jamais ? Fallait-il que tout sombre pour qu'une nouvelle lumière naisse en ce monde ?

Tant de questions qui n'auront peut-être jamais de réponses… Tout se trouvant dans le terme «peut-être»…

**-[…]-**

**La Gazette Du Sorcier**

**1****er**** août 1998**

**LA VÉRITABLE ENFANCE DE NOTRE SAUVEUR**

**Cher lecteur,**

**Récemment, un curieux informateur nous ait venu avec des documents certifiés véridiques sous un serment sorcier sur la manière dont aurait été élevé Harry James Potter qui est mort pour nous donner cette aire de paix après toutes ces années de terreurs et de guerres. En découvrant tous ces faits, on aurait pu se demander pourquoi ne nous avait-il pas complètement abandonner comme nous l'avions fait nous-même. Toute l'Angleterre a été aveugle à la souffrance ainsi qu'aux préjudices ayant été fait à notre emblème de la Lumière durant l'air sombre de notre histoire. **

**On croyait tous que le jeune Potter avait vécu une enfance doré parce que tout sorcier l'aurait traité avec respect après nous avoir débarrassés du Seigneur Sombre durant plus d'une décennie, mais il en était tout autrement. Je vous invite à venir lire toutes les informations sur ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé durant les onze années où il a disparu avant de réapparaître pour apprendre la magie à Poudlard…**

**Page 2 : Les Dursley**

**-Le placard sous l'escalier**

**-un enfant élevé en elfe de maison**

**-Une intelligence bafouée**

**Page 3 : Les Services Sociaux**

**-Tentatives d'un enfant afin d'être enlevé de chez des parents abusifs**

**-Le questionnement des moldus qui trouvent de plus en plus étrange leurs trous de mémoires**

**-Le Premier Ministre informé**

**Page 4 : 1****ère**** année**

**-L'Enquête de Gabriella Fabian**

**-Le service de l'enfance sorcier n'ayant jamais reçu l'enfant **

**-Albus Dumbledore qui s'est octroyé le droit de placer l'enfant Potter**

**-Irrégularité sur les finances Potter lors de la petite enfance du garçon**

**-La Pierre Philosophale**

**-Une école ou un lieu de danger pour la jeunesse magique ?**

**Page 5 : 2****ème**** année**

**-Le basilic**

**-Albus Dumbledore Gardien Magique d'Harry Potter**

**-Sorcier Complètement Sénile ou Vile Manipulateur ET Voleur d'orphelins?**

**Page 6 : 3****ème**** année**

**-L'évader d'Askaban Sirius Black**

**-Emprisonnement sans procès par le Sorcier-Président du Magenmagot**

**-INNOCENCE RÉVÉLÉE**

**-Peter Pettigrow Véritable Coupable**

**Page 7 : 4****ème**** année**

**-Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers**

**-Les meilleurs amis de Potter Payés pour le suivre et rester à ses côtés**

**-Le Retour de Vous-Savez-Qui**

**-La Mort de Cédric Diggory**

**Page 8 : 5****ème**** année**

**-Dolorès Ombrage**

**-Retenu à la plume de Sang, outil classé comme 4****ème**** niveau de magie noir et interdit de circulation sauf pour les contrats des différentes compagnies magiques !**

**-Potter en Professeur de Défense pour ses condisciples !**

**-Mort de Sirius Black dans un piège du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour Potter**

**-Dumbledore qui ne fait rien !**

**Page 9 : 6****ième**** année**

**-La découverte du siècle ! **

**-Snape Confident du jeune Potter depuis ses débuts à l'école de Sorcellerie !**

**Page 10 : La Bataille finale et la mort de Potter**

**-[…]-**

La vague que la série d'articles de Rita Skeeters fit dans toute l'Europe fut phénoménale. On fit arrêter la famille Dursley en un rien de temps et toutes les révélations qu'ils firent à la cours sorcière sur la manière dont ils l'avaient traités fut décisive pour eux. Condamnés à mort en laissant leur fils adoré orphelin fut leur sentence… après avoir subi la même torture que leur neveu durant les dix prochaines années en servant la famille qui offrirait le plus d'argent. Ils seraient officiellement morts dans l'incendie de leur maison et leur fils envoyé chez la tante Marge.

On demanda en parallèle à ce que soit commencée une enquête sur tous les faits et gestes d'Albus Dumbledore ainsi qu'à ce qu'il soit démit de toutes les fonctions qu'il occupait au sein de la société sorcière. McGonagall fut nominée Directrice de Poudlard et Severus Snap fut nommé Directeur Adjoint après que l'on est découvert sa véritable relation avec Le Sauveur.

De l'autre côté de l'atlantique, personne n'était au courant de tous les bouleversements subit par la société britannique parce que tout avait été fait en huit clos et gardé secret pour le moment…

**-[…]-[…]-[…]-[…]-[…]-**

**Amis du jour : Bonjour !**

**Amis du soir : Bonsoir !**

**C'est avec remords que je ne poste ce chapitre uniquement maintenant… mais j'avais une bonne raison ! Je travaillais sur mon roman et je viens d'envoyer mon manuscrit aux Éditions Première Chance, hier seulement. **

**J'espère néanmoins que vous aimerez ce chapitre ^^. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou une bonne nuit à votre convenance au moment où vous lirez ce chapitre !**

**Bis**

**XXX**

**Alecto**


	6. Chapitre 5

**RAR'S **

**Maya31, lunapark, Luka.G, TeZuka J &amp; livie**** : Merci pour tous vos encouragements et pour votre soutient. =) **

**Alycia Panther**** : J'ai déjà une bonne idée de la manière dont les Cullen seront intégrés dans cette histoire. Dès le prochain chapitre en fait, ils seront présents. ^^ En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre sera de ton goût =)**

**Marie**** : Ce sont toutes des questions très pertinentes que tu soulèves-là ^^. Qui a déclenché toutes les révélations auxquelles font face les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne ? Pas évident de savoir ça avec le peu d'informations que j'ai donné, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, tout ça sera bientôt élucidé, mais pas dans le prochain chapitre. Peut-être dans 3 chapitres, tout au plus. Il faut laisser au temps de s'organiser. Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Molly subiront des représailles, oui, mais encore là pas tout de suite. Severus n'a rien dit parce qu'il en avait fait la promesse à Harry avant qu'il ne «meurt». Il n'est pas au courant que son petit protégé a encore survécu et qu'il est simplement partit. Pour Lupin, Tonks, Draco et Narcissa, leur collaboration va être un peu ardue au début, mais elle s'améliorera assez vite quand ils comprendront qu'ils sont dans le même camp. Sauf que, pour le moment, je me concentre d'abord sur l'établissement du lien entre le groupe et les Cullen. =)**

**Caliste**** : Oh oui, ça va chauffer pour les sorcier Britanniques ^^ **

**Noooo Aime**** : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait rire xD Et merci pour tes encouragements à propos de mon manuscrit. J'attends encore des nouvelles qui devraient arrivées ce mois-ci normalement. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ^^**

**Guest**** : En fait, c'est la première fois, je crois, que je mets autant de temps pour poser de bonnes bases comme tu dis ^^ J'allais toujours trop vite dans mes histoires. Cette fic m'a aidé à canaliser mon impatience et à travailler sur mon caractère =D Je suis contente que tu apprécies ) Le Monde Magique Britannique, je ne sais pas encore s'ils découvriront qu'il est toujours vivant, mais pour celui Américain, certainement. Et comme je l'ai dit plus haut, les Cullen c'est pour le prochain chapitre ^^**

**FIN DES RAR'S**

**Sur ce… BONNE LECTURE À TOUS !**

_6\. Home (Three Days Grace)_

_Août 1999_

Alors que la maison n'était prévu au tout début que pour une seule personne ou, tout du moins, un couple ayant quelques fois des invités qui pourraient venir dormir dans la chambre d'amis, maintenant elle doit accueillir tout le groupe de musique d'Hadrien. Le sous-sol a donc été aménagé en un studio plutôt convenable avec quatre chambres, une cuisine fonctionnelle, un coin détente et une salle de bain plutôt spacieuse et insonorisée pour plus d'intimité.

Encore à ce moment-là, on aurait aisément pu croire que c'était une petite maison, mais dorénavant… à l'intérieur cela était carrément plus un Manoir qu'autre chose. Cependant, c'était eux qui l'avaient construit et non leurs familles ou leurs héritages pour ceux qui étaient orphelins comme Hadrien. Tout cela était leur plus grande fierté. La majorité était d'Hadrien, mais les autres musiciens avaient également participés aux quelques rénovations qu'il y avait eu au cours de ces deux années afin d'aménager cette maison pour eux quatre ainsi que pour de la possible visite de leurs familles.

Au moment où les deux directeurs du Label furent au courant du monde magique, quelque chose changea dans l'harmonie qu'il y avait entre le groupe et ceux qui s'occupaient de gérer leur emploi du temps…

**-[…]-**

William et Hadrien était en train de boire un café dans la cuisine du rez-de-chaussée alors que les autres membres du groupe regardaient la télévision au sous-sol lorsqu'ils eurent la pire dispute jamais eu entre eux deux.

«J'ai découvert ce que tu me cachais… Hadrien. Ou peut-être devrais-je dire Harry ?» Fit soudainement le plus âgé des deux.

Hadrien anciennement connu comme étant Harry James Potter dans ses jeunes années se figea. Ça recommençait. Il ferma les yeux en tentant de se concentrer sur le moment présent.

«Tu imagines ce que ça aurait pu être comme tremplin pour le groupe d'avoir ce nom déjà célèbre pour les représenter ?» Poursuivit l'homme sans réellement se soucier de l'effet que produisaient ses paroles sur le jeune homme.

Ses poings se serrèrent dans ses paumes en manquant de faire couler son sang, alors qu'il se retient de faire connaître son opinion sur sa supposé célébrité baignée dans le sang de ses parents. L'homme devant lui commençait à avoir la tête toute retournée par le statut du groupe maintenant célèbre dans le monde entier à son avis.

«Juste avec ça, on aurait pu vendre encore plus de disques et de dérivés comme des t-shirt, des tasses et des jouets pour les fans…» continua l'homme.

Brusquement, et sans signes avant-coureurs, les fenêtres de la cuisines explosèrent et les lumières clignotèrent. La magie d'Hadrien était en train de faire du zèle. Les émotions chaotiques du jeune homme étaient proches du stade de la rupture. Une autre personne en qui il avait confiance voulait se servir de sa notoriété en tant qu'Harry Potter pour amplifier la célébrité du groupe. Tout d'un coup, il se sentait moins en confiance et sa propre maison lui sembla inhospitalière.

«Vous semblez oublier comment je suis devenu si célèbre… Savez-vous ce que c'est que de vivre sans ses parents ? Savez-vous ce que c'est que de vivre traqué par l'homme qui vous a tout enlevé avant même que vous sachiez ce que vous possédiez ? Savez-vous ce que c'est de grandir dans une famille qui ne vous a jamais aimée et qui vous traitait comme un esclave ? Hein ? SAVIEZ-VOUS ?» Cria le jeune homme à la fin. «Et de toute manière, je suis supposé être mort… vous vous rappelez ?»

Tous les membres du groupe étaient arrivés au début du discours d'Hadrien. S'inquiétant de leur santé en entendant les fenêtres exploser.

«Alors, ne venez surtout pas me parler de cette malédiction qui m'a poursuivie toute ma vie en tant qu'Harry Potter. Vous ignorez absolument tout du calvaire qu'a été mon existence avant que je change d'identité et que le Ministère Américain ne me mette sous la protection de l'État. Les sorciers anglais voulaient m'emprisonner à Azkaban pour avoir tué Voldemort… Je les ai entendus en parler alors que je les espionnais. Vous imaginez ce que j'ai ressenti en entendant que même mes amis m'avaient trahi en m'espionnant pour Dumbledore ? Qu'ils avaient pour mission de me briser mentalement ? Non… bien sûr que non… Vous ne savez rien et pourtant vous voulez vous en servir pour augmenter notre célébrité déjà au sommet. »

Tout le monde retint sa respiration en entendant cela. Hadrien était Harry Potter ? Mais alors… Tout s'expliquait.

«Hadrien…» essaya William.

«Ah… parce que maintenant c'est Hadrien ?» se moqua le dit Hadrien.

L'homme préféra se taire alors que le jeune homme montait à l'étage. Durant les dernières années, il avait dû s'installer une salle d'entrainement afin d'épuiser sa magie lorsqu'elle devenait agitée. Comme il montait en âge, sa magie grandissait en même temps que lui. Plus le temps passait et plus elle devenait forte. Sa magie avait besoin d'être utilisée et c'est ce qu'il allait faire avant qu'elle ne fasse exploser la maison entière et toute la ville avec elle…

**-[…]-**

«Non, mais t'es complètement idiot ou tu le fais exprès William !» cria Fabien. «As-tu retenu autre chose de son histoire que le mot «Célébrité» ?»

Ne sachant quoi dire, et refroidit par les mots qu'avaient sorti Hadrien, il resta figé devant la colère du batteur. Sans rien ajouter, ce dernier lui tendit un journal et partit vers l'étage pour rejoindre son ami.

«_La Gazette du Sorcier ?_» questionna le manager avant de sentir son sang se glacer dans ses veines en voyant les grands titres.

Le journal anglais racontait, dans les moindres détails, l'histoire de Potter, le héros bafoué.

Les autres membres du groupe étaient toujours en train de digérer la nouvelle au sujet de leur chanteur.

**-[…]-**

Les souvenirs se mettaient à revenir avec violence dans la mémoire d'Hadrien. En lâchant un cri rempli de détresse, sa magie fit exploser tous les mannequins d'entraînement. Que ce soit de toutes les personnes qui avaient toujours été aux alentours de lui, personne n'avait jamais réellement pris soin de lui comme de quelqu'un que l'on aimait sans avoir d'arrières pensées en le faisant. Le noiraud pensait qu'ici, il avait de tels gens parce qu'ils avaient la même renommée que lui et assez d'argents pour ne pas penser à lui voler tous ses biens.

_Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas capable de trouver une vraie maison où je puisse me sentir en sécurité sans que mon passé ne vienne me hanter à chaque instant ? J'étais bien sans tout ce foutoir. Pourquoi William ne pouvait pas se la fermer et arrêter d'enquêter sur ma personne ? _

Voulant se défouler sur autre chose que des meubles, Hadrien fit résonner une musique qu'il avait inventé du temps où il était encore Harry Potter. Sa magie l'ayant déjà enregistrée, elle put aisément la faire entendre. Des accords de guitares électriques, puis de baisses et de batteries se firent puissant entre ces murs insonorisés. Puis, la voix d'Hadrien s'éleva.

**I'll be coming home  
Just to be alone  
Cause I know you're not there  
And I know that you don't care  
I can hardly wait to leave this place**

**No matter how hard I try**  
**You're never satisfied**  
**This is not a home**  
**I think I'm better off alone**  
**You always disappear**  
**Even when you're here**  
**This is not my home**  
**I think I'm better off alone**  
**Home, home, this house is not a**  
**Home, home, this house is not a home**

**By the time you come home**  
**I'm already stoned**  
**You turn off the TV**  
**And you scream at me**  
**I can hardly wait**  
**Till you get off my case**

**No matter how hard I try**  
**You're never satisfied**  
**This is not a home**  
**I think I'm better off alone**  
**You always disappear**  
**Even when you're here**  
**This is not my home**  
**I think I'm better off alone**  
**Home, home, this house is not a**  
**Home, home, this house is not a**

**Home, home, this house is not a**  
**Home, home, this house is not a home**

**I'm better off alone**

**No matter how hard I try**  
**You're never satisfied**  
**This is not a home**  
**I think I'm better off alone**  
**You always disappear**  
**Even when you're here**  
**This is not my home**  
**I think I'm better off alone**  
**Home, home, this house is not a**  
**Home, home, this house is not a**

**Home, home, this house is not a**  
**Home, home, this house is not a home**

****-[…]-****

Lorsque Fabien arriva à l'étage, il se précipita vers la salle d'entraînement de son ami et le retrouva assis par terre dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait les jambes remontées contre son torse, ses bras venant les entourer et son visage était caché par ses cheveux. Sans hésitation aucune, le jeune homme alla le retrouver et le pris dans ses bras.

«N'écoute pas les paroles que t'a dit cet idiot. Il les a dites sans réfléchir. Il suffit de lui faire entendre raison et…» commença-t-il avant de se faire interrompre par Hadrien.

«Fabien ? » dit ce dernier d'une voix timide ne lui ressemblant pas.

«Oui ?» fit doucement le batteur.

«J'aimerais m'éloigner du monde magique… et….»

Sa voix se brisa et il ne put continuer, mais Fabien avait parfaitement compris où le noiraud voulait en venir. Il désirait s'éloigner du monde magique et de la célébrité de leur groupe, supposa-t-il intérieurement.

«Tu ne pourras pas t'éloigner de la célébrité du groupe, parce que nous t'accompagnerons Hadrien. Peu importe où tu iras, nous te suivrons. Mais, c'est toi qui choisiras notre destination et les règles…»

Le dit Hadrien soupira en sachant que son ami avait parfaitement raison. La célébrité occasionnée par son statut en tant que chanteur et compositeur du groupe était parfaitement viable, mais… ce qu'il avait voulu dire, c'était qu'il voulait s'éloigner de celle de son véritable nom. Harry Potter. Cette célébrité-là était la plus nuisible d'entre toutes et c'était pour cela qu'il était venu aux États-Unis. La manière dont s'y était prise William pour tout découvrir était un véritable mystère pour le jeune homme.

«J'aimerais faire ma dernière année de Lycée… Peu m'importe si vous voulez ou non m'accompagner en cours. Pendant une seule année, j'aimerais être comme les jeunes de mon âge. Aller à l'école moldu me ferait du bien…» souffla Hadrien en accotant sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. «Ma magie me dit que je trouverai la paix là-bas…»

Fabien caressa lentement le dos de son jeune ami.

«Où est-ce que c'est «là-bas »?» questionna-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence. «Et puis, pour ton projet de retourner en cours, tu sais très bien que je ne pourrai pas y aller avec toi puisque j'ai atteint mes vingt-cinq ans il y a quelques jours. Le seul qui pourrait t'accompagner serait Gaby, mais je ne suis pas vraiment certain que ça lui tenterait. Au pire, le reste du groupe prendra ce temps hors des concerts et etc. pour des vacances. On est assez riche pour profiter amplement de cette année. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?» concéda le plus âgé.

Un premier sourire apparut sur le visage d'Hadrien. Le premier depuis sa dispute avec William, remarqua silencieusement Fabien.

«À Forks, dans l'État de Washington sera l'endroit où nous irons.» affirma le brun après s'être concentré sur ce que lui disait sa magie. «Pour le reste, ce que j'en dis c'est que vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez tous.»

Puis, à cause de toute l'énergie dépensée en chant et en déchargeant son énergie magique, le jeune homme s'endormit dans les bras de son ami. C'est à ce moment-là que le reste du groupe arriva dans la salle et alors qu'ils allaient parler, Fabien leur fit signe de se taire avant de montrer le plus jeune qui dormait. William semblait terriblement mal à l'aise et avait l'air de regretter profondément ses paroles.

«Si vous voulez vous faire pardonner, William, acheter une maison à Forks isolée pour que l'on puisse utiliser la magie sans que les moldus ne s'en rendent compte et inscrivez Hadrien Peverell au Lycée en dernière année. Pendant la prochaine année scolaire pour lui, nous ne ferons aucun concert. Nous sommes maintenant en vacances, compris?» déclara froidement le batteur du groupe.

«Compris.» répondit leur manager en baissant la tête et quittant la pièce.

Les autres discutèrent globalement de ce qu'ils feraient une fois rendu à Forks. D'après ce qu'ils savaient, il y avait une allée sorcière à Seattle, la ville à côté de Forks. Ils ne seront pas trop loin du monde magique ainsi et puis, si ça pouvait rendre à leur chanteur toute sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre… Ils feront tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour Hadrien.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde! ^^

J'espère que vous aurez appréciez ce chapitre =) Et le temps était moins long pour qu'il s'en vienne, n'est-ce pas?

Comme je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour les autres fics, je me donne entièrement à celle-là pour le moment parce que les mots me viennent plus facilement.

Sur ce, comme j'ai déjà tout dit dans les réponses à vos Reviews...

Bisous ^^

Alecto =3


	7. Chapitre 6

**RAR'S**

Merci à _**Caliste, aurelei, Lena, TeZuKa J, Alycia Panther, myuri, Emrys, Guest, Liloulachamoise et BakaNekow **_pour vos encouragementssur cette histoire**. **

_**Noooo Aime : **_Pour mon manuscrit, j'ai eu ma réponse un jour après avoir poster le chapitre précédent. Et la réponse a été affirmative. Je suis dorénavant une auteure ! :D

Comme je fais affaire avec les **Éditions Première Chance**, mon livre ne sera pas en librairie, mais plutôt vendu sur leur **site internet** ou **vendu par moi-même**. Ils font ça pour voir si mon roman aura du succès auprès du public assez pour qu'il ne leur fasse pas de mal question monétaire. **Si vous demandez à un libraire à ce sujet, ils pourront leur envoyé une demande afin qu'il leur soit envoyé**.

**Le livre sera publié juste avant le salon du livre de Trois-Rivières vers la fin Mars 2015.**

Sur le site, il sera à **19,95 plus taxes donc à 22,95** en argent canadien. En Euro, je ne sais pas, mais il sera moins cher je crois parce que cette monnaie a plus de valeur que le dollar il me semble. Je fais partie des écrivains de **2015**.

Mon vrai nom est **Mélina Lessard**. Donc, ce sera sous ce nom qu'apparaîtra mon livre.

J'ai longtemps délibéré sur le fait de le divulgué sur le site FF, puis j'ai décidé de le faire.

Le titre sera : **Les Chroniques de Zanaria, Tome 1: Söwn**

Résumé : **Il y a presque six ans, Rayan Anderson a disparu en laissant derrière lui femme et enfants. Aujourd'hui, alors que Caleb – l'aîné – approche de ses dix-huit ans, il est celui qui a pris en charge sa famille.****  
****Cependant, depuis plus d'une semaine, une série de cauchemars le perturbe. Le jeune homme essaie de garder la tête froide en se plongeant dans ses études sans y parvenir complètement et finit par tomber malade.****  
****Lors de son réveil, faible et fiévreux, quelque chose le pousse à se rendre au grenier de la maison. Les découvertes qu'il y fait le rendent perplexe et font planer le doute dans ses pensées. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il découvre qui il est réellement et d'où vient sa famille.**

Je croise les doigts à mon tour pour qu'il ait du succès. ^^

Tu m'as tout autant fait rire, parce que je ne l'avais même pas remarqué lorsque je l'ai écrit cette phrase sur la salle de bain, xD. Même si j'avais une minuscule arrière-pensée en effet là-dessus xD. Sinon, je crois que sa magie a également une arrière-pensée pour son sorcier x).

_**Luka.G : **_Tu n'auras pas longtemps à attendre au sujet de leur rencontre, elle se trouve juste un peu plus loin dans ce chapitre ^^.

_**Bloodynirvana :**_ Merci pour ton commentaire ^^. Pour William, ne t'inquiète pas trop, il sera remis à sa place et il verra ses erreurs. Après tout, c'est un être humain. La célébrité peut vite monter au cerveau parfois, je crois, surtout lorsque l'on fait des découvertes permettant à cette dernière d'aller encore plus loin. Il va probablement se faire remettre les pieds à terre rapidement.

_**Alie-yaoi :**_ Je vais essayer de faire plus attention, mais comme je l'écris en une fois puis que je le publie tout de suite après… c'est un peu compliqué xD J'espère qu'elles n'empêchent pas une bonne lecture et compréhension de la fic par contre. Sinon, merci d'avoir laissé une review =3

**FIN DES RAR'S**

_**Sur ce… BONNE LECTURE À TOUS !**_

_7\. Someone Who Cares (Three Days Grace)_

Le Major Jasper Withlock s'était toujours battu pour avoir ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il croyait. Né en 1844 à Houston au Texas, il a eu une enfance somme toute normale à l'époque. Il aidait son père à la ferme familiale et s'occupait de son petit frère ainsi que de sa petite sœur lorsque leurs parents n'étaient pas disponibles. Il avait 14 ans quand son père est décédé après avoir tenté de dresser un nouveau cheval sauvage venant d'arriver chez eux. Il devint alors le pilier de la famille. Il dut également prendre en charge les employés de son défunt père dont il sut se faire rapidement respecter grâce à son empathie naturelle.

Cependant, vers l'âge de 19 ans, il décida de s'enrôler dans l'armée confédérée en mentant sur son âge quand son petit frère fut assez âgé pour prendre la relève sur la ferme familiale. Montant rapidement les échelons, il fut nommé Major lorsqu'il atteint ses vingt et un ans. Devenant de ce fait, le plus jeune Major n'ayant jamais été élu. Ce fut peu de temps après qu'il fut transformé en vampire.

Cela arriva lorsqu'il évacuait les habitants d'une ville après que la guerre fut déclarée en 1863. Il rencontra alors Maria, Nettie et Lucie qui le décidèrent aptes à faire partie de leur propre armée vampirique. Le Major devint le plus craint et le plus respecté de tous les vampires, surnommé le Dieu de la Guerre grâce à sa férocité et à ses capacités à se battre avec acharnement.

Plus tard, il rencontra Peter et Charlotte qui étaient des âmes sœurs. Ne connaissant plus rien d'autre que la guerre et ses atrocités, ce couple lui rappela sa mère, son père, sa petite sœur ainsi que son petit frère qu'il avait dû laisser derrière lui pour partir à la guerre. Ne leur ayant plus envoyé de nouvelles, ils avaient dû croire à sa mort. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, mais pas vrai non plus. Déchiré entre sa dévotion pour sa famille et sa loyauté envers sa créatrice, il fut perdu et durant ce temps, le couple devint son ami.

Un jour, Maria ordonna à Jasper de tuer Charlotte, mais il s'y refusa. Alors, il prévint Peter qui s'enfuit avec sa dulcinée en plein milieu de la nuit. S'en suivit d'une période où le Major ne fit que ce dont on lui ordonnait. N'ayant plus de but dans la vie, il aida Maria à tuer Lucie et Nettie qui avaient voulu les trahir après avoir conquis Houston. Elles voulaient le territoire pour elles seules et éliminer sa créatrice. Puis, une nuit, Peter revint au camp afin d'emmener son ami avec lui après l'avoir convaincu qu'il existait autre chose que la haine, la peur et les combats. Il lui décrivit sa vie avec sa compagne et tout ce qu'il y avait aux alentours.

Après avoir vécu quelques années avec ses amis, il partit à la recherche de sa famille. Il découvrit que sa petite sœur s'était mariée à un homme bon qui avait accepté de rester sur la ferme familiale afin d'aider son beau-frère tandis que ce dernier était fiancé à une fille qu'il avait rencontrée au marché un jour où il exposait leurs récoltes. Sa mère, elle, attendait toujours son retour, et ce malgré tout ce qu'on lui disait. Alors, déterminé à ce qu'elle passe à autre chose, il vint durant la nuit alors qu'elle dormait et lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur et qu'il était heureux maintenant. Espérant qu'elle prendrait sa présence pour un rêve et serait libérée, il lui envoya une vague d'amour en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Ensuite de quoi, il vagabonda à travers le pays et les continents jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Alice. Cette dernière lui promit un régime qui lui permettrait de ne plus faire de mal à un être humain ainsi qu'une vie de paix sans combats, une vie paisible avec les Cullen. Il accepta donc et rencontra Carlisle, Esmé et Edward. Puis, vinrent alors Rosalie et Emmett.

Récemment, il y avait eu Swan, la chanteuse d'Edward qui était arrivé en ville et les avait tous rencontrée. Ensuite de quoi, il y avait eu les nomades qui prirent en chasse l'humaine. La poursuite alla jusqu'à Phénix où James – le traqueur – avait mordu Isabella et Edward, se refusant à la laisser devenir l'une des leurs, aspira le venin. Malheureusement pour lui, après l'avoir fait, cela eut pour conséquence que la jeune humaine oublia tout d'eux et resta avec sa mère qui lui interdit de retourner à Forks si son père était incapable de prendre soin d'elle et de la surveiller correctement. Maintenant, ils étaient tous de retour au Lycée et continuait leur petite vie d'« humains ».

Finalement, cette aventure eut du bon parce qu'elle permit à Alice et Edward de se consoler et d'enfin se déclarer leur amour envers l'autre.

**-[…]-**

« Il paraît que le vieux cottage a été acheté par un inconnu, il y a un mois… »

« Vous avez vu tous ces ouvriers près de cette ruine? Je me demande si on pourrait les observer au travail. Ce n'est pas que je serais intéressée, mais en fait… oui. L'un d'eux m'a fait de l'œil l'autre jour… »

« Moi je sais qui a acheté le cottage! »

« Qui? »

« Oui! C'est qui?

«Comment es-tu au courant?»

«Ma mère est l'agente immobilière qui l'a vendu. C'est l'agent de ce nouveau groupe qui fait parler de lui dans la presse, vous savez… Moonlight? Et il paraît que le chanteur va entrer en dernière année…»

Voilà les derniers ragots qui circulaient en ville et au lycée de Forks. Jasper Withlock releva un sourcil en entendant l'animation parmi les étudiants. Croisant les bras et étendant ses jambes en dessous de leur table – à sa famille – pendant la pause déjeunée à la cafétéria, il lança un coup d'œil en direction de Rosalie Hale, sa sœur de cœur. Cette dernière affichait toujours son air de reine des glaces même s'il y avait une étincelle d'amusement dans son regard doré vis-à-vis de ces adolescents en mal d'aventures et d'actions dans les environs.

Lorsque le regard du Major tomba sur Alice, cette dernière entra en transe et toute leur attention se porta sur le lutin de la famille. Elle avait une vision que seul Edward pouvait partager avec elle à cause de son don de lire dans les pensées. Une fois sortie de sa transe, la jeune femme affichait un air tout simplement ravi et même son compagnon partagea sa bonne humeur.

Malgré toutes les questions que leur posèrent Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett, ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux sur ce qu'avait vu Alice dans sa vision. Alors, ils laissèrent tomber en se disant qu'ils sauraient lorsque l'évènement mystère arriverait. Ce qui ne tarderait pas vu la frénésie de la brune et du cuivré. Ils prirent donc leur mal en patience. À la fin de la journée, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la maison, Carlisle et Esmé parlaient également de ceux qui avaient acheté le cottage proche de chez eux.

En ayant assez et étant exaspéré, le Major partit en prétextant une envie de chasser. Il se mit alors à courir sans destination précise et à juste profiter de ce moment rare où il était seul sans personne pour lui dire quoi faire et quoi ne pas faire avec les conséquences qui s'en suivraient. Il finit par atterrir à côté de leurs nouveaux voisins. Selon toute vraisemblance, le cottage avait fini d'être rénové et il était somme tout assez beau et avait l'air d'être simple fait en bois de couleur bordeaux. Un étage et un rez-de-chaussée. Peut-être qu'il y avait un sous-sol, mais il ne paraissait pas vraiment. S'en désintéressant, Jasper continua sa route plus loin dans la forêt et finit par sauter sur un puma et le vider de son sang.

Tant qu'à faire, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas chasser même s'il n'en avait pas nécessairement besoin. Puis, une merveilleuse odeur lui parvint par le vent. Une odeur qui le figea sur place. Un sentiment de protection et d'euphorie l'envahit avec tellement de puissance qu'il faillit en tomber à genoux. Son instinct lui dit qu'il avait certainement trouvé son compagnon… ou plutôt son odeur. Elle sentait la lavande et le lys mélangé à… quelque chose dont il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus. C'était ce quelque chose qui le poussait à vouloir le protéger. Parce que, oui, c'était un «il».

Il passa tout le reste de la nuit à le rechercher sans parvenir à le trouver. Chaque fois qu'il croyait l'avoir enfin, l'odeur disparaissait sans explication. C'était frustré qu'il doive arrêter de chercher pour se préparer à aller à ce stupide Lycée.

**-[…]-**

Hadrien reprit difficilement sa respiration une fois protégée par les protections du cottage. Ce vampire l'avait poursuivi durant toute la nuit. Il ignorait pourquoi et il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de tout ça. Il avait juste voulu se dégourdir les pattes en se transformant dans sa forme animagus qui était un loup noir aux yeux verts après avoir terminé le déménagement. Ils avaient tous travaillé très dur pour qu'ils aient la même aisance dans la maison à Forks que dans son autre maison à Salem. Ils l'avaient fait dans le même modèle et l'intérieur était pareil. Grâce à la magie c'était possible, donc pourquoi pas?

Le cœur battant, le jeune homme se laissa tomber contre la porte et se passa une main sur la nuque avec un regard perdu dans ses pensées. Sa magie l'avait ralenti lors de sa course et il se doutait plus ou moins du pourquoi en y réfléchissant plus calmement maintenant. Il ne s'était pas enfui parce qu'il avait peur d'être tué par ce vampire, mais bien parce qu'il était effrayé de sentir sa magie répondre à sa présence en essayant de supprimer son angoisse et sa peur pour un sentiment de sécurité et d'un début de quelque chose de plus profond. Regardant l'heure, Hadrien vit qu'il lui restait trois heures avant le début des cours et c'est en soupirant qu'il monta à sa chambre pour se plonger dans une transe méditative qui lui redonnerait de l'énergie comme s'il avait eu une bonne nuit de sommeil.

**-[…]-**

**Every street in this city****  
****Is the same to me****  
****Everyone's got a place to be****  
****But there's no room for me****  
****Am I to blame?****  
****When the guilt and the shame hang over me****  
****Like a dark cloud,****  
****That chases you down in the pouring rain.**

**It's so hard to find someone****  
****Who cares about you,****  
****But it's easy enough to find someone****  
****Who looks down on you**

**Why is it so hard to find someone****  
****Who cares about you?****  
****When it's easy enough to find someone****  
****Who looks down on you**

**It's not what it seems****  
****When you're not on the scene****  
****There's a chill in the air****  
****But there's people like me****  
****That nobody sees so nobody cares**

**Why is it so hard to find someone****  
****Who cares about you?****  
****When it's easy enough to find someone****  
****Who looks down on you****  
****Why is it so hard to find someone****  
****Who can keep it together****  
****When you've come undone?****  
****Why is it so hard to find someone****  
****Who cares about you?**

**I swear this time it won't turn out****  
****The same 'cause now I've got myself to blame****  
****And you'll know where we'll end up****  
****On the streets that is easy enough****  
****To find someone who looks down on you**

**Why is it so hard to find someone****  
****Who cares about you?****  
****When it's easy enough to find someone****  
****Who looks down on you****  
****Why is it so hard to find someone****  
****Who can keep it together****  
****When you've come undone?****  
****Why is it so hard to find someone****  
****Who cares about you?**

**-[…]-**

La Major était profondément dans ses pensées tournant toutes autour de son compagnon qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé. Cependant, son odeur était partout dans la ville et il la sentait même dans le Lycée. Les regards d'incompréhension d'Emmett et de Rose ainsi que ceux scintillant d'Eddy (ce dernier grogna au surnom donné) et d'Alice ne lui firent ni chaud ni froid. _Si tu n'es pas content du surnom, fou le camp de ma tête, télépathe!_ S'agaça mentalement Jasper. Qu'on le dérange pour un sujet aussi futile qu'un surnom embêtant donné sans réfléchir alors qu'il était à la recherche de son compagnon était inconcevable. Alors que le vampire allait continuer sur sa lancée, il se tendit brusquement alors que l'odeur de son âme sœur l'atteignait de plein fouet.

«Mien»

Ce fut le seul mot qui réussit à quitter le barrage serré des lèvres du Major alors que son regard se tournait automatiquement vers une voiture de sport noir qui entrait sur le stationnement du Lycée.

**-[…]-**

En sortant de sa méditation deux heures plus tard, Hadrien soupira et se prépara. Il prit une douche rapide, puis enfila un pantalon en cuir noir et une camisole blanche pour homme avec sa veste de cuir favorite. C'était devenu rapidement son style de vêtements préféré que de porter ce genre de trucs en public. Il aimait réellement avoir ce look de bad boy qui le faisait rire lorsque les gens se retournaient vite fait sans plus lui prêter d'attention... Enfin, c'est ce qu'il essayait que tout le monde fasse pour ne plus avoir mal après la trahison du monde magique. Ses amis savaient que sous des airs de méchant garçon, il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus doux et d'adorable. Une aura de bienveillance l'entourait sans discontinuer à chaque instant.

Alors, à la place de le fuir, les autres voulaient en savoir plus sur lui et devenir proches de sa personne. Il pouvait bien essayer de se cacher derrière une apparence de méchant, mais ce n'était pas comme ça que cela fonctionnait. Souriant pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le brun plaça une paire de lunettes soleil sur ses yeux, même s'il ne faisait pas soleil du tout et prit son sac à dos avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Étant trop tôt pour que les autres membres du groupe soient levés, le jeune homme fut surpris de les voir tous debout pour lui souhaiter bonne chance et l'encourager.

La chaleur que cela fit naître dans sa poitrine fit briller son regard avec émotion. Depuis l'altercation avec William, ils étaient aux petits soins avec lui et c'était exactement ce dont il avait le plus besoin. Qu'on lui montre qu'il était plus important que son exploit dans le passer. Qu'il avait mérité d'être connu ce pour quoi il avait véritablement travaillé. Sa voix. Sa musique. C'était la seule célébrité dont il avait besoin.

Il profita du temps qu'il lui restait pour manger un morceau avant de prendre le volant de sa voiture de sport noir. Oui, Hadrien adorait cette couleur qui lui rappelait qui il était et ce qu'il avait dû accomplir pour un monde qui n'avait jamais réellement désiré de sa présence. Maintenant, par contre, le brun sentait qu'il était enfin à sa place avec ses amis, mais également à l'endroit où il était prédestiné à être.

C'était encore sa magie qui le lui affirmait. Alors, se disant qu'elle ne lui avait jamais mentit et toujours soutenue, il l'écouta encore une fois et mis la radio dans le fond et chanta aussi fort qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le Lycée. Il était comme tous les adolescents après tout, bien qu'il vienne d'avoir ses vingt ans. C'était son unique chance d'avoir son diplôme moldu et il s'était juré d'avoir des notes exemplaires.

Une fois arrivé et stationné, Hadrien coupa le moteur et attrapa son sac avant de sortit de l'habitacle. Ses lunettes bien en place et un sourire au coin des lèvres, il verrouilla les portières de sa voiture. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas avant de sentir une attaque non-identifié sur ses barrières d'occlumencie. Alerté, il enleva ses lunettes pour les mettre sur sa camisole et de tous bords tous côtés avec méfiance avant que son regard ne tombe sur les vampires qu'il identifia tout de suite comme végétarien.

Il savait que l'un d'entre eux était celui qui l'avait poursuivi toute la nuit. Par contre, l'un d'eux était aussi celui qui essayait de percer ses défenses mentales. Un grognement sourd émana discrètement de son torse et il rejeta violemment la présence. Son attaquant tomba au sol, les mains accrochées à sa tête.

«Que cela te serve de leçon, **télépathe, **je n'ai aucun respect ni pitié pour ceux qui espionnes les pensées des autres. Ce qui est dans notre tête ne concerne que nous. Gare à toi si tu franchis les limites… tu n'aimeras pas ce que tu découvriras.» murmura-t-il en sachant parfaitement qu'ils l'entendraient tous les cinq.

Puis, il partit à l'accueil afin d'aller chercher son emploi du temps.

**-[…]-**

«Que cela te serve de leçon, **télépathe, **je n'ai aucun respect ni pitié pour ceux qui espionnes les pensées des autres. Ce qui est dans notre tête ne concerne que nous. Gare à toi si tu franchis les limites… tu n'aimeras pas ce que tu découvriras.»

Alice prit son compagnon dans ses bras et l'aida à se relever pendant que Rosalie jurait après l'inconnu.

«Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est célèbre qu'il a le droit d'être irrespectueux et d'attaquer les autres sans motifs valables ! Non, mais je vous jure ! Quand je l'aurai attrapé, il passera un mauvais quart d'heures… c'est moi qui vous le dit !»

Jasper grogna sur la blonde.

«Tu ne toucheras pas un seul cheveux de sa tête, Rosalie Hale. **Jamais**. C'est compris? Il est mien et je te signale que c'est Edward qui l'avait attaqué en premier avec sa maudite télépathie. S'il m'avait écouté et travailler son don afin de pouvoir l'enclencher et le désactiver à volonté, jamais cela ne se serait produit !»

Sur ces mots, il partit vers son premier cours en laissant derrière lui sa famille incrédule. Empêchant un grognement d'agacement de lui échapper, c'est avec une aura sombre qu'il s'en alla s'asseoir au fond de sa classe d'histoire. Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que l'enseignant n'arrive avec son compagnon, l'introduisant à toute la classe. Sachant que la seule place de disponible était celle à ses côtés, Jasper essaya de paraître normal alors que la seule chose qu'il désirait c'était de le prendre dans ses bras.

Une fois qu'il fut installé, le Major se perdit dans ses pensées et prit une bonne bouffé de la délicieuse odeur de son âme sœur. Grâce à lui, il sentait que sa vie allait être tellement plus simple.

_Une fois assis à la place que m'indiqua le professeur, une odeur particulière me parvint. Grâce à mon animagus, mon odorat était sensiblement plus évoluer que celui d'un être humain et c'était parfois une malédiction plus qu'une bénédiction… seulement, cette fois, je le vis comme un bienfait. Alors, comme cela, mon voisin de table était celui qui m'avait poursuivie durant toute la nuit, m'empêchant d'avoir une vraie bonne nuit de sommeil à la place de cette méditation ?_

«Alors, c'est toi qui m'a poursuivie toute la nuit…? Pas très romantique tout ça.» souffla Hadrien sur le ton de la conversation.

Le vampire se tendit. Il savait. Son compagnon savait ce qu'il était. C'était une certitude. Alors… que faisait-il toujours à ses côtés? Il n'avait pas… peur de lui?

**-[…]-**

Voyant son voisin de table se tendre, le jeune homme sut qu'il avait touché juste. Cependant, il remarqua aussi l'éclat de peur et d'incrédulité dans le regard sombre de l'autre également. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : qu'il avait peur de le voir s'enfuir loin de lui à cause de sa nature et qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire sa chance qu'il soit resté assis tranquillement à ses côtés durant le cours. Discrètement, le brun prit doucement la main du vampire afin de le rassurer. Ils restèrent comme ça durant tout le cours jusqu'à la cloche, puis Hadrien lâcha sa main pour ramasser ses affaires et les mettre dans son sac à dos.

Le vampire avait rapidement prit ses propres trucs et, sans que le jeune homme ne le voit faire, il prit également son sac. Sachant qu'il ne fallait pas discuter avec un vampire non accouplé, le brun ne fit qu'hausser des épaules et prendre le chemin de son casier avec un vampire silencieux au regard brillant le suivant sans discrétion aucune. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'à chaque fois que l'on essayait de l'approcher, il envoyait un regard de tueur aux autres élèves. Une fois arrivé, il s'accota dos à son casier pour observer le vampire.

«Je ne connais même pas ton nom...» pencha-t-il la tête de côté avec curiosité, son regard vert émeraude l'observant d'en dessous de ses cils.

«Je m'appelle Jasper Withlock.» déclara-t-il brièvement.

_Lorsqu'il me dit son nom, c'était comme si ça faisait remonter un souvenir latent. Son nom apparaissait dans l'un de mes livres d'histoire il me semble… L'armée confédérée ! Il avait été souligné dans le livre qu'il avait été le plus jeune Major à avoir jamais été élu, puis il a subitement disparu. On le soupçonnait d'avoir déserté, mais selon mes souvenirs de ma lecture, ils ont éliminé cette éventualité pour dire qu'il était mort en exécutant sa mission avec bravoure. _

«Le Major donc…» susurra Hadrien, le regard pétillant de sous-entendus.

_Cela ne pouvait tomber que sur moi. Mon compagnon a donc fait l'armée et selon les quelques marques que je peux voir, pas seulement celle humaine, mais également la guerre version vampirique. Je crois que cela me plait assez bien en fin de compte. Il n'y a qu'un homme ou… plutôt un vampire de son acabit qui puisse me comprendre et peut-être me calmer lorsque les souvenirs remontent… Hmmm… C'est la première fois que j'admets, même intérieurement qu'il puisse être mon compagnon. _

Le regard de Jasper se fit perçant lorsque son compagnon l'appela Major. Les connexions qu'il avait faites uniquement avec son nom prouvaient une acuité et un sens de l'observation qui lui avait révélé surement plus que ce que lui-même suspectait. Le jeune homme lui retourna son regard en le fixant droit dans les yeux. C'était l'un de ces moments où il n'y avait nullement besoin de parler verbalement. Le langage du corps parlait à leur place. Les deux connaissaient une partie seulement de leur histoire et ils savaient que chacun d'eux désiraient que personne d'autre ne sachent.

Ce n'était pas uniquement le langage du corps qui parlait. Cela était leur part de soldat à soldat. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas connus les guerres auxquelles ils avaient participés, mais cela ne saurait tarder. La magie de l'un et la part vampirique de l'autre empêcherait qu'il y ait des secrets entre des compagnons de leur acabit.

**-[…]-**

_**« […] Le lien entre deux compagnons se fait en trois étapes. La première étape est et restera toujours la reconnaissance entre eux de leur état. La deuxième étape est inévitablement la connexion psychique qui varie toujours de couple en couple. Certains ont la connexion émotionnel, d'autres celle de l'esprit… Il y a déjà eu une couple ayant ces deux caractéristiques, mais ça fait déjà plus d'un demi-millénaire qu'on ne l'a pas vu. La troisième étape étant la consommation du lien physique, il n'y a pas vraiment d'explications à donner... N'est-ce pas ? […]» citation d'un quelconque livre sur les âmes sœurs. **_

**-[…]-**

_Mon regard se troubla alors que nous étions soudainement très, très proches. Et puis, d'un seul coup, on était en cours de français. J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'étais véritablement déçu qu'il ne m'ait pas embrassé. Cette situation que je croyais sous contrôle semblait maintenant incompréhensible et perturbante. Cette reconnaissance dont avait parlé le livre sur les âmes sœurs m'avait semblée faire beaucoup plus… comme si elle voulait tout de suite que l'on concrétise le lien tout nouveau… Non. Ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était pas elle qui agissait ainsi…_

**-[…]-**

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus parce que j'ai fait l'effort -) d'en écrire plus que pour les autres chapitres avant afin de satisfaire un peu plus l'avis général. ^^

Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne par rapport à ce chapitre par contre. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir écrit en langage populaire plus qu'autre chose alors que le reste de l'histoire a été écrit en grande partie en langage soutenu… Dites-le-moi si vous partagez mon pressentiment.

Sinon, je vous souhaite une belle journée (il est midi et quelques, ici ^^) et au prochain chapitre !

Bisous XXX

Alecto.


	8. Chapitre 7

**RAR'S**

**Mangamanie**** : **Ne t'en fais pas, ils iront effectivement lentement dans leur relation. Comme je déteste les fictions ou les relations sont rapidement expédiées, je serais idiote d'en écrire une de cette façon ;) Merci pour ton commentaire**. **

**Liloulachaumoise**** : **Dans ce chapitre, on va voir le côté des alliés d'Hadrien et le prochain sera consacré en partie aux traîtres. L'autre partie sera pour les membres du groupe dont tu t'es enquise. ^^ Pour le rapprochement entre Jasper et Hadrien, je prévois beaucoup de péripéties… mais je n'en dis pas plus. Merci pour ton commentaire =)

**Caliste**** : **Je le savais que le style d'écriture m'avait échappé ! Je crois cependant l'avoir retrouvé dans ce chapitre-ci =D Merci pour ta review rassurante =P

**Noooo Aime**** : **Alors, enchantée Noémie ^^ Tu n'es décidément pas la seule à avoir hâte de poser tes yeux dessus mon livre. Je ne sais même pas encore ce que va être ma page couverture même si le reste a tout été corriger et mise en page! C'est frustrant et excitant en même temps =P ! Je suis contente que tu es prise les informations concernant mon livre en notes ^^ J'espère que la trame de l'histoire te tiendra en haleine. =D

Pour le chapitre précédent, la situation aura peut-être parue évidente, mais elle est loin de l'être. C'est simplement qu'Hadrien a fait beaucoup de recherche sur les créatures magiques durant ses études afin de mieux les comprendre et que Jasper a laissé aller la bride de son vampire. Hadrien étant en plus de cela un animagus, ses sens sont plus sensibles que l'humain ordinaire. Alors, il a su distinguer l'odeur de son poursuivant dans la forêt et la sentant par vagues venant de Jasper, le lien s'est immédiatement fait dans sa tête. C'est de cette manière que je le voyais dans ma tête…

En plus de cela, je trouve les Cullen un peu trop hypocrites en faisant abstractions de leur créature intérieure en se faisant passer pour ce qu'ils ne sont pas. Ce sont des chasseurs merde! Et comme c'est la première fois que j'écris sur le côté plus animal du vampire, cela c'est peut-être fait sentir dans mon écriture. Bref.

Je suis heureuse que tu es aimé l'histoire de Jasper ^^ et la manière dont il a rabroué Eddie =P

Yup ! La magie d'Hadrien est une vraie petite chipie comme tu dis xD Pour ma part j'écris le nom de la mère d'Harry «Lily», je trouve ça plus beau et esthétique ^^ Sinon, effectivement c'est la référence que je voulais mettre en hommage à celle qui est morte pour sauver la vie de son fils. Je me disais que je ne pouvais écrire cette histoire sans qu'il n'y est une trace d'elle-même infime. =)

Pour la rencontre avec le reste des Cullen, je ne la prévois pas pour tout de suite, désolée ^^''

Merci pour ta méga review qui m'a fait chaud au cœur =)

**XoXonii : **Merci pour ta review qui m'a vraiment amusée. Le coup du bébé était trop drôle xD Mais sait-on jamais… peut-être qu'il y en aura un pour remplacer Renéesmée, qui sait ? ^^ Sinon, voici la suite, même si ce n'est pas sur notre couple principal, j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi =)

**Lovekakashiobito :**J'espère que mon roman te plaira dans ce cas et que la trame t'intriguera assez pour que tu veuilles la suite dans le tome 2 que je suis en train d'écrire. ) Merci d'être passé pour m'en informer =) J'ai hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles pour savoir ton avis lorsque tu l'auras lu ^^

**Merci à Persona Aevum, Luka.G, MissJu-Chan et à julie pour vos encouragements, c'est vraiment apprécié ^^**

**FIN des RAR'S**

**Sur ce… BONNE LECTURE À TOUS ET À TOUTES !**

**Les Lettres**

**20 août 1996**

_**Après la lecture du testament**_

Après que Dumbledore et sa clique aient été mis dehors de la Banque, le gobelin Griphook vint retrouver le petit groupe formé de la famille Black-Lupin, Tonks-Black et Black-Malfoy pour leur donner les différentes clés pour leurs nouveaux coffres et l'acte de propriété pour le Manoir en France. Ils allaient tous vivre sous le même toit alors ils s'étaient rassembler afin d'en parler. Il y avait également Severus Snape qui tenait son filleul par les épaules afin de lui montrer son soutien dans ce moment difficile. Même si lui-même avait du mal à retenir ses larmes pour la mort de son fils de cœur. Un accord fut conclu et Remus signa avec Tonks et ses beaux-parents d'un côté et Narcissa signa de son côté avec Draco. Ce n'était pas prévu au début, mais de cette manière ils seraient égales et aucuns d'entre eux ne pourraient prendre l'ascendant sur les autres.

-[…]-

**Septembre 1998**

_**Deux ans plus tard**_

Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils vivaient tous ensemble et pour le dire franchement ce n'était pas toujours fameux comme cohabitation. Le plus souvent, c'était Narcissa qui se disputait froidement avec sa sœur Androméda au sujet de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de son rejet des principes sang-purs en épousant secrètement Ted Tonks. Sinon, il y avait les commentaires blessants de Draco sur les loups-garous qui révoltaient sa cousine. Cette dernière faisait tous les efforts pour ne pas se fier aux apparences parce qu'elle soupçonnait fortement Draco d'agir comme le dernier des crétins afin de pas être blessé s'il venait à s'attacher, mais rien n'excusait son comportement… Remus faisait office d'arbitre entre tout ce petit monde la majorité du temps, mais lorsque Severus se mettait de la partie lors de ses quelques rares visites tout partait de travers.

Même si Remus était le plus calme des maraudeurs, il avait tout de même un petit quelque chose envers Severus, une rancœur qui a émergé à cause de sa curiosité à découvrir son secret qui n'en ait plus un aujourd'hui. Restes de leurs querelles dans le temps de Poudlard.

Sinon, le Manoir avait été rénové pour aller avec son temps et les familles lupin et Tonks avaient réussi à faire pencher en leur faveur afin que l'Électricité moldue soit installée et qu'ils aient la télévision et l'internet.

-[…]-

Un jour, du courrier arriva portant le sceaux de Gringotts alors que tout le monde était attablé pour le petit déjeuner. Les conversations se faisaient en petits groupes séparés. Snape avec les Malfoy puisqu'il était là, les Lupins avec les Tonks. Un petit mot du gobelin Griphook leur appris que ces lettres avaient été laissé par leur bienfaiteur afin qu'elles leur soient envoyés deux ans jour pour jour après sa mort. Ce fait les rendit forts émus. Il y en avait une pour Severus, une pour Draco, une pour Narcissa, une pour Remus, une autre pour sa femme et ainsi de suite. En fait, tout le monde en reçue une. Seule la longueur des lettres variaient en fonction de la relation que chacun avait avec Harry.

-[…]-

Snape prit la sienne avec une certaine émotion qui lui prit la brusquement la gorge. C'est avec une lenteur calculée qu'il déroula le parchemin après avoir brisé le sceau qui la gardait fermée.

_Cher Severus,_

_Tu dois certainement te demander ce que peux bien te vouloir un mort, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, moi non plus en vérité. Je n'en sais rien_. (L'homme leva un sourcil sarcastique tout en roulant des yeux en lisant cette phrase que seul Harry aurait pu écrire dans une lettre.)_ Je me rappel toutes nos conversations. Celles où l'on partageait tout, même nos pires frayeurs et nos pires hontes. Je me souviens comment je me sentais lorsque l'on était que tous les deux… en silence. Nos regards qui parlaient sans rien dire de bien spécifique. La sensation d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait uniquement pour moi et non pour le Survivant. De recevoir pour une fois un véritable sentiment de paix et d'amour, de la confiance. Je ne te l'ai jamais vraiment dit, ou peut-être que oui en fin de compte… mais sans que je n'en prenne conscience… tu as été et tu es comme un père pour moi_. (Le regard de Severus se mit à briller de larmes contenues.)

_Je ne peux pas vraiment savoir ce que c'est parce que je n'en ai jamais eu, mais je crois que c'est comme cela que ça fonctionne entre un père et son fils, non ? La confiance, l'amour et la loyauté ? Quelques fois des conflits… mais jamais quelque chose d'irréparable. Cela devrait toujours être ainsi dans une famille et c'est de cette manière que je me suis toujours senti avec toi. J'espère que ça l'est de ton côté également. _(«Évidemment que ça l'est aussi, stupide Giffy !» marmonna l'homme tout en continuant sa lecture sans prêter attention aux regards curieux des autres.)_En tous les cas, je voulais que tu le saches. Je suis certain que maman t'a pardonné depuis la seconde où elle a vu cette lueur de regret dans tes yeux lorsque Le mot de trop est sorti de ta bouche. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle a eu le temps de me laisser une lettre et de la donner aux gobelins avant de mourir. _

_Elle t'en avait laissé une à toi aussi d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, _(Lily aurait laissé une lettre pour lui? Inconcevable! Pourquoi n'avait-il rien reçu alors de la part des gobelins alors? Ces questions tournaient en boucle dans la tête du maître potionniste avant qu'il ne poursuive afin d'en connaître les tournants.)_ Mais il semblerait que quelqu'un l'est intercepté lors de son envoie sans t'avertir et l'aurait caché à ta vue. Je soupçonne fortement un vieux sorcier à la longue barbe, mais n'ayant pas de preuves, je ne peux que supposer. _(Le regard de Snape brilla d'une fureur froide qui faisait froid dans le dos. Alors se damner Dumbledore avait osé intercepter la dernière lettre que sa fleur de lys lui avait envoyé ? Oh… il allait tellement le regretter fois de Snape, il ne perdait rien pour attendre!) _Bon… eh bien. Je crois que je t'ai tout dit. Le reste – si reste il y a -, c'est à moi de le savoir et à toi de le découvrir_.

_Avec toute mon affection et mon amour_,

_Harry James Potter-Black_

_PS : The Moon is Light_.

-[…]-

De son côté, Remus du s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant d'être capable de tenir le parchemin correctement et de briser le sceau afin de pouvoir le lire. Son louveteau lui avait donné une dernière fois quelques mots sur lesquels s'appuyer en cas où il baisserait les bras…

_Cher Remus,_

_Il y a de nombreuses choses que j'ai toujours eu le réflexe de garder pour moi, certaines que j'ai partagées avec toi, d'autres que j'ai partagées avec Severus. Globalement, c'est avec vous deux que j'ai trouvé la stabilité et le pilier qui m'a aidé à tenir durant les dernières années passées à Poudlard ainsi que durant la guerre. _

_Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous au temps de Poudlard et je n'oserai jamais vous demander de tous oublier, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que vous discutiez afin de tout mettre au clair. Je suis certain que vous ne l'avez pas encore fait puisque tous les deux vous n'avez aucune raison de vous appréciez… mais pourrais-tu faire cet effort pour moi ? Je me rends compte que c'est beaucoup demandé, mais je me rappel d'une discussion que j'ai eu avec Sirius juste avant qu'il ne passe à travers le voile. Je venais pour le confronter au sujet de sa «farce» qu'il avait faite à Severus en lui dévoilant la cachette de Moony. _

_Le regard qu'il m'a lancé après que je lui ai demandé des explications m'a fait me demandé comment il faisait pour tenir encore debout avec tout ce poids de douleurs, de chagrins et de remords qui pesait sur sa conscience. Il m'a raconté son désespoir lorsque vous vous êtes disputés après coup. De la réalisation de son geste où il comprit l'horreur de ce qu'il avait fait par mesquinerie. De la chance qu'ils avaient eue en réussissant à sauver Severus à temps. Il n'osait encore pas à confronter ce dernier parce qu'il avait peur des paroles que Severus lui balancerait au visage. Paroles, qu'il savait, ne seraient que la vérité pure et simple. Il avait également peur de faire ressortir ces évènements du passer et te blesser au passage… Auras-tu la force et le courage de faire le pas que Sirius n'a pu faire de son vivant ? _(«Je te le promets louveteau… je te le promets..» pleura le lycanthrope avec émotion envers le souvenir de son cher ami. Il n'en revenait pas que Sirius est ressenti tout cela sans le laisser paraître durant toutes ses années de prisons puis de fuite… Sa peur de lui faire remémorer un douloureux souvenir alors que c'était lui le plus touché par ce qu'il s'était passé il y a tant d'années…)

_J'apprécierais énormément que vous enterreriez la hache de guerre tous les deux… vous verriez alors les personnes merveilleuses que vous êtes et les coups montés que vous pourriez faire à un certain vieux sorcier pour lui faire regretter ses manipulations…. Bref, pour changer de sujet :_

_Il n'y a qu'une seule manière pour que tu puisses être en train de lire cette lettre et j'en suis désolé parce que je ne serai pas en mesure de faire partie de la vie de mon filleul ainsi que des vôtres. J'aurais aimé le pouvoir, mais on ne peut savoir ce que la vie nous réserve. Si tu désirais nommer quelqu'un d'autre pour parrain ou marraine un beau jour, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Ce serait même un bel hommage que de permettre qu'une autre personne prenne ma place à ses côtés pour le conseiller lorsqu'il ne voudra pas parler de ses problèmes avec ses parents. _(Alors là… S'il croyait qu'il allait nommer quelqu'un d'autre comme parrain, il se foutait le doigt dans l'œil et solide à part de cela, maugréa intérieurement Remus. Peut-être nommeraient-ils une marraine, mais le titre de parrain lui était réservé et ce n'était pas discutable !)

_Pour ce qui est de vôtre cohabitation avec Narcissa Black-Malfoy et de Draco, pourrais-tu me promettre de leur laisser une chance ? S'il te plaît ? Je sais que Draco a déjà un bon pilier en la présence de Severus, mais je me sens véritablement mal de ne pas avoir accepté son amitié lorsqu'il me l'a proposé en première année. En définitive, j'aurais surement pu construire quelque chose d'incassable avec lui si je nous avais donné une chance de devenirs amis. Je sais, tout du moins je m'en doute, que Tonks sera heureuse de pouvoir nouée avec sa tante et son petit cousin parce qu'elle m'en avait déjà parlé. Elle m'avait dit s'inquiéter pour eux parce qu'elle pouvait sentir que leur situation était en train de tourner au cauchemar. Je sais que je peux compter sur elle pour leur laisser une chance de pouvoir réparer ce qu'ils ont fait dans le passer même si ce sera difficile en vertu du caractère buté de Draco. _

_Pour le mot de la fin, je veux absolument que tu saches qu'il y aura toujours un Black et un Potter pour te soutenir dans les moments les plus durs. Peu importe ce que tu en penses, peu importe ce que le monde en pensera. Celui qui a récupéré mes titres et le reste que je ne vous ai pas donné pourvoira à vos besoins si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit. Ne baisse pas les bras parce que tu as une famille qui compte sur toi pour prendre soin d'eux, je ne veux pas que tu penses que ma mort est une fin en soi… parce qu'au contraire : Ce n'est que le commencement de quelque chose de nouveau. Je n'étais qu'un bourgeon qui n'a pu éclore au grand jour… mais contrairement à ce que tu crois, la fleure va tout de même éclore à toi de découvrir comment et à moi de le savoir pour une chose certaine._

_Avec tout mon amour et mon soutient,_

_Harry_

_PS : The Moon is Light. _

-[…]-

Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Potter avait pris le temps pour lui écrire personnellement une lettre. Tout comme pour sa mère qu'il vit être ému aux larmes envers ce jeune homme qui avait laissé suffisamment de preuves pour les disculper et leur éviter Azkaban. Reprenant ses esprits, il brisa le sceau présent sur le parchemin et déroula la lettre avec une appréhension qu'il n'avait jamais connu envers un simple bout de papier.

_Cher Draco (ça t'embête si je t'appelle par ton prénom ? Parce que j'en ai marre de dire «Malfoy»! Ce n'est pas à ton père que je m'adresse, mais à toi ! Bon… maintenant que c'est réglé…) _

Pris par surprise envers cette introduction plus qu'incongrue, le jeune homme éclat d'un bref rire qui fit se retourner sa mère et son parrain alors que les autres étaient plonger dans leur propre lettre.

_Je sais que tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi je t'ai écrit puisque je suis mort et enterré… c'est la seule manière pour que tu ais reçu ce parchemin. Je veux simplement que tu saches que j'ai toujours regretté d'avoir refusé ton amitié. Je sais aujourd'hui qu'elle m'aurait été précieuse encore plus que ce que tu crois puisque tu étais sincère. La renommée tu l'avais déjà à cause de ta famille et ton nombre d'allier était plus que suffisant alors tu n'avais nullement le besoin de me proposer ton amitié. Tu as cependant voulu me laisser une chance. Bien sûr, lors de notre rencontre chez madame Guipure tu as médit sur le statut de demi-géant d'Hagrid, mais comme je ne le connaissais pas plus que cela, ça ne me dérangeait pas._

_Ce n'est que lorsque tu as insulté Ronald lors de notre deuxième rencontre que ça avait mal tourné. Il était le premier ami que je me faisais… même s'il avait fait exprès de venir s'installer avec moi et de faire semblant de s'intéresser à ma personne. Je ne le savais pas à l'époque et le ton que tu avais utilisé, ce ton méprisant que tu utilises face à ceux que tu ne juges pas digne de confiance m'avait rebuté. À la place de me poser quelques questions intelligentes comme le pourquoi de tes gestes et de trouver les raisons derrières les actes entre vous, j'ai agis en imbécile. J'ai eu un jour la prétention de croire que c'était en raison de mon ignorance du monde dû à l'éducation abusive que j'ai subi chez mes relatifs, mais je me sais plus intelligent que cela donc je n'ajouterai que les faits. _

_Ce n'est que trop tard… c'est-à-dire, à la fin de la première année que je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur. Peut-être que j'aurais encore eu une chance de t'approcher et de te présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement, mais tu étais encore trop atteint par mon premier refus pour que j'eusse le courage de t'approcher. Je suis donc allé voir ton parrain pour lui expliquer ma situation. C'est lui qui m'a conseillé et qui est devenu assez rapidement un soutien sans qui je n'aurais jamais pu survivre aussi longtemps. _

_En bref, je ne puis exprimer que de sincères regrets envers tout ce temps perdu entre nous._

_Avec ma sincère amitié,_

_Harry James Potter-Black_

_PS : The Moon is Light. __(Je suis sûr que tu seras le premier à découvrir la signification derrière cette phrase…)_

A la fin de sa lecture, Draco n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il pleurait jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne le prenne dans ses bras et lui essuie le visage avec un mouchoir.

-[…]-

Pour le reste d'entre eux, leurs lettres se résumaient à des vœux. Harry leur avait souhaité de vivre heureux et d'essayer de réparer ce qui était réparable pour Narcissa et Androméda parce qu'une famille unie était la chose la plus importante au monde. Il avait également souhaité à Ted Tonks de prendre soin de sa famille pour lui.

-[…]-

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Je suis absolument désolée de ne pas avoir posté au début du mois même si je ne l'avais pas réellement promis, mon objectif était de poster au moins un chapitre à tous les mois. Je l'ai respectée en le postant avant le prochain, mais bon… j'ai quand même laissé une grande marge de temps entre les deux publications.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ces nouvelles sur les familles Lupin, Tonks et Malfoy ^^ Je me suis vraiment plus à l'écrire pour ma part ^^

À vos claviers pour me donner vos avis et au prochain chapitre!

Love

Alecto

XXX


	9. Note de l'auteure

Bonjour ou bonsoir chers lecteurs !

Je suis navrée de vous dire que ceci n'est nullement un chapitre mais c'est plutôt pour vous annoncer que mon roman a été publié beaucoup plus tôt que ce que j'avais prévu alors vous pouvez dès maintenant l'acheter via le site internet des Éditions Première Chance ^^

J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu de l'écrire. Je vous rappelle les informations à son propos ^^ :

Comme je fais affaire avec les **Éditions Première Chance**, mon livre ne sera pas en librairie, mais plutôt vendu sur leur **site internet** ou **vendu par moi-même**. Ils font ça pour voir si mon roman aura du succès auprès du public assez pour qu'il ne leur fasse pas de mal question monétaire. **Si vous demandez à un libraire à ce sujet, ils pourront leur envoyé une demande afin qu'il leur soit envoyé**.

Sur le site, il sera à **19,95 plus taxes donc à 22,95** en argent canadien. En Euro, j'ai fait le calcul et ça fait **14.45 euros **je n'ai pas calculé le prix plus** les taxes** par contre. Je fais partie des écrivains de **2015**.

Mon vrai nom est **Mélina Lessard**. Donc, ce sera sous ce nom qu'apparaîtra mon livre.

Le titre sera : **Les Chroniques de Zanaria, Tome 1: Söwn**

Résumé : **Il y a presque six ans, Rayan Anderson a disparu en laissant derrière lui femme et enfants. Aujourd'hui, alors que Caleb – l'aîné – approche de ses dix-huit ans, il est celui qui a pris en charge sa famille.****  
****Cependant, depuis plus d'une semaine, une série de cauchemars le perturbe. Le jeune homme essaie de garder la tête froide en se plongeant dans ses études sans y parvenir complètement et finit par tomber malade.****  
****Lors de son réveil, faible et fiévreux, quelque chose le pousse à se rendre au grenier de la maison. Les découvertes qu'il y fait le rendent perplexe et font planer le doute dans ses pensées. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il découvre qui il est réellement et d'où vient sa famille.**

Je croise les doigts pour qu'il ait beaucoup de succès ^^.


	10. Chapitre 8

_**RAR'S**_

**Mangamanie : **Toutes les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre et j'espère que tu vas autant aimer la suite de l'histoire que tu l'apprécies en ce moment. ^^ Mais, oui ils vont se revoir un jour. Cependant, pas tout de suite. Je vais faire en sorte qu'Hadrien soit complètement guéri de la guerre avant qu'ils ne se revoient tous. Ou du moins, qu'il soit assez solide pour ne pas replonger dans le cercle sans fin du doute dans lequel il est prisonnier. Draco a en effet découvert la vérité sur Hadrien. Je n'en dis pas plus =)

**Noooo Aime : **Salut ^^

Je vais bien et toi? Comme tu as pu le constater, mon livre est sur le marché et je suis en train d'écrire le deuxième tome en plus de continuer à écrire des contes et légendes afin de compléter l'Univers.

Alors, pour la partie sur la fic :

Cohabitation difficile parce que leurs points de vues sur plusieurs choses diffèrent et leur passé en commun est assez lourd. Le PS n'est pas le titre d'une chanson, mais plutôt un jeu de mot stupide à propos du nom du groupe : _Moonlight, The Moon is Light. _xD Pour Severus et Remus… je ne crois pas qu'un jour ils puissent vraiment s'entendre et faire la paix, mais uniquement faire quelques concessions afin de ne pas trop embêter ceux qui n'en font pas parti. Ils n'ont pas des caractères faits pour s'entendre.

Hmmm… pour ce qui est de rechercher la fameuse lettre perdu et le coup d'une vengeance à deux, ça me plait quand même beaucoup. Alors, je pense que je vais étaler le tout sur quelques chapitres dans l'Avenir. C'est certain que les lettres ont aidées à mieux s'accepter entre eux.

Merci de ta visite et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, même s'il n'est pas énorme.

**Pyreneprincesse **: Je suis navrée de devoir annoncer qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour acheter mon livre que le site et par . Désolée

**Pop's** : Comme la monnaie Canadienne est en baisse question équivalence avec les autres monnaies américaine et européenne, ça devrait te couter quand même moins cher. On est en récessession au Québec économiquement parlant T-T.

**Je peux publier mon prologue et mon premier chapitre du Roman que j'ai publié si ça peut intéresser le maximum de lecteurs.**

Sinon, merci d'être passé ^^

**Hachi Osaki : **L'univers du Roman se base principalement sur le développement de l'être humain dans ses qualités, sa mentalité et ses défauts qui font ce que tout être humain est nécessairement. Cependant, il y a effectivement du fantasy, mais sans créatures magiques d'aucune sortes. Il n'y aura donc pas d'animal qui n'existe pas dans la vie réelle. Il y aura uniquement des humains doués de capacités hors normes.

Il y aura des Guérisseurs capables de guérir autant les blessures physiques que mentales; des Télépathes ayant le potentiel d'avoir toutes les capacités possibles et déviations du contrôle mental; des Ensorceleurs capables de toutes sortes de magies (gare à celui ou celle qui aura l'audace de les insulter de sorciers ou de sorcières… c'est une grave atteinte à leur dignité et intégrité. ); des Élémentaux capables de maîtriser l'Élément lui ayant été attribué à la naissance dans toutes ses manifestations possibles ; des Boucliers douée de la capacité à former un bouclier physique et mental afin de se protéger (ils protègent en permanence la dimension qui les abrite et les protège des humains normaux) ; des Métamorphes capables de se métamorphoser en l'animal le plus proche de sa personnalité ou en lequel se transforme sa famille depuis des générations ; Ainsi que des Prophètes pouvant faire différentes prophéties et avoir des visions du passé, du présent et de l'avenir.

Cela résume assez bien toute la question de quelles sortes de magies il va y avoir dans mes livres. Si Tu veux plus d'informations, j'ai une page Facebook au nom des Chroniques de Zanaria où tu pourras m'envoyer des messages et m'interroger plus avant. ^^ Elle a 15 ans dis-tu? Alors, elle a l'âge pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. J'avais mis la barre de l'âge minimum à 13 ans. J'espère que l'histoire lui plaira ainsi qu'à toi si tu te mets à le lire. =)

Sinon, merci de ta visite sur le site. ^^

**Guest, TeZuKa j, Emrys, Luka.G, Mini-Yuya, Ymily, Skiria, dmarti17 : **

Merci à vous tous d'avoir laissé une trace de votre passage. Je suis affreusement désolée de l'attente occasionnée, mais comme vous pouvez le constater je n'ai nullement l'intention d'abandonner cette histoire. Elle sera updater à une fréquence assez irrégulière et je m'en excuse d'avance.

_**Fin des RAR'S**_

_**Bonne Lecture tout le monde!**_

_**9\. **_**Hold Me Now (RED)**

Regardant autour de lui, comme s'il était toujours en guerre, Hadrien semblait en proie à de terribles pensées. Il n'avait pas pu dormir de toute la nuit et se tenait maintenant sur la terrasse à observer le lever de soleil. Il savait qu'il devait aller en cours plus tard, mais il restait là, perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Jamais il n'avait pu se défaire complètement de ses fantômes du passé. C'était un fait. Deux à trois fois par année, il lui arrivait d'avoir des épisodes de cauchemars terribles sur la guerre avec Voldemort et de revenir à ce moment où on lui avait planté un couteau dans le dos en mettant bas sa confiance dans le monde magique. William qui découvrait son nom de naissance et l'histoire derrière lui et Jasper qui arrivait dans le décor. Tout pour faire ne sorte qu'il retombe dans un de ces moments de totale détresse. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient découvert tous les deux, le jeune homme pouvait sentir la présence de son vampire partout où il allait.

Hadrien savait pertinemment que c'était normal pour deux âmes sœurs que de toujours vouloir être dans l'entourage de son ou sa destiné (e), mais avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu… il se sentait étrange. D'un côté, il y avait sa paranoïa qui n'arrêtait pas de vouloir le situer et déterminer s'il devait à nouveau s'enfuir et quitter la ville pour sa protection. De l'autre côté, il y avait cette partie qui se sentait protégée et en sécurité de savoir son vampire dans les environs. Lors de leur rencontre, il y avait eu que cette dernière partie aux commandes de son corps, mais maintenant que sa paranoïa était revenue… Jasper devra à tout prit gagner sa confiance avant qu'il ne puisse y avoir toute sorte de relation physique entre eux.

**Fall asleep to dreams of home  
Where the waves are crashing  
The only place I've ever known  
Now the future has me  
I see the fire in the sky  
See it all around me  
I said the past is dead  
The life I had is gone**

En cet instant, le brun n'avait pas vraiment de maison qui pourrait vraiment signifier vis-à-vis de lui. Tout ce qu'il avait était un héritage et ses compagnons du groupe de musique. Avoir une maison n'était pas la même chose que d'être à la maison. Il fallait que son cœur y soit et pour que ce soit le cas, il devait avoir une famille. Sa maison avait été Poudlard avant qu'on ne le trahisse de la plus vile des manières et tout ce qu'il se souvenait maintenant de cet endroit, était le ciel en feu sous la guerre rouge du sang versé. Il croyait que le passé était derrière lui, il y croyais encore même s'il avait ses épisodes remplie de ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde oublié et en même temps… il ne désirait pas l'oublier.

C'était après tout une partie de lui-même.**  
**

**Said I won't give up  
Until I see the sun  
Hold me now  
Until the fear is leaving  
I am barely breathing**

Il ne voulait rien abandonner derrière lui et il ne voulait pas non plus laisser tomber sa propre bataille interne afin de trouver le bonheur par lui-même. Son soleil. Hadrien savait qu'il pourra le trouver avec Jasper et cette chanson qu'il était en train de chanter était pour lui. Il lui racontait la peur qu'il ressentait tout au fond de son cœur et les cauchemars qu'il subissait depuis la fin de sa guerre. Il désirait plus que tout qu'on le serre dans ses bras et qu'on ne le laisse plus jamais seul dans le noir.

**Waking up and letting go  
To the sound of angels  
Am I alive or just a ghost?**

**Haunted by my sorrows  
Hope is slipping through my hands  
Gravity is taking hold  
I said I'm not afraid  
That I am brave enough**

**I will not give up  
Until I see the sun**

Il devra faire beaucoup d'efforts afin de se débarrasser de ses doutes et de ses douleurs. C'était une évidence qui sautait aux yeux. Il savait qu'il était vivant et non un fantôme de son passé, mais le doute le rongeait de l'intérieur. On désirait tout de même qu'il revienne à sa vie d'avant juste pour la célébrité du nom rajouté au nom du groupe. En fait, il n'y avait que Will qui le désirait d'après ce que ses amis lui avaient racontés. Il avait peur, mais en même temps il n'avait pas peur parce qu'il était entouré par des gens qui faisaient attention à lui. Harry. Alors, que ce soit réel ou non, il n'abandonnerait pas. Il ne laisserait pas tomber ceux pour qui cela comptait ainsi que pour lui-même.

**Hold me now  
Until the fear is leaving  
I am barely breathing  
Crying out  
These tired wings are falling  
I need you to catch me**

Cependant, il avait encore besoin qu'on le tienne et qu'on le serre dans une paire de bras fort afin qu'il se sente rassuré et en sécurité le temps que la plus petite partie de ce sentiment de peur ne s'en aille. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin que Jasper le retienne dans ce monde et contre lui. Il était sûr qu'avec des pensées comme cela qu'il était le soumis dans la relation, mais il n'en avait cure.

**As I burn  
As I break  
I can't take it anymore  
I return to the place  
Where the water covers over everything  
Rescue me somehow  
Hold me now  
Until the fear is leaving  
I am barely breathing  
Crying out  
These tired wings are falling  
I need you to catch me  
Hold me now  
Until the fear is leaving  
I am barely breathing**

Une vague de compréhension lui envahi le cœur et il sut que son message avait été entendu et compris, surtout lorsque deux bras forts vinrent l'entourer dans une étreinte.

**-[…]-**

Lorsque son compagnon avait commencé à chanter, le blond avait tout de suite compris que le seul moyen fiable pour Hadrien de communiquer ses sentiments profonds était celui de la chanson. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu sur le groupe grâce aux rumeurs, c'était grâce à cela qu'il était le plus populaire du moment. Faire ressentir en paroles et en musique était extrêmement difficile, mais c'était comme si les émotions du chanteur venait se mélanger à celles de celui ou celle qui écoutait.

Du venin plein les yeux en ressentant toute la douleur par laquelle son compagnon était passé, le message passé vint s'inscrire au plus profond de son âme de vampire. C'était tout naturellement qu'il était venu se placer derrière le brun et le prendre dans ses bras après lui avoir envoyé une vague de compréhension via son pouvoir d'empathie. Il ne laisserait plus personne lui faire de mal. Peu importait à Jasper toutes les épreuves par lesquels ils pourraient passés... ils seraient ensemble.

**-[…]-**

**Angleterre, **

**Octobre 1999**

Draco venait de sortir d'un entretien avec les gobelins de Gringotts au sujet de comment organiser ses finances. Depuis qu'il n'était plus sous la «bienveillance» de son paternel et qu'il s'appelait maintenant Black et non plus Malfoy, il faisait du pèlerinage entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier afin de placer comme il fallait l'argent qu'il possédait. Il menait beaucoup de recherches et se faisait un nom pour lui-même. Ce qu'avait laissé Potter derrière lui pour les aider sa mère et lui était suffisant pour continuer de faire dans la finance comme son père le lui avait enseigné, même s'il avait rajouté la partie moldu à son plan visant à faire fructifier le tout en l'honneur de son ancien meilleur ennemi.

Il y avait quelque chose cependant qui n'arrêtait pas de venir le chercher et de tenir son esprit serpentard en éveil. Cela fait un an qu'il se prenait la tête avec l'énigme du «_The Moon is Light_». Sirotant une tasse de thé dans un restaurant sorcier chic dissimulé du côté moldu, c'est à ce moment qu'il comprit tout.

«… avez –vous entendu parler de ce groupe? Je crois que c'est Moonlight qu'il s'appelle. C'est le premier groupe faisant partie du monde moldu ET du monde sorcier en même temps… Ses membres sont tellement sexes!» entendit-il d'un groupe de jeunes femmes.

«Ils vivent en Amérique d'après ce que cette revue raconte.» fit une blonde en sortant le dit magasine de son sac. «Le chanteur a un nom britannique cependant. D'après vous, est-ce qu'on a été avec lui durant son temps à Poudlard sans le savoir? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de lui…»

«Hadrien Peverell…» soupira rêveusement une rousse.

La réalisation vint percuter le pauvre Draco de plein fouet lorsqu'il vit la photo dans le magasine. Au début elle représentait un blond aux yeux bleus, mais tout doucement l'image se brouilla et devint celle d'un noiraud au regard émeraude étincelant et malicieux.

_Harry Potter était encore en vie._

Lâchant malencontreusement sa tasse de thé sous le choc, le jeune homme de 19 ans s'excusa auprès de la serveuse et lui donna deux galions pour le mal qu'il lui donnait et s'en alla en courant. Il devait prévenir la famille. Il ne ferait pas la bourde d'alerte tout le monde caché de peur que Dumbledore ne s'en rende compte et ne veuille ramener son pion en Angleterre.

**-[…]-**

_**Salut tout le monde,**_

_**Désolée pour tout le temps que j'ai mise à publier une suite, mais je n'avais plus du tout de lousse devant moi. Rien de fait d'avance et c'est toujours le cas. En plus d'écrire mon Tome 2 pour ma trilogie et mon travail plus mon cours d'été qui viens de se terminer afin d'avancer le plus possible mes études… bref. Tout ce que je dis c'est des excuses pour mettre en avant que j'avais l'angoisse de la page blanche sur toutes mes fanfictions. Ça n'a pas aidé que mon dossier de fic non-achevées présent sur le site ait été plagié et mis sur google book et Amazon ainsi que vendu par un certain Matthieu Jason ou Jason Matthieu. C'est selon le site, il inverse les deux noms comme auteur. **_

_**Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas un très long chapitre et tout et tout, mais c'est pour mettre en relief la relation que j'envisage entre Hadrien et Jasper ainsi qu'un avant-goût du moment où la famille Lupin-Black-Rogue va découvrir la vérité sur leur «Harry».**_

_**À part de cela, je ne vois pas vraiment quoi rajouter d'autre sinon à la prochaine!**_

_**Bis**_

_**XXX**_

_**Alecto**_


	11. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour chers lecteurs! :D **

**Hmmm… j'ai écrit ce chapitre un jour après avoir publié le précédant et je m'étais juré d'attendre d'en avoir un autre dans ma manche avant de publier celui-là. Mais, comme je suis terriblement impatiente de caractère… Je n'ai pas tenue comme vous pouvez vous en apercevoir xD. Sinon, avant de trop en dire… place aux réponses aux quelques reviews :**

_**Mrie, TeZuKa j, tsumy-mainewca et Savang**_** : Merci pour vos encouragements et vos mots remplis de gentillesse envers l'histoire en général et pour mon Roman en dehors de l'Univers de la fanfiction. Ça me touche énormément. =) **

_**Mini-Yuya**_** : Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'es plu et qu'il t'est autant enjoué que cela ^^. Par contre, on ne saura que dans le prochain chapitre comment les autres ont réagis **_**pour de vrai**_** et, plus important encore, comment Draco le leur apprit la nouvelle. Ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent tout en continuant à placer la base entre Jasper et Hadrien. Je vais me taire pour ne pas tout dévoiler dans ce petit paragraphe =P **

**Merci pour ton mot sur ce copieur. Pour tout te dire, avec l'aide de Facebook pour prévenir plusieurs communautés d'écrivains en herbe faisant aussi de la fanfiction et par MP sur Fanfiction . net pour ceux dont la fanfic avait été plagiée et découverts, on a tous fait une plainte chacun notre tour et laisser des commentaires désobligeant pour lui. Je peux te confirmer que c'est surement grâce à toute la communauté qu'il a été bloqué et je n'en suis pas peu fière! Héhé! ;) J'étais si affligée, en colère et indignée que ça m'a prise plus de deux heures avant de commencer à réfléchir comme il faut à la situation quand une autre auteure me l'as dit par MP justement. Si ce n'avait pas été d'elle, jamais je ne l'aurais découvert parce que je ne vais jamais voir la section «livre» dans Google ni vraiment voir dans Amazon section fanfic… Bref!**

**Tout ça pour dire merci. =)**

**FIN DES RARS**

**BONNE LECTURE À TOUS!**

**10\. **_**Hear Your Heart (James Bay)**_

**Point de Vue de Jasper**

Après un moment, Jasper se détacha du plus jeune et lui murmura d'aller se préparer et qu'il viendrait le chercher avec sa moto à temps pour les cours. Le brun, incertain, leva une main et la posa sur la joue de son compagnon d'un geste doux mais encore rempli de doutes. Vraisemblablement, il n'avait jamais reçu d'amour de la façon dont le blond était capable de lui apporter et _**voulait**_ lui apporter.

«Je te fais la promesse que j'attendrai le temps qu'il faut afin que tu puisses ne plus douter de l'amour que je te porte…tu ne seras jamais plus seul. » souffla le vampire en inclinant la tête afin de profiter du touché de son âme sœur.

Hadrien lui adressa un sourire plus ou moins assuré avant de baisser la tête tout en laissant tomber son bras. Tout au fond du jeune homme, le blond sentait qu'il savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, mais qu'avec son passé… il doutait mériter son amour. Le vampire releva le menton du brun et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

«Je ne connais peut-être pas ton passé, ni la vie que tu as menée jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Hadrien, mais je sais que tu mérites chaque once de bonheur et d'amour que je me ferai une joie de t'apporter.» asséna-t-il d'une voix profonde et lente afin que ses paroles restent imprégné dans l'esprit de son vis-à-vis.

Ses paroles semblèrent ranimer une étincelle dans le regard du plus jeune ainsi qu'une surprise véritable d'être lu avec autant de précision dans ses sentiments. Souriant, le blond déposa un baiser sur le front de son compagnon et partit afin qu'il puisse se préparer pour les cours et revenir aussi vite que possible auprès de son âme sœur.

**-[…]-**

Comme le cottage n'était pas loin de la maison Cullen, ça ne prit qu'une minute de course afin d'arriver. Tout le monde était au salon à part Carlisle qui était déjà à l'hôpital. Sans leur adresser un regard, il monta rapidement à l'étage afin de se changer et prendre son sac de cours avant de redescendre. Allant vers sa «mère», Jasper déposa un baisé sur sa joue.

«J'ai enfin trouvé mon compagnon, maman.» lui murmura joyeusement le blond.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait maman et non Esmé. S'en rendant compte, la femme sourit doucement en le voyant plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et rempli d'une détermination tout à fait volontaire.

«Je suis heureuse pour toi, mon fils. Quand pourrons-nous le rencontrer?» questionna-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

«Dès ce soir s'il accepte de venir, mais je doute qu'il veuille toute suite parce qu'un certain télépathe a essayé de violer son esprit avec son pouvoir…» grogna l'empathe.

Esmé fronça les sourcils et tourna un regard courroucé vers son premier fils.

«Je ne savais pas qu'il pourrait détecter ma présence dans son esprit… et ce n'est pas un putin de viole!» grogna à son tour Edward.

«Language!» s'écrièrent Esmé et Rosalie.

«Si tu avais suivi mon conseil et exercé ton don afin de pouvoir l'activer et le désactiver à volonté et voir plus que ce que tu peux faire en ce moment, tu aurais détecté son bouclier mental et tu t'aurais abstenu d'essayer de le lire…» le repris Jasper. «Oh, et puis… on a déjà eu cette discussion un nombre incalculable de fois! N'essayer plus de lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à vous rencontrer officiellement… sauf toi maman, je suis sûr que si tu m'accompagne après les cours chez lui, il sera enchanter de faire ta connaissance.» sourit l'empathe vers sa mère vampire.

Déposant un dernier baiser sur le dessus de la tête de sa mère, il partit sur sa moto chercher son compagnon qui devait l'attendre.

**-[…]-**

L'avant-midi s'était bien passé et le reste de la famille Cullen avait respecté le désir de Jasper. Ils étaient restés à l'écart. À l'heure du midi, le blond emmena Hadrien avec lui dans le bois dans une immense clairière remplie de fleurs de lavande et avait sorti une guitare d'une cachète quelconque. Comme le brun ne pouvait s'exprimer qu'en chanson et qu'il ne voulait pas que ce dernier se sente seul dans cette façon de s'exprimer, l'empathe avait décidé que ce serait leur moyen à tous les deux de communiquer. Ce serait leur truc à tous les deux. Un sourire aux lèvres, assis dans les fleurs en face de son âme sœur, il commença quelques accords de musique et se mit à chanter.

**Between the streets, before the night**  
_Dans les rues, avant la nuit_  
**I found you all alone**  
_Je t'ai trouvé tout seul_  
**Shaking tired, but looking lost**  
_Tremblant de fatigue, mais paraissant perdu_  
**I came to take you home**  
_Je suis venu afin de te ramener à la maison_

Personne ne connaissait sa passion pour la musique parce que toute la famille n'avait jamais vu qu'Edward dans cette branche d'activité. Lui n'était vu que comme le guerrier de la famille, Emmett comme le blagueur invétéré, Rosalie comme la mécanicienne et la reine des glaces et du sarcasme, Alice comme l'accroc au Shopping, Esmé la douceur maternelle même et Carlisle comme le médecin sans faiblesses et le pilier. Bientôt, il le savait, tout cela changerait.

**And we're walk in silence**  
_Et nous avons marcher en silence_  
**Side by side!**  
_Côte à côte!_

Oh oui, ils marcheraient côte à côté et ce pour l'éternité s'il ne s'opposait pas à sa transformation.

**And I...**  
_Et je..._  
**Just wanna lay you down your burdens, all your fears**  
_Voudrais juste t'alléger de ton fardeau, et de toutes tes peurs_  
**And I...**  
_Et je..._  
**Don't need your deepest secrets, whisper in my ear**  
_N'ai pas besoin que tous tes secrets les plus profonds murmurent à mon oreille_  
**'Cause I can hear your heart, your heart**  
_Parce que je peux entendre ton cœur, ton cœur_  
**I can hear your heart, your heart**  
_Je peux entendre ton cœur, ton cœur_

Jasper pouvait attendre le moment opportun pour le questionner afin d'obtenir des réponses et il n'avait pas besoin que d'autres le renseigne sur son âme sœur. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui enlever cet éclat malheur et incertain dans le regard d'Hadrien. Ses peurs et son fardeau… il les porterait avec lui ou les supprimeraient en entier de l'existence. Peu lui importait les épreuves, le blond se savait capable d'être à l'écoute du cœur de son compagnon et il ne lui fera jamais défaut.

**The wind is cold against your head**  
_Le vent est froid contre ta tête_  
**Outside is just a blur**  
_Dehors c'est juste une masse confuse_  
**I pull you close, you close your eyes**  
_Je t'attire plus près, tu fermes les yeux_  
**And we don't say a word**  
_Et nous ne disons pas un mot_

**We've got to keep it ruling, ruling**  
_Nous le laissons dominer, dominer_

À travers cette chanson, il répondait à Hadrien. Il lui offrirait tout ce qu'il voudrait dans le futur. Chaque once d'amour qu'il avait à offrir de tout son cœur mort. Il le protègera de tout son être même au prix de sa non-vie. Ses bras deviendront un abri et une maison pour son âme sœur, il le jurait.

**And I...**  
_Et je..._  
**Just wanna lay you down your burdens, all your fears**  
_Voudrais juste t'alléger de ton fardeau, et de toutes tes peurs_  
**And I...**  
_Et je..._  
**Don't need your deepest secrets, whisper in my ear**  
_N'ai pas besoin que tous tes secrets les plus profonds murmurent à mon oreille_  
**'Cause I can hear your heart, your heart**  
_Parce que je peux entendre ton cœur, ton cœur_  
**I can hear your heart, your heart**  
_Je peux entendre ton cœur, ton cœur_

**And we're walk in silence**  
_Et nous avons marcher en silence_  
**Side by side!**  
_Côte à côte!_

**And I...**  
_Et je..._  
**Just wanna lay you down your burdens, all your fears**  
_Voudrais juste t'alléger de ton fardeau, et de toutes tes peurs_  
**And I...**  
_Et je..._  
**Don't need your deepest secrets, whisper in my ear**  
_N'ai pas besoin que tous tes secrets les plus profonds murmurent à mon oreille_  
**'Cause I can hear your heart, your heart**  
_Parce que je peux entendre ton cœur, ton cœur_  
**I can hear your heart, your heart (x3)**  
_Je peux entendre ton cœur, ton cœur_

**Point de vue d'Hadrien**

Une fois la chanson terminée, Hadrien vint se blottir dans ses bras et mangea son repas en silence. Cet instant était un luxe et un bien précieux pour son pauvre cœur qui ne savait plus quoi ressentir. Chaque heure qui passait en compagnie de Jasper permettait à son cœur de cicatriser un peu plus. Il avait eu beaucoup d'aventures depuis la fin de la guerre, mais ça se terminait toujours pour la même raison… il n'était pas capable de se confier. Dans un deuxième temps, après la monté du succès du groupe, cela avait été parce ses petits copains n'en avaient qu'après son argent et la renommée. Comme Ronald et Hermione. Ça avait fait mal même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Comment pouvait-il apprendre à communiquer quand tous ceux qui connaissaient la vérité à part sa famille (Remus, Tonks, Severus, Androméda, Ted, Narcissa et Draco) soit l'acclamait comme un Héros sans le voir pour lui-même ou ne voulait rien de plus que de profiter de son argent? Pouvait-on le blâmer pour vouloir se protéger du monde extérieur après toutes les blessures? Avant d'avoir rencontré Jasper, la réponse avait été oui… parce que tout le monde le faisait, donc cela devait vrai… mais maintenant il n'en était plus si sûr. C'était comme si toutes ses certitudes étaient tombées en mille morceaux.

L'amour dont le vampire l'entourait et la préoccupation qu'il pouvait voir dans son regard doré n'était pas feints. Ce sentiment nouveau que de se sentir aimé… il ne l'avait jamais ressenti qu'avec Remus et Severus. Cependant, ils l'aimaient de façon paternel et non de manière amoureuse. Cette chaleur et ce bien-être qu'il éprouvait dans ses bras… il se sentait désiré pour lui-même pour la première fois de sa vie.

**-[…]-**

**Octobre 1999**

Durant le dernier mois, Hadrien c'était fait peu à peu à l'amour que lui portait Jasper et son cœur continuait à se réparer en sa présence. Son groupe avait rencontré le vampire et lui avait fait passer tout un interrogatoire sur ses prérogatives envers leur chanteur préférer alias leur petit frère de cœur. La manière dont ils l'avaient décrit comme faisant partie de leur famille même sans la connexion du sang, avait emmené des larmes de joie sur le visage du brun.

Lui-même avait rencontré les parents de son vampire après sa deuxième journée de cours au Lycée de Forks. Ce qui l'avait pétrifié et l'avait surpris au-delà de tout, c'était l'aura d'amour et de pureté des intentions présente tout autour de la femme, Esmé. Le jeune homme avait vu en elle un ange. La première phrase qu'il avait prononcé devant elle était : « Vous êtes un ange… c'est impossible d'avoir une âme aussi pure….» La femme avait éclaté d'un rire musical et l'avait pris dans ses bras de la plus douce des manières. Elle avait déclaré l'aimer et le trouver adorable.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi rouge qu'à cet instant. Sachant la nature des vampires, le groupe et Hadrien avaient dévoilés leurs origines magiques comme compensation. Le brun avait pensée devenir le calice de son blond, mais après l'avoir entendu lui parler de le transformer afin d'avoir un nouveau départ, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il désirait. Il aurait besoin de temps pour se décider. Ce qu'avait parfaitement comprit son amoureux. Puis vint une lettre de son cousin au énième degré. Rien ne l'avait jamais préparé à ce que contenait cette simple lettre. Rien…

**-[…]-**

_Cher Hadrien,_

_Tu avais raison. J'ai été le premier à deviner que tu étais encore vivant. J'en ai parlé avec la famille évidemment. Ils ont tous pris étonnement bien la nouvelle. En fait, nous comprenons tous ton désir de te faire connaître pour ta propre personne et nous ne t'en voulons pas du tout de t'avoir fait passer pour mort auprès de la Grande-Bretagne. Si ce que j'ai deviné est juste, alors tu l'as également fait afin de te sortir des griffes des Weasley et de Dumbledore, non? Severus et Remus sont en train d'organiser une vendetta envers eux pour t'avoir fait fuir afin de seulement pouvoir vivre tranquille. Ils ont même engagé un avocat de renom avec l'argent que tu nous as laissé et que j'ai fructifié pendant les dernières années. Je ne les ai jamais vus aussi en accord sur quelque chose que sur leur désir de se venger du vieil homme sénile. _

_J'ai également lu ces articles sur ta vie d'avant Poudlard et fait partie du juré qui a condamné des Dursley. J'ai joint une copie du procès et tous les détails de ce qu'il s'est déroulé ces derniers temps en Grande-Bretagne si ça t'intéresse. J'ai été affreusement mal de n'avoir rien vu de ce par quoi tu étais passé pendant tout ce temps, mais Severus m'a dit que tu ne voudrais surtout pas que je me sente mal parce que je n'ai pas fait partit de tes bourreaux. Il m'a montré certains souvenirs du moment où tu es venu lui demander de l'aide, mais rien de trop personnel afin de ne pas briser ta confiance en lui. _

_Je sais que je n'ai pas encore gagné ta confiance, nous ne sommes même pas amis par Merlin! Cependant, j'aimerais énormément apprendre à te connaître pour toi. J'aimerais aussi que tu apprennes à me connaître de la même façon. La première chose que tu dois savoir dès à présent, c'est que je me suis enlevé moi-même de la famille Malfoy. Ils n'ont plus d'Héritier afin de perdurer la lignée dorénavant et elle va s'éteindre dans l'oubli. Enfin, uniquement la branche anglaise parce que la branche française n'est nullement éteinte comme tout le monde le crois. _

_Je vais par le nom de Black, maintenant. Tout comme Mère. En faisant ainsi, j'avais espéré me rapprocher symboliquement de toi avant d'apprendre que tu étais encore en vie, Maintenant, j'espère pouvoir le faire véritablement si tu me le permets. J'ai ce profond désir d'effacer toutes ces années que nous avons passé à de vaines disputes et vains combats. Tu n'imagines même pas combien je peux m'en vouloir de n'avoir rien vu même après le discours de Sev._

_J'espère qu'un jour je mériterai de faire partit de ta vie de manière significative._

_Tu nous manques, cousin._

_Et plus important encore… Tu ME manques…_

_Draco Black_

_PS : Tu devrais également bientôt recevoir des nouvelles de la famille, chacun désirant avoir des nouvelles de ce que tu fais ces derniers temps et désirant savoir si tu es en sécurité et heureux. Moi aussi ça m'intéresse par la manière… _

**-[…]-**

**Rebonjour tout le monde ^^**

**Alors… ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? J'attends avec impatience vos avis dessus ^^ ! Je n'arrête pas d'écouter en boucle la chanson thème de ce chapitre tellement je l'adore. En plus de ça, je trouve tellement qu'elle convient parfaitement au personnage de Jasper dans ma fic =P **

**Brefouillleeeeeuuuuhhh !**

**Je vous souhaite une belle soirée ou journée ou nuit… peu m'importe le moment où vous lirez ceci. ^^**

**Alecto.**

**Bis XXX**


	12. Chapitre 10

**RAR'S**

**Maeva Cerise : **Contente que tu sois heureuse de la lettre de Draco ^^ J'ai essayé de formuler tout ça de la façon dont je pense qu'il aurait pu l'écrire. La question de Calice VS Vampire me chipote aussi un peu. Je ne suis pas tout de suite sur. Mais, je crois que la balance penche plus vers le vampire dans ma manière de penser l'histoire. Si je veux bien faire avec ce crossover, la question du Calice ne devrait pas exister comme dans le concept de S.M. au sujet de ses vampires. Ça n'existe tout simplement pas dans Twilight. Merci pour ton commentaire =)

**Au fil de ma plume**** : **Moi aussi je trouve la réaction d'Hadrien vis-à-vis d'Esmé adorable. C'était plus fort que moi. J'apprécie énormément cette maman vampire. Son personnage dans Twilight me rejoint juste beaucoup. La réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre ;-) Merci pour ta review ^^

**Etrelley**** : **Merci, c'est toujours plaisant de savoir que ton travail est à ce point apprécié ^^. Si tu l'achètes, j'aimerais vraiment avoir ton avis sur mon roman lorsque tu l'auras terminée. =)

**Marie**** : **Contente que tu es adorée le chapitre précédant. Pour tes questions, je suis en train d'y réfléchir. Merci pour ton commentaire ^^

**Skiria ****: **La suite est là =P merci pour ta Review. =)

**Lilylys**** : **Je suis en train de penser à la réaction d'Harry et j'ai l'intention d'écrire rapidement le prochain chapitre ^^. C'est certain qu'il va parler de son passé avec son compagnon tout comme Jasper va en discuter avec lui. =) Je ne sais pas quand, mais oui effectivement, ce sera avant que sa famille ne vienne le rejoindre. Merci pour ton commentaire. ^^

**Alycia Panther**** : **Je vais bien et toi? ^^ Et oui, ça fait effectivement longtemps. =P

**FIN DES RAR'S**

_Salut, tout le monde!_

_Petite précision pour ce chapitre : imaginez la chanson comme une représentation des sentiments d'Hadrien à la fin de la guerre envers sa situation et tout ce qu'il a dû traverser._

_Enjoy!_

**11\. _Easier To Run (Linkin Park)_**

**Angleterre**

_Après que Draco ait transplané au Manoir_

Une fois rendu au portail donnant sur le Manoir où ils cohabitaient depuis la fin de la guerre, Draco se mit à courir aussi vite que possible pour se rendre à l'intérieur. Sur le chemin, il avait acheté le même magasine que celui qu'avait la femme. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Potter était en vie. Non. Hadrien vivait dorénavant. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Tout au fond de lui, le jeune homme avait toujours su que son meilleur ennemi ne pouvait pas tout simplement être mort de la main de ce monstre. Lui, Draco, avait peut-être baissé les bras à un moment donné et courbé l'échine, mais Potter ne l'avait jamais fait et c'était ce qui le rendait si spécial à ses yeux. Ce courage, cette force de la nature qu'Hadrien avait été et est certainement encore aujourd'hui, pour pouvoir avancer et vivre. En avoir seulement la capacité était déjà extraordinaire.

Arrivé à l'entrée du salon où le jeune Teddy babillait dans les bras de sa mère et où Lupin – _Remus, _se rappela Draco de l'appeler – les observait tendrement, le blond se prit à sourire. Maintenant qu'il savait à propos de Potter, il y avait comme un espèce de poids qui lui avait été invisible jusqu'à présent de libéré. Depuis sa retraite libre, il leur avait envoyé des messages remplis d'espoirs et d'indices pour le retrouver et faire partie de sa vie à nouveau. Tranquillement, il envoya un _patronum _messager retrouver sa mère, Tante Androméda, Ted Tonks et Severus afin qu'ils viennent au salon.

«Bonjour cousine, Remus» les salua-t-il d'un hochement de tête, toujours son petit sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Cela surprit étonnement les deux adultes qui l'observèrent avec soulagement. Ses sarcasmes, bien que s'étant amoindries après la lettre d'Harry, était toujours cause de malaise. Le voir avec un sourire et cet éclat d'espoir dans les yeux changeait vraiment l'impression qui se dégageait de lui.

«Draco?» questionna la voix de Narcissa qui descendait les escaliers menant du rez-de-chaussée à l'étage où elle se trouvait précédemment.

Elle avait reçu rapidement le message de son fils et se questionnait évidemment sur la nature de la conversation qu'il voulait avec tout le monde.

«J'aimerais attendre que tout le monde soit présent avant de commencer à expliquer le pourquoi de la réunion que j'ai demandé, Mère, si cela ne vous dérange pas trop.» s'expliqua brièvement le blond.

«Bien.» acquiesça la femme en allant s'asseoir confortablement dans l'un des divans.

«Une réunion?» fronça des sourcils Remus. «Pourquoi?»

«C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, moi aussi.» fit Severus en arrivant à son tour du portail après avoir transplaner. «Que ce passe-t-il, cher filleul?»

Le jeune homme leur fit signe d'attendre jusqu'à ce que Ted et Androméda n'arrive. Ensuite de quoi, il prit une grande respiration et leur lança à tous un regard si plein de soulagement qu'ils surent tous à l'avance que ce qui serait discuté allait changer du tout au tout leur façon de voir les choses.

«Potter est vivant… ce message qu'il nous a laissé à tous en Post Scriptum dans nos lettres. C'était un indice pour le retrouver. Il n'y a jamais eu de lointain cousin récupérant sa fortune et ses titres… C'était lui depuis le début.» lâcha-t-il tout de go.

**It's easier to run****  
****Replacing this pain with something numb****  
****It's so much easier to go****  
****Than face all this pain here all alone**

**Something has been taken****  
****From deep inside of me****  
****A secret I've got locked away****  
****No one can ever see****  
****Wounds so deep they never show****  
****They never go away****  
****Like moving pictures in my head****  
****For years and years they've played****  
**

Un silence assourdissant tomba dans le salon et même le jeune Teddy se rendit compte de l'énormité de la découverte en se taisant d'une amusante manière solennelle. Puis, se fut le capharnaüm total. Tout le monde parlant en même temps et posant des question au jeune Draco qui finit par rouler des yeux d'une manière exaspérée et siffler afin d'avoir toute leur attention à nouveau.

**If I could change I would****  
****Take back the pain I would****  
****Retrace every wrong move that I made I would****  
****If I could****  
****Stand up and take the blame I would****  
****If I could take all the shame to the grave I would****  
****If I could change I would****  
****Take back the pain I would****  
****Retrace every wrong move that I made I would****  
****If I could****  
****Stand up and take the blame I would****  
****If I could take all the shame to the grave****  
****It's easier to run****  
****Replacing this pain with something numb**

«Excusez-moi si je n'ai pas la science infuse au sujet de la ou des raisons qui font que Potter ait préféré se faire passer pour mort.» renifla le jeune homme. « Mais, si j'étais lui et que j'apprenais que Weasley et Granger se faisaient payer depuis le début par Dumbledore pour être mes amis et qu'ils avaient prévu de me bourrer de potions d'amour afin que je tombe amoureux de Weaslette et lui fasse un gosse pour ramasser ma fortune par son intermédiaire… je changerais d'identité fissa afin d'échapper à leur radar.»

**It's so much easier to go****  
****Than face all this pain here all alone**

**Sometimes I remember****  
****The darkness of my past****  
****Bringing back these memories****  
****I wish I didn't have****  
****Sometimes I think of letting go****  
****And never looking back****  
****And never moving forward so****  
****There would never be a past**

Les voyant tous sur le point de le couper à part sa mère et son parrain, le blond leur jeta un sort de silence pour les empêcher d'émettre le moindre son. Il leur lança un regard noir ensuite pour les prévenir de l'écouter jusqu'au bout, les poings sur ses hanches. Il était vraiment agacé de ne pas être en mesure d'expliquer en entier avant d'être submergé par les questions.

**If I could change I would****  
****Take back the pain I would****  
****Retrace every wrong move that I made I would****  
****If I could****  
****Stand up and take the blame I would****  
****If I could take all the shame to the grave I would****  
****If I could change I would****  
****Take back the pain I would****  
****Retrace every wrong move that I made I would****  
****If I could****  
****Stand up and take the blame I would****  
****If I could take all the shame to the grave****  
**

«Non, mais vous allez vous taire par les couilles de Merlin?» leur hurla-t-il dessus quand il vit qu'ils allaient encore l'interrompre avant même qu'il poursuive après avoir enlevé le sort, convaincue qu'ils auraient compris.

«Draco!» s'exclama Narcissa. «Vocabulaire, s'il te plaît! Pas la peine d'être vulguaire…»

«Mais… Mère!» Gémit-il en retour.

Une œillade plus tard, le blond rendait les armes face à sa mère et soupirait.

**Just washing it aside****  
****All of the helplessness inside****  
****Pretending I don't feel misplaced****  
****Is so much simpler than change **

**It's easier to run****  
****Replacing this pain with something numb****  
****It's so much easier to go****  
****Than face all this pain here all alone****  
**

**It's easier to run****  
****Replacing this pain with something numb****  
****It's so much easier to go****  
****Than face all this pain here all alone**

**If I could change I would****  
****Take back the pain I would****  
****Retrace every wrong move that I made I would****  
****If I could****  
****Stand up and take the blame I would****  
****If I could take all the shame to the grave**

«Il aurait pu nous le dire et rester avec nous au lieu de fuir seul sans personne pour le soutenir…» regretta doucement Remus, chagriné.

«Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, souvenez-vous.» souffla Draco « Il devait se dépêcher pour ne pas tomber sur les traîtres qui se faisaient toujours passer pour ses meilleurs amis. Dumbledore était encore trop influent pour qu'il puisse efficacement se cacher sans se faire passer pour mort. N'oubliez pas aussi qu'il nous a laissé un moyen de tout découvrir en secret.»

«Seulement deux ans après…» se renfrogna Severus à son tour, tout d'un coup irrationnel.

«Excuse-le d'avoir voulu être bien établit avant de nous envoyer ces lettres qui nous permettraient de le retrouver, parrain» s'exaspéra le jeune homme.

Le silence se fit à nouveau, mais, cette fois-ci, plus compréhensif. Il était le résultat d'une grande réflexion de la part des adultes après les paroles pleines de bon sens du jeune Black. Puis, le loup-garou et le Maître Potionniste rayonnèrent d'une aura semblable dans leur fureur commune. _Mon fils a dû se déconnecter de sa famille parce que ce cinglé shooter aux citrons et ces mêle-tout de Granger, Weasley fils et fille ont voulu tout siphonner de lui, _bouillonna Snape, intérieurement contrarié et furieux. Cela faisait 3 années de perdu pour eux. Trois années à le croire mort et à le pleurer pour lui à cause d'eux afin qu'ils ne mettent pas la main sur lui. Voilà comment était le cheminement de penser de l'homme ténébreux. Celles de Remus étaient semblables sauf pour le fils remplacé par un «louveteaux» affectueux.

Les autres, de leurs côtés, se posaient beaucoup plus de questions.

«Comment as-tu deviné? Et qu'as-tu deviné, neveux?» questionna Androméda bien embêtée de trouver la signification du Post Scriptum.

Draco sourit et son regard brilla d'amusement en entendant _enfin _LA question qu'il attendait depuis le début pour pouvoir continuer et terminer ce qu'il avait à dire.

«Eh bien, ma tante, j'étais à ce petit restaurant chic caché du côté moldu en train de boire une tasse de thé après avoir terminé mon repas lorsque j'ai entendu une discussion somme toute banale entre jeunes femmes sur un groupe de musique en voie pour devenir populaire partout dans le monde originaire des États-Unis. Elles parlaient de comment les membres du groupe étaient si bien fait de leur personne.» se moqua le blond au souvenir.

«Et? Où est-ce que tu nous emmènes avec tout ça, stupide filleul?» s'agaça Severus en croisant les bras.

«Ça nous emmène au moment où elles ont dit que le chanteur se faisait appeler _Hadrien Peverell.» _insista le blondinet sur le nom. « Ça ne vous dit rien par hasard? Harry/Hadrien? Et que dire de Peverell!? Non, mais c'est une blague ou quoi? Franchement! Il n'y a pas plus voyant que cela! Et son : «_The Moon is Light_.» alors! Le nom du groupe c'est _Moonlignt_! Et en l'honneur de qui, hein? C'est du Potter tout craché!» s'égosilla Black.

L'air stupéfait sur les visages de tout le monde le fit soupirer d'exaspération alors qu'il leur montra la photo du groupe où on voyait Harry. Il l'a maintint jusqu'au moment où tout le monde s'écria : «**Harry?**». Puis, alors que la réalisation se faisait en chacun, Draco préféra s'éclipser afin d'écrire sa lettre pour son cousin récemment retrouvé.

«Cher Hadrien…»

**-[…]-**

**Scène coupée du chapitre précédent**

_**Moment de la rencontre entre le groupe et Jasper durant le premier mois**_

La veille au soir, le jeune couple avait décidé qu'il était temps que le vampire rencontre officiellement les membres du groupe d'Hadrien puisqu'ils étaient sa famille en quelques sortes maintenant. Et comme ils étaient enfin tous réunis en fin de semaine après plus de deux semaines à avoir déménagé, même William ce qui causait certainement une tension alors que l'homme essayait de se racheter, c'était la journée idéal. En plus, c'était la fin de semaine!

Hadrien était absolument et totalement fébrile ainsi que nerveux. Fabien et Gabriel étaient déjà au courant, mais pas les autres puisqu'ils les avaient découverts tous les deux en train de s'embrasser dans le stationnement de l'école alors qu'ils venaient chercher leur chanteur préféré. Ils l'avaient tous les deux questionné sur le sérieux de leur relation afin d'être rassuré que tout cela était pour de vrai et qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux avant de se mettre à le taquiner malicieusement sans être méchants.

Le jeune homme se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées jusqu'au moment fatidique où l'on sonna à la porte. Il voulut courir ouvrir à son petit ami, mais Gabriel le retint pendant que Fabien alla ouvrir. Il salua le vampire avant de l'emmener dans le salon où il cria à tout le monde de venir pour une réunion.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais Fab? Gab, lâche-moi!» exigea le jeune homme boudeur pendant que son blond lui souriait.

Jasper avait aisément sentit ce qui s'en venait et Alice l'avait prévenue avant qu'il ne prenne la route pour la maison de son compagnon.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici?» fronça des sourcils William. «Qui est-ce?»

«Ce jeune homme est le petit ami de notre cher Hadrien.» chantonna Gab alors qu'il retenait toujours son adorable et boudeur petit frère comme il en était venu à le considérer.

Le basiste, après avoir lu ce que le journal racontait sur le petit noiraud, en était venu à l'observer de plus en plus avec respect. Le courage que cela lui avait fallu pour tout surmonter avait dû être énorme. Il avait beaucoup mieux compris le pourquoi de la pose du charme de silence sur sa chambre. C'était surement dû aux cauchemars qu'il faisait… et puis, ces moments où il disparaissait pendant des jours et revenait toujours morose. Il leur fallait bien des heures et un lot de conneries pour réussir à le faire sourire de nouveau dans ces moments-là. Les paroles de ses chansons prenaient alors également tout leur sens.

«Comment ça se fait qu'on n'ait pas été informé de ce nouveau développement, Had?» fit la moue Théodore.

«Peut-être parce que tu es tout le temps dans les bars et en train de sortir à gauche pis à droite?» bougonna ledit Had.

Pas qu'il s'en souciait ou qu'il lui en tenait rigueur, mais le diminutif n'était pas vraiment apprécier par le jeune chanteur et il préférait de beaucoup son nom entier, merci bien! Ce qu'il disait était également vrai. Le guitariste ne faisait que sortir et aller prendre des verres. Il aimait séduire et profiter du temps qu'il avait pour rencontrer de nouvelles femmes… et de nouveaux hommes parfois. Après tout, qui était-il pour faire la fine bouche question relations? Niveaux sentiments on était tous pareils, que l'on soit homme ou femme. Cela ne voulait pas nécessairement dire qu'il n'avait pas non plus passé du temps avec le reste du groupe.

Depuis le début du mois, chacun d'entre eux s'étaient tout de même rapprochés de manière significative au point qu'ils se sentaient vraiment entre frères lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Tout d'un coup beaucoup plus sérieux, chacun d'entre eux, excepté Hadrien, se mirent devant le vampire et l'examinèrent. Ce dernier se laissa faire avec patience et acceptation, envoyant un sourire à son âme sœur afin de le rassurer.

«Quelles sont tes intentions envers notre frère?» débuta Fabien l'interrogatoire.

Parce que oui, il avait la version d'Hadrien et avait confiance en son jugement, mais il voulait aussi que Jasper le dise lui-même afin qu'ils soient tous rassuré que ce n'est pas un énième fan ou peu importe voulant soit l'argent du noiraud ou sa célébrité.

«J'ai l'intention de le rendre heureux et de prendre soin de lui de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables. J'ai l'intention de le chérir pour le restant de mon existence et de rester à ses côtés tout le temps du monde s'il le désir. Je veux l'aimer de toute les fibres de mon cœur et de mon corps.» répondit sérieusement le blond.

«Ça répond à ma question sur ses sentiments alors.» marmonna Théodore, soulagé.

«Pourquoi?» demanda Gabriel, sérieux lui aussi.

«Parce qu'il est mon âme sœur et qu'il est qui il est.» répondit Jasper à nouveau. «Je ne vis que pour pouvoir l'aimer et le chérir du plus fort que je le peux.»

«Bonne réponse.» acquiesça Fabien.

«Tu ferais mieux de respecter tes paroles, vampire, parce que si tu fais du mal de quelque manière que ce soit à notre petit frère… nous te tomberons tous dessus, même ce muet de William là derrière incapable de prononcer une seule parole.» l'avertit Théodore alors que Fabien et Gabriel acquiesçaient.

Ledit vampire acquiesça et jura respecter ses dires. Ensuite de quoi, l'atmosphère se fit plus légère et moins sérieuse. Ils passèrent alors le reste de l'après-midi et de la soirée à discuter ainsi qu'à jouer à des jeux pendant qu'Hadrien, assis sur les genoux de son compagnon, étant ému par l'affection réelle que les membres de son groupe lui avaient témoignés, restait la plupart du temps silencieux à les observer s'amuser avec chaleur et tendresse. Il répondait néanmoins aux questions lui étant posées de temps à autre.

**Fin de la scène coupée**

**-[…]-**

**Hey Tout le monde! **

**Comment ça va? Moi je viens de terminer ma journée au dépanneur où je travaille et je suis HS (fatiguée), mais comme je suis trop impatiente de savoir vos avis dessus ce chapitre en particulier, je le poste pas vraiment longtemps après le dernier. =P Je suis certaine que vous m'adorez tous en ce moment pour avoir posté 3 chapitres dans le même mois ^^ Avouez :D **

**Bref.**

**À vos clavier pour me dire vos commentaires!**

**Alecto XXX**

**Bis.**


	13. Les Chroniques de Zanaria

**Hey Tout le monde!**

**Je sais que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas poster de chapitres (un bon deux mois je crois ou peut-être trois...), mais je suis en train d'écrire la suite justement. Cependant, je voulais aussi mettre un extrait de mon roman _Les Chroniques de Zanaria_ afin de donner une idée du type de roman. C'est la partie corrigée de mon histoire dans ma version électronique, donc des modifications ont été faites sur cet extrait qui diffèrent un eu de la version papier, mais bon!**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Alecto **

**XXX**

* * *

**Prologue**

Leyla – l'héritière des ensorceleurs – venait tout juste de partir en balade avec Reyn, le nouveau roi de Xa Cuo. La reine Farya d'Akane réfléchissait à tout ce que cela entraînerait comme conséquences. L'homme avait épousé une native de son pays pour laquelle il était tombé amoureux : sa fille n'avait pas l'air d'en souffrir, mais cette proximité, cette amitié, faisait peur à la reine. Au premier abord, cette relation semblait saine, mais Farya ne doutait pas que ça finirait mal entre les deux amis. Elle s'était tout de même abstenue d'en faire part à sa fille.

— Majesté? questionna une jeune servante en s'agenouillant devant le trône.

Sortant la reine de ses pensées, cette interruption fut accueillie avec un sentiment de soulagement.

— Oui, Seyra? fit Farya en lui signalant de se relever.

— La vieille prophétesse arrivée hier soir demande à vous rencontrer, annonça la servante en se relevant tout en gardant la tête baissée.

— Bien, emmène-la-moi et ensuite laisse-nous. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, fit-elle songeusement.

— Bien, Votre Majesté. J'y vais de ce pas.

Puis, la jeune femme partit chercher leur invitée. Cette dernière était une vieille dame à l'âge vénérable de 175 ans. Elle avait la peau ridée et de longs cheveux blond-blanc qui avaient dû être magnifiques au temps de sa jeunesse. Elle atteignait difficilement le mètre cinquante. Une fois la porte fermée sur la servante, la reine se leva de son trône et vint auprès de son invitée afin de l'installer sur un divan, non loin dans une salle privée.

— Comment allez-vous, mon amie? s'enquit-elle d'une voix douce en s'asseyant en face de la vieille femme. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de vôtre visite.

— On fait avec ce que l'on a, mais ce n'est pas pour parler de moi que je suis venue vous rendre visite. C'est au sujet de votre fille aînée. J'ai eu une vision d'elle ainsi qu'une prophétie. Elle la concerne autant que votre futur petit-fils…

— Comment? Que dit cette prophétie, ma chère amie? s'inquiéta la Reine.

— Elle dit ceci :

_« Pour que puisse s'accomplir_

_La Destinée_

_Devra disparaître la prédestinée et le Roi corrompu par le désir._

_Naîtra alors l'Héritier ignorant de_

_Son identité qui devra apprendre_

_Avec rapidité ce qu'il aurait dû savoir_

_Depuis l'âge de la nativité et de l'innocence incarnée._

_Mettre en lumière la folie De l'ombre, il aura pour mission Car lui seul en aura le pouvoir._

_Mais pour ce faire, de la Loyauté il aura besoin Ainsi que de l'Héritière légitime et Du soldat au courage sans commune mesure._

_Qu'il fasse attention!_

_Le danger est présent sous_

_Toutes ses formes et la trahison_

_Est tellement proche…_

_Qu'il fasse attention…_

_Le danger est tellement proche… »_

Le regard de la reine Farya se remplit d'incompréhension avant de s'assombrir d'une peur panique, alors que son amie la regardait avec calme et sérénité.

— Gardes! Gardes! Allez chercher mon aînée! Ramenez-la au château! Dépêchez-vous! cria la souveraine.

— Bien Majesté! À vos ordres, Majesté!

— Il est trop tard mon amie, souffla la vieille femme. La Destinée est déjà en route et elle n'épargne personne… malheureusement pour nous.

Lorsque les gardes revinrent sans Leyla avec une expression de confusion et de doute au visage, la reine dut faire face à la réalité qu'était la disparition de sa fille. Les larmes se mirent alors à couler sans honte sur ses joues devant ses sujets. On quémanda la princesse Alyel qui vint prendre sa mère dans ses bras, pleurant elle aussi, en apprenant la nouvelle. Il émanait d'elles, une force insoupçonnée dans leur malheur et les gardes, se sentant de trop, laissèrent les trois femmes seules dans le petit salon.

* * *

_« L'inconnu est porteur d'angoisse. »_

— **Nadine Gordimer**

_Je suis complètement perdue. Je me sens… comme si j'avais oublié quelque chose d'important, de vital… Une partie de moi qui faisait mon identité, ma personnalité, mon cœur et mon âme. J'ai peur. Je suis même terrifiée. Le jour, j'évolue aux côtés de mes collègues, perdue dans mes pensées. Isolée au plus profond de mon cœur qui réclame à cor et à cri qu'on lui rende ce qu'on lui a pris. Qu'on lui rende ce qui lui appartient de plein droit. Ses cris me perturbent. Ses cris me déchirent. J'ai cette impression d'avancer en plein brouillard. Ne pouvant rien voir de ce qui m'entoure._

_De ne pouvoir me fier à rien ni personne. La confusion obscurcit mon jugement._

_Lorsque l'on me pose des questions, je ne fais que sourire, éluder ou changer de sujet. Je ne mentirai pas en disant que tout va bien et pour le mieux parce que ce serait plus que faux. Alors, les gens repartent à leurs occupations et me laissent relativement tranquille._

_Ma seule source de joie réside en mes enfants. Leurs rires m'attendrissent. Leurs sourires remplissent mon cœur d'amour. Les voir grandir est une source d'émerveillement constante. Le seul point noir dans ce beau tableau, c'est leur père. Envolé dans la nature sans un mot ou une arrière-pensée. Tout ce qui nous reste de lui, c'est une vieille photo de famille prise lors de la naissance des jumelles ainsi qu'une pension colossale pour les enfants._

_Je me questionne aussi sur le fait que je ne vois que partiellement le visage de mon ex-mari dans mes souvenirs. J'ai beau croire que cela fait quand même beaucoup de temps qu'il soit parti, cela ne m'empêche pas de m'interroger sur ce phénomène inhabituel qui contribue à me rendre complètement dingue! La question « pourquoi? » se répète et résonne souvent dans ma tête… toujours sans réponse, malheureusement._

_Pour oublier mes problèmes, j'enchaîne les aventures avec les hommes. Chaque fois que je perçois un élément me permettant de ne plus être cette « Avocate célibataire et sexy » et de devenir une femme heureuse en ménage, c'est pour me rendre compte après coup que l'homme avec qui je sors n'est qu'un maudit profiteur me fréquentant que pour mon argent!_

_Je crois que – bien que cela me fasse mal de l'admettre – mon fils perçoit mieux que moi la nature profonde des gens. Chaque homme – à part son père – que j'ai invité à la maison a été soumis à une tornade ambulante éprouvant ses limites. Aucun d'eux n'a passé le « test ». À croire que le fait que son père soit parti sans un_ _mot en nous abandonnant l'ait tellement bouleversé qu'il n'a plus accordé sa confiance à qui que ce soit, excepté ses sœurs et moi ainsi qu'aux jumeaux, ses deux meilleurs amis. J'en suis profondément touchée, bien que toute cette méfiance face à l'inconnu m'inquiète également. Je m'inquiète pour lui, mais aussi pour les jumelles et pour moi-même, je l'avoue._

_Qu'est-ce que l'avenir peut bien nous réserver, maintenant? C'est une question qui revient assez souvent au fil des jours lorsque je nous observe à la maison. Mais quoiqu'il advienne… je protégerai ma famille jusqu'au bout! Elle est ma fierté, mon amour et ma vie! Je me battrai pour la préserver… jusqu'au bout._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le commencement**

_«La routine, cette préface des révolutions!» _— Emile de Girardin

La menace des nuages ombrageux planait sur tout le Québec. On entendait à intervalle régulier le bruit caractéristique du tonnerre et on pouvait apercevoir un ou deux éclairs entre les nuages. À l'intérieur d'une demeure, la seule lumière provenait de la lune. C'était le silence total. Enfin… ce n'était pas tellement silencieux puisqu'on pouvait entendre des gémissements venant de l'une des chambres à l'étage. Si l'on se fiait à la sueur présente sur son corps, y collant les draps, ainsi qu'à ses traits contractés par une peur intenable, le jeune homme y dormant semblait faire un angoissant cauchemar. De la fenêtre ouverte, on pouvait entendre le bruissement des feuilles et le craquement des branches. L'atmosphère était étouffante et on avait peine à y respirer convenablement.

En raison de son agitation, la couverture recouvrant le jeune homme descendit de quelques centimètres et l'on put apercevoir un croissant de lune ainsi qu'une étoile surmontée d'une couronne, le tout d'une couleur argentée. Dessinés sur sa hanche gauche, ces symboles étaient singuliers et originaux. Cela aurait pu être un tatouage, mais ce n'était en fait qu'une tache de naissance. Sa mère n'en parlait jamais. En fait, personne n'y avait jamais fait attention, ne le remarquant même pas. Considérant que c'était une tare, elle était toujours recouverte d'un vêtement. Même lorsqu'il faisait plus de trente degrés à l'extérieur ou qu'il allait se baigner. Mais revenons-en au jeune homme lui-même.

Son cauchemar devenait de plus en plus violent. D'un brusque mouvement, il finit par tomber au sol et se réveilla, le cœur battant à un rythme affolé. Le souffle court, il observa le décor rassurant de sa chambre. Les affiches de ses groupes musicaux préférés accrochées aux murs, le bureau débordant de différents livres écrits par de célèbres auteurs, l'armoire avec ses vêtements, la table de nuit. Son petit balcon était dévoilé par ses portes-fenêtres ouvertes où les rideaux s'agitaient avec le vent. Le décor se complétait par son lit simple dans le coin face à la porte menant au corridor. Soufflant avec nervosité et se passant une main dans les cheveux, il se défit finalement de la couverture le retenant au sol et se leva en bâillant. Son regard tomba sur son réveil qui indiquait trois heures du matin.

Soupirant avec lassitude, il se passa une main sur les yeux en essayant de faire disparaître cette peur tapie au fond de lui. Puis il prit la direction de la salle de bain afin de reprendre un peu ses esprits. En se passant un peu d'eau sur le visage, il inspira et expira doucement afin de regagner son calme tout en observant distraitement son reflet. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme d'un mètre soixante-quinze au corps élancé et musclé; un visage aux traits fins, mais virils, avec des yeux bleus-gris en amande ainsi qu'aux cheveux mi-longs couleur chocolat très foncé. En ce moment, ils étaient libres sur ses épaules, mais habituellement, il en faisait un catogan. Il coupa l'eau et prit une serviette pour s'essuyer le visage. Revenu dans sa chambre, il soupira. Encore.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir pour le reste de la nuit, il prit son iPod et mit ses écouteurs pour ensuite se diriger au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'installa sur le banc face à l'entrée et mit ses espadrilles. Il avait besoin d'aller courir. Ne sachant pas combien de temps cela lui prendrait, il prit ses clés qu'il accrocha à son pantalon de jogging et décrocha le sweet-shirt à côté de la porte afin de le mettre pour ensuite partir. Dans les rues, les lumières des lampadaires étaient encore allumés. C'était dire comment tôt il était.

Faisant attention à son souffle pour ne pas s'essouffler trop rapidement, il commença par jogger avant d'aller de plus en plus vite. Lorsqu'il courrait, peu importait le moment, tous ses soucis s'envolaient. C'était comme s'ils n'existaient plus. Cela ne faisait donc pas six ans que son père les avait quitté. Il n'avait pas ces affreux cauchemars toutes les nuits depuis une semaine… Et puis, quand il arrêtait de courir, ils revenaient. Il ne regrettait cependant jamais ces brefs moments de paix, car, lorsqu'il revenait à la maison, il se sentait toujours prêt à y faire face à nouveau.

C'était donc en paix avec lui-même qu'il revint à la maison une heure et demie plus tard. Il déverrouilla la porte après avoir enlevé ses écouteurs et entra dans la demeure. Exténué, il enleva ses espadrilles pour ensuite se diriger à l'étage où il enleva rapidement son sweet-shirt plein de sueur et le mit dans le panier à linge sale dans la salle de bain. Se sentant dégueulasse, il prit une douche rapide avant de se rediriger vers sa chambre.

Il était désormais cinq heures. Cela signifiait qu'il lui restait encore une heure et quart avant que sa mère ne se lève à son tour. Il s'étendit tranquillement sur son lit, un bras derrière la tête et le regard rivé sur son plafond. Durant ce laps de temps, le jeune homme se vida l'esprit et put respirer librement.

Se sentant mieux qu'au réveil, il eut un léger sourire et reprit son iPod pour se diriger vers son balcon pour s'accouder sur la balustrade afin de profiter du vent frais. Le ciel commençait à s'éclairer, annonçant le lever du soleil, dont il put admirer toute la splendeur. Alors que la musique de _Les Étoiles Filantes _chantée par les Cowboys Fringants venait tout juste de finir, il décida de s'habiller avant que sa mère ainsi que ses petites sœurs ne se réveillent.

C'est pieds nus qu'il descendit les marches pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Le jeune homme démarra la cafetière et attendit patiemment que le café soit prêt en sifflotant doucement. Des bruits retentirent à l'étage et il sourit légèrement. La maison allait s'animer et il se prépara mentalement aux tornades qu'étaient ses petites sœurs de douze ans, Rose et Mélia; les jumelles diaboliques selon lui.

Alors qu'il se servait sa deuxième tasse de café, il vit Anna – sa mère – entrer dans la cuisine en bâillant. Il sortit une seconde tasse et la lui servit.

— Merci, mon chéri, le remercia-t-elle d'une voix encore un peu ensommeillée. Bien dormi?

Il haussa des épaules, désinvolte, et répondit de manière nonchalante.

— Pas vraiment mais pour me changer les idées, je suis allé courir pendant une petite heure et demie avant de revenir à la maison afin de me préparer et déjeuner.

— C'est à nouveau ce cauchemar qui t'empêche de dormir? questionna-telle en le fixant d'un air inquiet.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, hésitant sur la réponse à donner à sa mère qui semblait s'impatienter. Il n'aimait absolument pas en parler et surtout pas à elle. Il se sentait ainsi comme un enfant et détestait ce sentiment parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le ressentir.

— Caleb, l'avertit sa mère, ne me ment surtout pas!

— Oui, c'est toujours l'même qui r'vient et j'commence sérieusement à me d'mander c'qui n'va pas avec moi…

— Il n'y a absolument rien qui ne va pas avec toi!

— Tu dis ça parce que tu es ma mère…

— Ça n'a absolument aucun rapport!

Caleb lui sourit avec dérision. Anna, quant à elle, fronçait des sourcils. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son fils, elle lui fit signe d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

— Mais, imagine deux secondes! Seulement deux secondes! Ce n'est pas normal de faire le même rêve toutes les nuits pendant une semaine!

— C'est étrange, je le reconnais, mais cela ne veut absolument pas dire que tu es anormal, Cal!

— Je sais, mais… est-ce que l'on pourrait, _s'il te plaît_, changer de sujet? J'en ai par-dessus la tête de parler de ce stupide cauchemar.

— J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider… Tu le sais… Et je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi…

— Maman! Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, mais laisse-moi tranquille à la fin!

— Bon, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux…

— C'est vraiment ce que je veux.

Un lourd silence s'installa après leur semi-dispute.

— As-tu pensé à consulter?

Le jeune homme roula des yeux d'un air faussement désespéré et fit une moue à sa mère. Elle aurait pu choisir autre chose pour détendre l'atmosphère entre eux deux, mais l'important était que le but recherché soit atteint, non? La femme rit doucement et servit le déjeuner sur la table, qui consistait en des œufs brouillés avec du pain grillé ainsi que du jus d'orange. Son fils s'assit et se servit une assiette. Il sentait qu'il avait blessé sa mère en lui parlant aussi crûment, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : question de fierté adolescente… et masculine. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il termina de manger que ses sœurs descendirent en bâillant. Il était sept heures.

— Alors les jums… bien dormi? demanda un Caleb très amusé.

— Chut! … Dodo… mmm…

Ça, c'était Mélia qui venait de s'exprimer en laissant sa tête tomber sur la table dans un bruit sourd, se rendormant avec une facilité déconcertante. Anna et Caleb se mirent à rire aux éclats. Cette scène leur était tellement familière qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'en rire à chaque fois. Tous les matins, durant la semaine, les jumelles prenaient leur temps afin de retarder le plus possible le moment fatidique où elles devraient se rendre à l'école. C'était un peu comme un rituel pour les deux gamines.

Puis, alors que les trois femmes de sa vie mangeaient, le jeune homme les détailla. Anna portait déjà son tailleur pour aller travailler et était prête à partir. Ses traits, détendus à cet instant, mais sévères en milieu public, étaient doux. Elle avait une chevelure chocolat arrêtant aux épaules ainsi que de magnifiques yeux couleur noisette. Elle était un peu plus petite que son fils. Selon la seule photo qu'ils possédaient de leur père, les jumelles, elles, avaient sa chevelure aussi blonde que du blé ainsi que le regard noisette de leur mère. Mélange contraire de leur frère qui avait les yeux bleus-gris paternels avec les cheveux chocolat maternels.

Quand tout le monde eut terminé, Caleb prit la vaisselle sale pendant que ses sœurs montaient à l'étage et la rangea dans le lave-vaisselle en songeant à leur père. Il les avait abandonnés alors que ses sœurs avaient six ans et lui douze. Cela allait bientôt faire six ans tout justes. Dans deux jours. Lorsqu'Anna vint pour s'occuper du reste de la vaisselle qui ne pouvait être mise dans la machine, le jeune homme s'adossa au comptoir et resta ancré dans ses sombres pensées.

— N'y pense plus, Caleb… fit Anna d'une voix douce. Tu te fais plus de mal que nécessaire…

— Ne plus penser à quoi?

Son fils riait nerveusement comme s'il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir en disant cela. Il s'était retenu de parler avec agressivité pour ne pas la heurter parce que ce n'était pas après sa mère qu'il en avait, mais après son père…

— À cet homme qu'est ton père…

Alors qu'il allait nier, la femme lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Il barra les lèvres et une ombre douloureuse passa dans son regard alors qu'il avait détourné les yeux pour fixer le jardin par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

— Je l'ai vu alors que tu observais tes sœurs… Tes pensées étaient toutes rivées sur lui.

Ne voulant plus débattre sur la question, Caleb se tourna vers sa mère.

— Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose, s'il te plaît, maman…?

Son visage suppliant dut convaincre Anna, parce qu'elle hocha la tête. Puis son regard s'illumina.

— Bon d'accord! Si tu ne veux pas parler de lui, je comprends. J'avais d'ailleurs une autre question pour toi. J'y pensais justement durant notre conversation tantôt… As-tu déjà pensé à écrire ton cauchemar dans un journal? lui demanda-t-elle. Ça pourrait t'aider un peu à t'en libérer afin de prendre un certain recul et de comprendre… non?

— Un journal?

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil en disant cela.

— Oui, un journal, monsieur sceptique, fit Anna, amusée. T'sais quand tu prends un cahier ligné et que tu en garnis les pages avec la description de tes journées…

— J'sais parfaitement c'est quoi un journal, merci bien!

Il fronça des sourcils, décroisant les bras pour mettre ses mains dans les poches de son jeans. Il lui avait demandé de ne plus parler de ce cauchemar et elle s'empressait de faire exactement le contraire. Néanmoins, sa suggestion était loin d'être sans intérêt.

— C'est une méthode à laquelle on ne pense pas souvent, mais elle a déjà donné de très bons résultats, tu sais…

Caleb la regarda d'un air songeur et haussa des épaules.

— Pourquoi pas, après tout! Je n'ai rien à perdre à l'essayer… Ça marchera peut-être, qui sait?

— Pendant que tu réfléchis à tout ça, moi, je vais aller voir ce que fabriquent tes sœurs! Elles devraient déjà être prêtes, soupira Anna d'un air mélodramatique. Si ça continue comme ça, elles seront en retard. Encore! Et je te gage n'importe quoi que c'est leur but à ces petites chipies!

Son fils éclata de rire. Elle quitta la cuisine après lui avoir souri une dernière fois et il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

— Mélia! Rose! Mais qu'est-ce que… Sales petites pestes que vous êtes! Revenez ici que je vous attrape!

Entendant sa mère crier après les jumelles, un sourire amusé se peignit sur le visage de Caleb. Un bruit de course juste devant lui retint son attention alors qu'il venait d'arriver à l'étage. Sans l'avoir remarqué, Rose riait et continuait de courir. Juste avant qu'elle ne dévale les escaliers en roulé-boulé, il l'attrapa et la maintint contre lui. La fillette se débattit, puis voyant que cela ne servait à rien, elle croisa les bras et fit la moue.

— T'es même pas drôle d'abord! fit-elle, boudeuse.

— Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser débouler les escaliers, n'est-ce pas?

Il lui montra les escaliers derrière eux et elle déglutit légèrement. — Oups… dit-elle.

— Ouais, oups! La prochaine fois… Regarde où tu vas en courant… D'accord?

Rose hocha frénétiquement de la tête en signe d'accord et il la relâcha. Elle repartit rejoindre sa sœur de l'autre côté, qui s'était fait prendre par leur mère. La fillette grimaça en ramassant ses livres d'école qu'elle avait lancés partout dans la chambre afin de retarder le départ. Quand tout fut ramassé, leur mère les obligea à descendre et à mettre leurs chaussures pour partir le plus rapidement possible.

Resté en haut des escaliers, Caleb les regarda partir puis s'en alla véritablement vers sa chambre. Comme ses cours ne commençaient pas avant neuf heures et qu'avec sa voiture, il y serait assez rapidement, le jeune homme se coucha sur son lit en songeant à son rêve… enfin à son cauchemar… Puis, à la suggestion de sa mère. Il haussa des épaules et choisit d'aller au carrefour Charlesbourg avant les cours.

Tournant le regard, il vit qu'il était déjà huit heures et quart. Décidant qu'il pouvait toujours y aller maintenant, Caleb se leva de son lit et prit sa chemise bleu nuit favorite posée sur sa chaise d'ordinateur ainsi que son long manteau en cuir noir. Il se l'était acheté avec ses économies sur un coup de tête qu'il était loin de regretter aujourd'hui. Il se prit également une paire de bas et rangea ses livres de cours à l'intérieur de son sac qu'il mit en bandoulière, posé sur sa hanche sortit ensuite de la pièce sans oublier de fermer la porte à clé au cas où ses sœurs auraient la brillante idée d'y mettre à nouveau le désordre. Un sourire amusé aux coins des lèvres, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, décrocha ses clés de voiture et mit ses chaussures d'extérieur. Fermant comme il faut derrière lui, il prit une grande bouffée d'air, les yeux fermés.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le cauchemar**

_« Un même cauchemar donne une leçon au méchant et renseigne le bon. » _

— **Alden Nowlan**

Alors qu'il allait rejoindre sa voiture, son cellulaire sonna et en l'ouvrant il vit que c'était Karine Arseneault – sa meilleure amie – qui l'appelait. Le jeune homme décrocha et posa le téléphone sur son oreille.

— Salut, l'empêcheuse de tourner en rond, salua-t-il. Comment ça va?

— _D'abord, je ne suis pas une empêcheuse de tourner en rond, _rétorqua la voix de la jeune femme derrière le combiné. _Et deuxièmement, c'est la raison de mon appel justement… j'aurais… Enfin, François et moi aurions un service à te demander…_

— Accouche, Karine, s'amusa-t-il de sa gêne apparente dans sa voix.

— _Est-ce que tu pourrais nous prendre sur le chemin…? On s'est, comme qui dirait, levés un peu tard et…_

En arrière-fond, Caleb entendit la voix du jumeau de Karine rétorquer :

— _**Tu **__t'es levé un peu en retard Karine! Moi, je suis prêt depuis longtemps, déjà, et j'essayais – sans succès – comme d'habitude, de te réveiller depuis près d'__**une heure**__, tu m'entends? __**Une heure**__, bordel!_

— _Bon, bon, d'accord! _s'agaça la jeune femme. _Je me suis levé un peu en retard et maintenant, on n'aura pas assez de temps pour arriver à l'heure en marchant, donc…_

Le jeune homme rigola légèrement tout en se dirigeant vers son véhicule.

— Ça va Karine, relaxe… J'ai quelque chose à vérifier, puis j'irai vous chercher ensuite. C'est O.K.?

— _T'es un ange, Caleb! _s'écria-t-elle d'une voix ravie et soupirant de soulagement. _Tu nous sauves la vie!_

— N'exagère pas quand même… sourit-il. À tantôt!

Il raccrocha et prit le volant de sa voiture. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, sa pensée selon laquelle le carrefour n'ouvrait ses portes qu'à neuf heures et demie se confirma.

Puis, il reprit le volant afin de se diriger vers chez les Arseneault. Son regard intercepta brièvement les chiffres de l'horloge et il remarqua pensivement qu'il était déjà plus de huit heures et quarante lorsqu'il se stationna en avant de la maison de ses amis. Il klaxonna afin de les informer qu'il était arrivé et attendit patiemment en essayant de régler un problème avec sa radio.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit deux têtes rousses sortir de la maison et courir vers la voiture comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Il n'en comprit la raison que lorsqu'il vit leur mère à la porte de la demeure, le poing levé vers eux et l'air absolument furieuse après les jumeaux. Quand ils refermèrent la portière derrière eux, Caleb démarra et se remit en route.

— Pourquoi avait-elle l'air furax votre mère? questionna-t-il, le regard rivé sur la route.

— J'sais pas si t'avais déjà r'marqué l'phénomène de maladresse qu'est ma sœur par moments… mais il a encore frappé… se moqua François en regardant narquoisement sa jumelle.

Ladite jumelle foudroya son frère du regard et rougit ensuite en croisant le regard amusé de Caleb dans le rétroviseur avant de bouder.

— Je ne suis pas maladroite, grogna Karine de mauvaise foi, j'étais juste encore fatiguée… et…

— … et d'une maladresse à faire peur… fit semblant de tousser

François.

Leur ami ne put s'en empêcher et rigola de la mine agacée que prit la jeune femme en entendant les paroles de son frère.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a cassé ou endommagé cette fois-ci? demanda Caleb.

Karine sauta sur son frère afin de l'empêcher de raconter quoi que ce soit, mais n'étant pas assez forte, il se déprit de son étreinte et répondit à la question de son ami.

— Elle est entrée en collision avec l'armoire où s'trouvait la collection d'antiquités que possède – ou j'devrais dire possédait – maman. Il n'en reste plus que des objets brisés ou cassés, ha! ha!

Le jeune homme grimaça en se rappelant l'expression coléreuse sur le visage de Mme Arseneault.

— Toutes mes condoléances dans ce cas… Il semblerait que tes heures soient désormais comptées, ma pauvre Karine, fit semblant de compatir Caleb.

Il entendit François pouffer de rire et le silence fit son règne durant les cinq minutes suivantes. Juste le temps d'arriver dans le stationnement de l'école. Dans moins d'une dizaine de minutes, les cours commenceraient. Ce qui les fit aller aussi vite que possible afin de ne pas arriver en retard. Rendue aux casiers, Karine eut un temps d'arrêt et se figea.

— Euh… quel cours on a déjà?

Caleb et François la regardèrent comme si c'était la première qu'ils la voyaient.

— Nous sommes à moins de deux mois des vacances d'été et tu ne sais même pas ton horaire par cœur? Mais il se passe quoi dans ta tête, merde? questionna son jumeau avec consternation.

— Oui, bon, ça va! s'écria la jeune femme, les joues en feu.

Caleb regarda son horaire rapidement pour s'assurer qu'il avait raison et répondit :

— On a Monde contemporain… maintenant…. ON BOUGE! Il reste moins de cinq minutes avant le début du cours et on doit traverser tout le bâtiment! VITE! cria leur ami, faisant sursauter les jumeaux.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'attraper leurs livres de cours et partirent en catastrophe en courant vers leur salle de classe. Ils arrivèrent tout juste avant que le professeur ne ferme la porte, les laissant de l'autre côté et devant attendre que l'adulte daigne les accepter dans son cours. Le regard sévère du professeur les suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les trois assis à leurs places, les rendant mal à l'aise.

— Bien! Maintenant que tout le monde est présent – y compris les retardataires (_son regard s'attarda sur les trois adolescents gênés_) –, nous allons enfin pouvoir débuter le cours…

Il fut interrompu lorsque l'on cogna à la porte. Caleb ne remarqua qu'à ce moment l'absence de ses autres amis : Ariane, Gabriel et Rosalie.

Ariane, Coutu de son nom de famille, était une grande brune d'un mètre soixante-quinze aux yeux marron et aux longs cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les hanches. Compréhensive envers les autres, elle se souciait beaucoup de ses amis lorsque ces derniers semblaient mal aller. Réservée, si elle ne connaissait pas bien la personne qui lui faisait face. Elle pouvait également se montrer d'une détermination à en faire frissonner plus d'un de désir et de terreur lorsqu'ils étaient ses cibles. En famille, elle était ferme et bienveillante. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour eux.

Ses parents étaient divorcés depuis qu'elle avait dix ans et son petit frère avait trois ans à l'époque. Devenue plus responsable et devinant qu'il y avait plus que l'on avait souhaité lui dire, Ariane était devenue plus autonome après cette épreuve du haut de ses dix ans. Elle commença à prendre soin de son frère et devint une extraordinaire grande sœur attentionnée. Mais, depuis quelque temps, son père a tenu à rencontrer de nouvelles femmes et s'est décidé sur une certaine Sophie qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Ariane s'est tout naturellement querellée avec son père à son sujet et était désormais en froid avec lui.

Gabriel Laberge de son côté était un grand blond dont la chevelure partait dans tous les sens peu importe ce qu'il essayait désespérément de faire pour que les choses s'améliorent. Ses grands yeux verts dont la teinte semblait hésiter entre le clair et le foncé faisaient fondre la plupart des filles de l'école bien qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour Ariane, sa copine. Il possédait un « je-m'en-foutisme » inimitable et quand nous étions son ami, sa loyauté nous était acquise absolument. Il avait toujours la bonne parole au bon moment. C'était ce qui faisait de lui le meilleur ami que l'on pouvait souhaiter avoir. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais sa présence était reposante.

Question famille, Gabriel était fils unique. Il rêvait cependant ne plus l'être même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre espoir pour que ses parents se décident enfin à lui donner une petite sœur ou un petit frère. Il s'entend bien avec eux par contre. Le seul bémol à sa situation était que ses parents étaient entièrement conformistes et la règle d'or était : « vierge jusqu'au mariage »! La poisse lorsque les hormones entraient en jeu et que l'on avait une petite copine tout ce qu'il y avait de plus désirable. Sa mère était présentement en froid avec sa sœur parce que cette dernière n'avait pas respecté cette règle (ce mantra). Sa tante était également sa marraine et il était obligé de se cacher pour lui parler. Que ce soit par lettres, par courriel, sur Facebook ou par SMS.

Et la dernière et non la moindre : Rosalie Legault. Cette dernière, assez petite du haut de son mètre cinquante-huit, possédait une longue chevelure noire comme l'ébène et un regard chocolat-noisette à en faire succomber plus d'un. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air de remarquer l'effet qu'elle provoquait sur la gent masculine – ce qui soulageait beaucoup Caleb. Elle avait également une tâche de naissance en forme de rose noir sur la nuque qu'elle faisait passer pour un stylisé tatou.

Volontaire, elle n'a jamais peur d'afficher ses idéaux et dégage une force impressionnante pour sa petite taille. Elle taquinait beaucoup Ariane qu'elle essayait de faire sortir de sa coquille réservée et timide en public. Sa mère était une fine psychologue et son père un libraire apprécié. Ses relations avec eux étaient bonnes et ils se faisaient mutuellement confiance. Ce qui impressionnait toujours autant ses amis et la rendait fière d'avoir de tels parents pour veiller sur elle.

Vu le regard du professeur, ils auront droit à un sermon sur la ponctualité dans les règles de l'art. C'était doublement plus important maintenant parce que les examens de fin d'année arrivaient à grands pas. Une fois les trois autres assis, le professeur reprit la parole :

— Bon! Je vais mettre les choses au clair dès maintenant afin qu'il n'y ait plus de méprise dans vos têtes d'étudiants bornées. Ces dernières semaines sont très importantes pour chacun d'entre vous. C'est votre dernière année au secondaire, bon Dieu! Réveillez-vous si vous ne l'êtes pas encore… et réveillez-vous encore plus fort pour les autres qui le sont un minimum. Vous devez l'être afin de recueillir tous les éléments nécessaires pour réussir haut la main tous vos examens finaux. J'ai peut-être toléré les quelques retards au cours de l'année, mais maintenant, lorsque la porte sera fermée, vous resterez à l'extérieur de la classe… Est-ce que vous m'avez tous bien compris? (_Toute la classe acquiesça en chœur à la question du professeur._) Alors, **maintenant**, nous pouvons commencer…

Caleb décrocha du discours que le professeur tenait absolument à leur dispenser sur l'importance des prochains cours et s'endormit les bras croisés en dessous de sa tête.

_Pitié! Ne me dites pas que je suis revenu dans ce maudit cauchemar! Malheureusement pour moi, l'atmosphère lourde qui était présente m'informa qu'effectivement, j'y étais de retour. Étrange… On dirait que je ne suis plus qu'un spectateur cette foisci. Je me vis, de loin, combattre un jeune homme semblant avoir le même âge que moi. Je me rapprochai du combat et remarquai un détail qui m'avait jusqu'alors échappé toute la dernière semaine avec ce rêve : les épées utilisées étaient faites d'éléments naturels!_

_La mienne était de feu et celle de mon adversaire était faite d'eau. Je fronçai des sourcils. J'avais cette impression d'être entré dans un univers complètement différent du mien dont les règles m'échappaient bien que je sente au plus profond de moi que j'appartenais à cet univers. Puis, les paroles que s'échangeaient les combattants me parvinrent enfin pour la première fois :_

— _Moi, vivant, jamais je ne laisserai le trône à un gamin insolent et incapable de sentiments de reconnaissance envers notre père!_

_C'était l'autre jeune homme qui avait lancé cette phrase avec hargne en donnant un coup vicieux à mon double sur son flanc gauche. Du sang perla et j'entendis mon propre cri se mêlant avec celui de mon double. Inconsciemment, j'avais porté ma main à mon propre flanc. Main qui, lorsque je la plaçai devant mes yeux, je remarquai être couverte de sang._

— _De reconnaissance pour quoi au juste? répliqua mon double. Pour nous avoir abandonnés, mes sœurs et moi? Pour avoir obligé ma mère à se jeter un sortilège d'oubli sélectif afin que nous ne sachions jamais la vérité? Afin que nous vivions dans l'ignorance de nos origines? Lui être reconnaissant de nous avoir laissés sans personne pour nous enseigner la Maîtrise? C'est de ça que je devrais lui être reconnaissant à notre… père?_

_Je remarquai la haine et le ressentiment avec lesquels mon double prononça le mot « père ». Toutes ces paroles tourbillonnaient dans ma tête. Le doute m'embarquait violemment dans ses filets._

— _Mais très cher petit frère…_

_Je fronçai des sourcils avec incrédulité. Petit frère? N'avait-il pas le même âge que moi?_

— … _je ne te croyais pas si naïf! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'il vous laisserait sans surveillance! Réfléchis un peu! Qui a toujours été présent autour de toi depuis le départ de père… à part les jumelles et votre mère? Qui réussissait à te calmer lorsqu'une colère immense faisait rage en ton cœur?_

_Je n'entendis rien de plus de leur dispute et sombrai dans le néant…_

* * *

**_Des avis sur cet extrait? _**

**_Toutes les critiques constructives sont bonnes ^^!_**

**_Alecto_**

**_XXX_**


	14. Chapitre 11

**RAR'S**

**tsumy-malnewca, cathy, ****TeZuKa j**, **Lunicorne Do Urden****, Caliste****, Alycia Panther**: Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes et joyeuses, bien que pour la vitesse faudra que je repasse . Sinon, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre ! :)

**accroOvampire** : Merci ^^ Pour les retrouvailles, je les retarde encore un peu afin que les choses soient réglées complètement en Grande-Bretagne avant. C'est grâce à toi que je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais un peu trop centrée sur Hadrien et Jasper niveau couple… et que j'ai laissé les autres membres du groupe… célibataires… J'ai hooooonnnnttteeeeee . Bref. Encore merci pour ta review. :3

**lilylys : **Merci ^^ Je me suis énormément amusée à frustrer notre pauvre Draco haha :p Et fallait bien qu'il y ait une «confrontation» entre les membres du groupe et Jasper à un moment ou à un autre =)

**Maeva Cerise : **Je crois que j'avais aussi cette image de Jasper en train de subir l'inquisition espagnole lorsque j'ai écrit ça xD. Tu es toute excusée ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également :p.

**FIN DES RAR'S**

**BONNE LECTURE À TOUS ET À TOUTES !**

**12\. **_I'Il Be There_** (Faber Drive)**

En lisant la lettre que lui avait envoyée Draco, Hadrien fut fortement ému par les mots de son cousin. Jamais il n'avait même songé au fait qu'il n'était pas le seul à regretter ce temps perdu pour eux deux. Le jeune homme rit et ses yeux brillèrent en constatant que Severus et Remus avaient trouvés un terrain d'entente. _La vie ne pouvait pas être plus belle_, songea-t-il, le cœur remplie d'amour et de joie. Une présence se fit soudainement présente dans son dos, mais il n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait plus peur de faire confiance à son compagnon, ni à ses amis qui s'étaient auto-proclamés sa famille de cœur. Se levant de sa chaise de bureau, Hadrien sauta dans les bras de Jasper. Ce dernier avait un sourire au coin des lèvres face aux émotions qu'il dégageait. Jamais autant de paix ne s'était dégagée de lui hors scène.

-Tu ne devineras jamais de qui vient cette lettre ! s'exclama-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

-J'imagine que c'est une personne à qui tu tiens et je la remercie de t'avoir écrit parce que jamais je ne t'avais senti aussi rayonnant en dehors de tes moments de composition, sourit le vampire.

-C'est mon cousin, Draco ! continua le plus jeune. Ils ont enfin décrypté mes allusions et savent maintenant que je suis toujours en vie.

-Comment ça «toujours en vie »? tressaillit l'autre.

On aurait pu entendre le «oups» que pensa très fortement le petit brun alors qu'il prenait un air penaud. Il avait complètement oublié de parler de son passé avec son compagnon. Mal à l'aise, le sorcier sortit de l'étreinte de Jasper et s'assit sur son bureau. Il savait que, maintenant que le sujet était soulevé, il se devait de lui en parler. Cependant, il n'y avait pas qu'à lui qu'il se devait d'expliquer les zones d'ombres de ce que sa vie a été parmi la communauté britannique.

-J'avais l'intention de t'en parler, mais j'imagine que vu ta réaction j'ai complètement oublié, marmonna-t-il.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? fronça des sourcils le vampire.

-_Sonorus, _incanta le sorcier après avoir sorti sa baguette en ignorant le blond avant de parler. **S'il y en a que cela intéresse, je vais enfin expliquer le pourquoi de ma fugue du monde sorcier britannique et tout ce que ne dis pas le journal de la Gazette une fois tout le monde dans le salon à l'étage! **_Finite !_

**If your lost,  
And you need to find some escape  
Or some peace of mind,  
Call my name  
When you need a friend  
I'll be there, I'll be there  
If your dreams  
Are drenched in sweat  
You can't sleep  
There's too much in your head  
Call my name  
Any type of day,  
I'll be there, I'll be there  
**

Hadrien fit signe au vampire de le suivre sans rien ajouter de plus avec un sourire paisible. Maintenant qu'il avait pris la décision de parler, il savait que c'était le bon moment pour tourner définitivement la page avec ce qu'il avait traversé. Grâce à son compagnon, le jeune homme avait retrouvé ce qu'on lui avait toujours interdit d'exprimer : son espièglerie enfantine et sa joie de vivre. Il avait l'occasion d'être heureux et il ne laissera jamais partir cette sensation s'il le pouvait. Une fois rendu dans le salon, il remarqua que tout le monde s'y trouvait déjà. Ils avaient dû être en train de créer la mélodie des dernières chansons qu'il avait écrites. Cette seule pensée lui arracha un sourire heureux.

Lorsqu'ils approchèrent, le groupe au complet se leva.

-Tu sais que tu n'es absolument pas obligé de tout nous dire, n'est-ce pas Had ? fit sérieusement Théodore, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Théo a raison, Hadrien, acquiesça Fabien en venant le prendre dans ses bras. Ton passé t'appartient et il est peut-être encore trop tôt pour te replonger dedans après ce qu'il est arrivé lors de la sortit de l'article.

Le jeune homme, après avoir lâché la main à son blond, rendit son étreinte à son batteur. Il était attendrit par toute la considération qu'ils lui apportaient. Il n'avait jamais été aussi certain qu'il prenait la bonne décision de toute sa vie entière que maintenant.

-Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter les gars, sourit-il. Ça un petit moment que j'y pense et je sens que je peux vous faire confiance avec ce que je vais vous dire. Je suis en paix avec moi-même. Il se peut toutefois que l'émotion me prenne, mais ce n'est pas parce que je me sens forcé de vous parler. C'est simplement qu'en vous racontant tout, je vais définitivement tourner la page… Vous comprenez?

Fabien se dégagea du chanteur et ils s'installèrent tous dans les divans et fauteuils. Il n'y avait que ce dernier qui resta debout pour avoir toute leur attention.

**When you can't carry on,  
When the road's way too long  
Know that your not alone  
I can carry you home  
If you hold on tonight  
I'll be there (Da, da, da, da...)**

**If you give,**  
**Till you've got nothing left,**  
**Wanted more,**  
**But you end up with less,**  
**All your friends,**  
**Have turned away**  
**But I'll be there, I'll be there**

Puis, il se mit à tout déballer. Sa naissance ainsi que la première année de sa vie dont il se rappelait maintenant comme du chrystale grâce à son occlumancie. Comment Dumbledore avait manipulé ses parents pour qu'ils prennent un gardien du secret afin qu'ils se démarquent des autres couples possiblement concernés par la prophétie aux yeux de Voldemort. La «supercherie» proposé par son parrain – Sirius Black. La mort des Potter aux mains du Lord noir ainsi que comment il avait atterrit sur le pas de la porte de ses relatifs. Il parla sans tremblement de son enfance avec Vernon et Pétunia Dursley. Il savait maintenant qu'il n'avait en aucun cas mériter leur traitement, même si selon eux c'était le cas. Le placard sous l'escalier provoqua un grognement chez Jasper. En l'entendant, Hadrien lui offrit son plus beau sourire afin qu'il se calme. Cette partie de sa vie était derrière lui dorénavant. Ce n'était plus la peine de s'en préoccuper puisqu'ils avaient récolté ce qu'ils méritaient avec ce procès auxquelles on les avait soumis.

Il poursuivit ensuite avec les corvées, les passages à tabac et les privations. Comment il survivait à toute cette merde en se réfugiant à la bibliothèque avant sa découverte de la musique. Son professeur de musique de l'époque qui l'avait mis en relation avec Will. L'émerveillement qui ne l'avait plus quitté en apprenant le chant avec lui. Cette once d'espoir qui avait germé dans son cœur pour être éteinte brutalement par son oncle après que William lui ait parlé. Ce dernier baissa la tête de honte pour ne pas avoir vu les signes de maltraitance ainsi que pour ne pas avoir compris pourquoi il était tellement insistant sur le secret de ses cours. Le câlin que lui offrit le brun ne le réconforta qu'à moitié.

Le chanteur continua en parlant de ses tentatives d'être remarqué par les services sociaux sans succès d'après lui ainsi que de son entrée dans le monde de la magie et de toutes les précautions qu'il avait prises dans le plus grand secret. Ses études en parallèles avec les cours de Poudlard. Hermione, Ronald, Ginny, Dumbledore… encore une fois. Il énuméra ses aventures tout au long des 6 années qu'il avait vécues là-bas. Draco, son «ennemi» qu'il avait suivi et avec qui il s'était battu à d'innombrables reprises, apprenant à le connaître en l'observant et surveillant son prochain coup bas. Sirius, son parrain un peu fou qui l'avait pris sous son aile et lui avait enseigné secrètement. Remus, se loup-garou qui le protégeait envers et contre tout… pas uniquement parce qu'il était le fils de ses défunts amis. Ils avaient appris à se connaître en dehors de tout ce qui les reliait dans la vie depuis l'instant même où il avait enseigné le sortilège du _Patronum_ au jeune sorcier lors de sa troisième année.

Il y avait aussi Luna dont il s'était fait une loyale amie et a qui il avait également laissé une lettre derrière lui. Elle était peut-être un peu folle sur les bords en apparence, mais ce n'était que cela : une apparence. C'était son seul moyen pour qu'on la sous-estime et qu'on ne lui prête pas attention même si le fait qu'elle soit une Serdaigle aurait dû en alerter plus d'un. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle y avait été répartie comparativement à certain de cette maison. Non… il ne sous-entendant certainement pas qu'il parlait de Cho Chang ou d'Antony Goldstein. Quoiqu'il n'y ait que lui qui pouvait comprendre ses allusions.

Et puis, Neville avait aussi pris une plus grande importance dans son cœur à cause de son courage et de sa timidité qui lui rappelait lui-même lorsqu'il était plus jeune et influençable. Il avait été tellement innocent et gentil avec lui alors que les autres lui prêtaient ce manteau de survivant et de courageux défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin alors qu'il ne demandait qu'une chance d'être un enfant ordinaire pour une fois dans sa vie. Son appuie lui avait apporté beaucoup de réconfort. Pour le remercier, Hadrien avait fait en sorte de booster la confiance en soi du pauvre Nev en le poussant toujours plus loin.

Il parla de Severus qui était devenu une figure paternelle depuis la première année au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde. Leurs jeux et les retenues qui n'en étaient pas. Puis, l'entraînement que l'homme l'avait obligé à suivre tout de suite après le moment où le mage noir était revenu du monde de l'entre-deux. Ce monde où les âmes ne sont ni vivantes ni mortes. Et pour terminer… La guerre… Les morts… les batailles… Survivre dans un monde hostile qui ne désirait que notre chute et notre mort… Apprendre à se battre avec d'autant plus de volonté et de férocité… La bataille finale et la mort de son ennemi. Ensuite… son plan où il se faisait passer pour mort après avoir surpris une conversation entre les traîtres et les découvertes qu'il avait faites dans la foulée. Il finit le tout en résumant brièvement ce qu'il avait fait avant la conception du groupe et ensuite jusqu'à la lettre de Draco qu'il venait de recevoir et qui avait déclenché cette conversation.

**When you can't carry on,  
When the road's way too long  
Know that you're not alone  
I can carry you home  
If you hold on tonight  
If you hold on tonight**

**The weight of the world is too much to take**  
**Pulling you down like a tidal wave**  
**I can hold you, I will hold you**  
**Here and now**

**If your lost and you need to find some escape,**  
**Or some peace in mind, yeah**

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de parler, il releva la tête qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avoir baissé avant ce moment-là. Un lourd silence d'horreur, de compassion, de colère envers ceux qui avaient obligés toute une génération d'enfant à se battre pour eux, d'inquiétudes planait dans le salon. Avant même qu'Hadrien ait pu réagir face à la tension de plus en plus grande, Jasper se leva et le ramena sur ses genoux où le fauteuil. Le vampire avait bien l'intention de garder son compagnon en sécurité et de ne plus le lâcher d'une semelle.

-**Mien,** gronda-t-il.

Le Major venait de sortir et n'allait pas partir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'Hadrien ne soit plus en danger ou capable de prendre soin de lui-même face à toutes les menaces potentielles. Ce dernier pencha la tête afin de permettre à la créature magique de fourrer son nez dans son cou. Tout en l'agaçant, cela lui procurait le sentiment d'être protégé et en sécurité lorsque les instincts de son vampire explosaient ainsi. Se sentir désiré et aimé de la sorte était comme porter une couverture chaude un soir d'hiver en face d'un feu de foyer. Se détendant dans l'étreinte de son cher et tendre, le sorcier ferma les yeux avec un soupir apaisé. Avoir tout déballé de cette manière, même s'il avait versé quelques larmes dans le processus, lui avait enlevé un énorme poids de sur ses épaules. Il se sentait tellement apaisé qu'il finit par s'endormir sans se douter qu'un orage électrique planait dans la pièce.

**When you can't carry on,  
When the road's way too long  
Know that you're not alone  
I can carry you home  
If you hold on tonight  
When you can't carry on  
When the road's way too long  
Know that you're not alone,  
I can carry you home  
If you hold on tonight,  
I'll be there**

**When the world seems wrong**  
**When you've come undone**  
**No, you're not alone**  
**I'll be there for you**  
**When the world seems wrong**  
**When you've come undone**  
**No, you're not alone**  
**You know I'll be there, (Da, da...)**

**-[…]-**

_Les yeux fermés Hadrien pouvait sentir une paire de bras l'encercler et l'étreindre alors qu'il poussait un soupir de bien-être. Des conversations se faisaient entraînantes et excitées comme s'il y avait un évènement super important qui se préparait. Intrigué, il ouvrit les yeux pour remarquer qu'il n'était pas chez lui, mais plutôt chez les Cullen. Il pouvait voir que tout le coven Cullen était présent ainsi que son groupe, mais le plus étonnant dans tout cela, c'était qu'un Draco beaucoup plus âgé qu'il ne s'en rappelait, que Remus, Tonks, Androméda, Ted, Teddy, Narcissa ainsi que Severus étaient présents. Toute sa famille en somme. _

_Et les conversations étaient à propos d'un… mariage? Puis, son nom et celui de son compagnon commencèrent à ressortir de plus en plus souvent. On quémandait leurs avis puisqu'il s'agissait de leur mariage après tout! Quoi?! Il remarqua tout de suite après son énorme ventre…_

_Attendez une minute… il était enceinte!? Mais… mais…. Ils n'avaient encore rien fait! Peu à peu, l'idée d'avoir des enfants de son propre avec son vampire fit tout doucement son bonhomme de chemin dans ses pensées. Rêveur, il caressa son ventre. _

_-D'après toi, c'est une fille ou un garçon? demanda un Draco surexcité qui avait remarqué son geste. Après tout, aucun équipement moldu ou sorcier n'est capable de voir à travers ta peau de vamp… c'est tellement injuste!_

_-On verra bien… mais peu importe de quel sexe ce bébé sera. Il est déjà aimé et gâté comme pas possible! rigola Jasper._

_-Évidemment qu'il est déjà gâté! C'est un bébé miracle! Qui aurait su –cru – que Mister Peverell avait la capacité de garder sa magie après avoir été transformé et de pouvoir concevoir!? S'extasia le blondinet._

_Tout le monde autour de lui rigola de son comportement ce qui l'emmena à bouder. Cependant, dès qu'il fit la moue, Théodore vint le prendre par la taille et lui embrassa la nuque. Le jeune Black passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et pencha la tête sur le côté afin de lui laisser plus de place à découvert. Se sachant dans un rêve, Hadrien n'en demeura pas moins surpris intérieurement. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut une blonde au regard doré inconnue dans les bras de Gaby et Fabien dans ceux de Severus. Était-ce son subconscient qui ne désirait rien d'autre que d'avoir toute sa famille réunie en un seul lieu et les voir en couples et heureux? Ou était-ce un rêve prophétique…? L'avenir pouvait-il être d'une telle beauté sans travers et obstacles à franchir?_

**-[…]-**

**Chez Draco,**

**Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. J'avais assez hâte que vous allumiez tous. Vous me manquez horriblement même si j'ai réussis à me construire une nouvelle vie en Amérique. Évidemment que la famille a bien pris la nouvelle! Je suis certain que s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait tout de suite, tu les as surement remis sur le bon chemin pour comprendre mes intentions et aspirations. Après tout : Qui d'autre qu'un ancien ennemi pourrait aussi bien me connaître objectivement sans la subjectivité dû à une relation familiale bloquant la vision objective? Note bien le «ancien» parce que dorénavant tu as pour moi le titre de cousin et peut-être que notre relation filiale pourra se rendre au statut de frère comme jadis mon père et mon parrain. Un Black et un Potter s'unissant dans l'amitié envers et contre tous, n'est-ce pas? **

**Tu as raison à propos des Weasley et de Dumbledore, rajoute Granger à l'équation aussi! Même si je suis persuadé qu'elle est sans doute mariée à Ronald et donc techniquement une Weasley également. **

**Remus et Severus? Alliés? J'en plaindrais presque… non en fait je ne les plains pas. J'ai hâte de voir le résultat de leur vendetta plutôt. Ces deux esprits sont déjà retords en combinaisons de farces et de réponses face à l'offense qu'ensemble se sera sans aucun doute mortel! **

**Pour ce qui est des Dursley, Sev a raison tu sais… Tu n'y es absolument pour rien, Draco. Je ne t'ai jamais blâmé pour ces querelles d'étudiants. Me blâmes-tu de ton côté? Parce que je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles de ne pas avoir laissé Severus te révéler la vérité… Si tu le veux et le désir, je n'aspire qu'à l'être, ton ami depuis la seconde même où j'ai refusé ta mais en première année. **

**Sinon, je suis heureux pour toi de t'être émancipé de la doctrine Malfoyenne. Elle ne t'allait pas du tout, je te préfère nettement en Black! J'ai tout autant l'envie de te connaître en dehors du nom et des conventions que tu l'es. **

**Tu mérites déjà de faire partit de ma vie de manière significative, cousin.**

**Vous me manquez tous aussi, toi y compris, énormément. **

**Hadrien Peverell**

**PS : Je n'ai pas attendu leurs lettres avant de t'écrire parce que j'avais trop hâte de répondre à ta magnifique lettre! ;)**

**PPS : Ce que je fais ces derniers temps? Je suis retourné à l'école moldu afin de terminer mon cursus normal, faisant une pause de tournées. Du coup, j'ai également trouvé mon compagnon. Il me fait la cours présentement… J'ai vraiment hâte de vous le présenter! Il s'agit de Jasper Withlock! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie!**

**-[…]-**

_**Bonsoir Everybody!**_

_**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plû! **_

_**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**_

_**Et les futurs couples énoncés vous interpellent-ils? **_

_**Je me suis rendu compte que je n'en avais eu que pour Hadrien et Jasper et que j'avais laissé tous les autres membres du groupe célibataires. Honte à moi!**_

_**Bref! J'attends de vos news ^^**_

_**Alecto M.**_

_**XXX**_


	15. Note de l'auteure 2

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Je suis désolée que ce ne soit en effet pas un nouveau chapitre. J'ai que moyennement d'inspiration ces derniers temps, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais finir cette fiction. Peut-être pas dans l'immédiat, mais je la finirai. Entre cela et le fait que maintenant je ne suis plus célibataire, j'ai moins de temps à consacrer à l'écriture qu'avant avec en plus mes cours au cégep… j'espère que vous comprenez.

Ce message était pour vous annoncer que mon roman était maintenant disponible pour les français sur le site d'Édilivre point com.

Le deuxième tome en est rendu à 97 pages d'écrites en version Word et sera bientôt terminé, mais je ne sais pas quand j'aurai les moyens de me payer un réviseur ni quand je l'éditerai.

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une excellente journée et à bientôt!

Alecto

Bis


End file.
